Maternal Moon
by ChibiCori
Summary: My 1st SM fanfic ever! Set in Crystal Tokyo while Usagi is preggers with ChibiUsa. Chapters will be updated weekly, so keep coming back to check out what happens next! Hilarity, some tears and food cravings will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Maternal Moon

Chapter 1

Author: ChibiCori

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: You would have to drag me out of this room kicking and screaming with snot flying out of my nose before I would admit that Sailormoon isn't mine. :Door opens and two lawyers hand Cori a lawsuit: Whoops, okay, I don't own it. Takuechi-sensei just refuses to share a piece of the pie. :Lawyers come back in and glower at Cori: Tee-hee, anyway, on with the story.

Quick summary: Who here thinks that Usagi-chan could actually stay out of trouble for an entire nine months :Long silence as Cori looks around : Me either. My fanfic is about the troubles and joys of our little odango-ed one's pregnancy with our favorite spore! I know, yay! Read on fellow moonies!

Maternal Moon

Chapter 1

Usagi blinked and looked at the back of the box again. Maybe she had read the directions wrong. It couldn't be. It just couldn't...

She shook her head and picked up the test again. Of course it was possible. She'd known ever since she was a fourteen-year-old in her junior high uniform, knee socks and big bows in all their glory. But still, it just couldn't be. Her mind refusing to wrap around this latest tidbit of news, Usagi checked the instructions for the umpteenth time.

And the results were still the same, just like the last umpteen times she had reread the print on the recycled paper she held. How could it be? Why now?

There was a knock at the bathroom door, eliciting a soft cry from Usagi, and then opened a crack.

"Usako?" A deep and familiar voice sounded from the ajar portal, "Are you alright? You've been in here for a while."

It was Mamoru. Usagi's gaze lifted from the objects in her suddenly numb fingers to her face in the mirror, all color leached from her cheeks and her blue eyes stared back in a helpless panic. All that she could hear in her head was a weakly murmured, 'Oh gods, how am I going to tell him about this?'

'I'm not.' Usagi's chin firmed as she quickly picked up the incriminating evidence and threw it in the trashcan between the sink and toilet. 'At least, not now. I need some time to think this over.'

To her husband, she lied through her pearly-white teeth, "I'm fine, Mamo-chan."

Ha, who said a few hundred years in politics didn't teach her a thing or two?

With a steadying breath and one final nod at her reflection in the mirror, she walked to the door. When she didn't attempt to open it any further, Mamoru smiled and crossed his arms in front of him, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, "So, what have you been doing in there?"

He cast her one of his charming, killer smiles and lifted his eyebrows as he waited for her answer. Her heart melted into a big puddle at her feet, as he probably damn well knew it would when he smiled at her like that. But she couldn't help but fall for the bait every time. This was her love, her husband, her one-and-only. And now they were going to be even more incredibly blessed. That's what she had to keep telling herself. This wasn't the end of something, it was the beginning. 'A beginning, yeah, that's what it is.'

'The beginning of the most important job you'll ever have. One which you know you'll screw up beyond all repair.' Another, cruel voice snickered in her head. Usagi had to shut her eyes to fight the wave of nausea rolling over her stomach at that thought.

"Usako, what are you hiding?" Mamoru's voice broke into her troubled thoughts and she looked up at him.

Any courage she had mustered evaporated like Kool-Aid on a hot sidewalk when she saw the unmasked concern in Mamoru's deep blue eyes, "Hiding? I'm not- what do you mean, Mamo-chan?"

One dark, damnably sexy eyebrow rose to join the first and he pointed at her through the cracked door, "Usako, just tell me."

Usagi winced and she shook her head in fierce denial, "No, Mamo-chan, I'm not hiding a thing. You're being paranoid."

"And you're a bad liar. What's going on, Usagi?"

"Nothing."

Mamoru released an exaggerated sigh and then looked at her seriously, but she saw the amusement and mischief gleaming in his dark, blue eyes, "You know, I was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this."

She watched in horror as he unbuttoned the cuff of a sleeve and then role it up one forearm and then repeated with the other. She shook her head and gripped the door with one hand, the other clenched and uncurled at her side in sheer panic, "No. Mamo-chan, don't!"

Mamoru smiled evilly before he moved quickly to he push at the bathroom door. Usagi, divining his intentions however, quickly pushed back, so that he was caught half-way in the bathroom, the other half of him still in their bedroom, "Oh, yes Usagi. You were asking for it."

"Mamo-chan, I'm begging you!"

He waggled one finger in her face and then tapped her pert little nose lightly, "You should have told me what you were hiding."

Before she could say another word, Mamoru had quickly slipped through the door and now stood over her, his arms spread wide and his hands curled into claws, "What is it, Usagi?"

Usagi cowered in the corner and gulped nervously.

"Don't make me hurt you." He added menacingly, and when she didn't answer, added with a disappointed sigh, "Oh well, your funeral."

With that, he pounced. His clawed hands made contact with her delicate flesh and he began to wiggle his fingers. Usagi squealed and jumped. Giggles, then full laughter exploded from her and she fought gallantly to stop his tickling fingers, but all was in vain.

"Chiba Mamoru! If..you..don't...stop

that...right...now...I'll-" She managed in between fits of laughter and gulps of air.

"Tell me what you're hiding!" Mamoru demanded gleefully as he moved a hand to the ticklish spot behind her knee.

Usagi screamed and as a last attempt, shoved at him with all her might, sending him across the short distance and into the empty tub. Mamoru looked up at her in surprise, then his eyes lit with revenge and he began to pull himself out, "Now you're gonna get it!"

Usagi screeched, grabbed the door and swung it wide open, so that it trapped her in the small corner behind it, but kept Mamoru's attack at bay. She held tight to the doorknob as Mamoru attempted to pull it away. Finally, when Usagi's lungs began to feel like bagpipes that had lost their wind and she conceded, "I give! I give!"

Mamoru stopped pulling and then wheezed, "About time! I thought I was going to have to set up camp!"

She managed a choked laugh and Mamoru added, "So?"

Usagi didn't need him to elaborate and dropped her forehead onto the smooth door before she released a shaky breath. She was silent for a moment, and inwardly berated herself for prolonging the inevitable. After all, she knew what his reaction would be, what was the point of secrecy.

Finally, she extended an arm from behind her triangular haven and pointed towards the sink. Somehow, she managed to add directions in a voice that verged too closely to tears, "Look over in the wastebasket."

Mamoru said nothing as he stepped away from the door and she listened as his footsteps clicked across the cool, cream-colored tiles of the expansive bathroom. She heard the rustle of paper and finally a moment of silence before a catch in his breathing. Then, there was a very long silence.

Squeezing her eyes shut at the deafening quiet, Usagi could barely hear past the blood rushing in her ears as Mamoru made his way back to the door. She barely connected the creaking with Mamoru pulling the door away from her. When she finally could not tolerate his silence any longer, she slowly opened one eye and looked at him.

What she saw immediately made the other open. He was looking down at her, his intense blue eyes searching hers. In his hand he held the test she had much disputed with a futile effort. The truth was right there, in that one damning pink stripe in all its friggin' glory. Looking back up at her husband she saw the immense joy and yet, the restraint of releasing it. She saw clearly, that he wanted her to say it.

And who could ever resist those eyes?

"I'm pregnant, Mamo-chan."

It took no longer than that. Hearing the confirming words, the joy spilled over from his eyes and into his face and his posture. His smile was no longer crooked, or shadowy, but a sincere smile filled with happiness. He let out a celebratory yell and scooped her into his arms, swinging her from the bathroom and into their large bedroom, discarding the test on the sink countertop as he whooped and hollered. Usagi couldn't help but laugh softly. 'I did this for him? He's so happy!'

"Oh, Usako!" He exclaimed as he set her down and the lightly kissed the end of her nose, "This is so great."

Usagi tried to smile as brightly as him and to make her voice reflect the same unbridled joy, but all she could manage was a small upward turn of the corners of her mouth and a half-hearted reply of, "Yeah, great."

His eyes dimmed and his face fell at her less than ecstatic response, "What's wrong?" Realization struck him and he bent his knees and looked intently at her little, angel-face, "You're not still jealous of Chibi-Usa are you?"

This time, Usagi did manage to smile softly at him and she lifted her hands to caress his face lovingly, "No. How could I possibly ever be jealous of Chibi-Usa? It was a long time ago, and besides, you're mine. I know that now."

Mamoru put his hands over hers and held them there, just to feel her little longer. It was insane how her touch could still effect him so, but he savored every one, saving them for the times when he wouldn't be able to feel her hands, or her arms, or her lips.

"Then what is it?" He asked, pulling himself out of the world she sent him into when she loved him like she loved him then, trying to focus on the current situation.

She sighed and looked down at their feet on the creamy-white carpet, "I just- I wasn't expecting this."

Mamoru blinked in confusion and dropped his hands to her shoulders, "You didn't...Usako, I don't understand."

Usagi looked up at him and saw that he truly didn't. Pulling out of his hold, she walked to the wide balcony doors that looked over the ever-growing Crystal Tokyo. Hugging herself against the cold she could feel entering her body, she pressed her forehead against the cool glass panels of the doors.

"I knew that Chibi-Usa was our daughter, I accepted it and went on. I suppose that it never really occurred to me that there was a process to get where she was when we first met her. Basically, it never once dawned on me that I would be pregnant first." Usagi explained.

Mamoru nodded, seeing her reasoning, knowing that it was

quintessential-Usagi-thinking, then joked, "That's understandable. She was, literally, dropped on us."

"Yeah, but now we have to raise her from the very beginning." Usagi pointed out, hunching closer to the balcony doors.

Mamoru's heart swelled at this. Sometimes he felt that Usagi would never fully grow up. She still giggled the way she did when they had first met, still ate anything in sight. She still tripped over her own two feet, though it was less now and he usually caught her before she hit the ground. She still was the best friend he had ever had and still loved him with all the devotion and passion she had given when they first realized they were meant for each other. She may have been Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo to the world, but to him, she would always be his Usako. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he never wanted it to be any other way.

"But we practically raised her when she came to us from the future." He pointed out as he joined her by the balcony doors.

Usagi shook her head and answered, "Not like this, Mamo-chan. I'm going to actually give birth to her. I'm going to hold her when she is a little baby and feed her. I'll get to watch her take her first steps, say her first word. I've never been able to do that before."

Mamoru wrapped her into his arms, holding her so that her back rested in his chest and nuzzled his face in her hair. She was so sweet, still, after all these years. He rested his chin on top of her head and stared out at the skyline of Crystal Tokyo and thought about what she had said. It was true, they were venturing into a brand new world, one that they were not prepared for. But they would learn, together they could do anything. Just as the past could testify to, over and over again.

"I'll be there too, Usako." He offered as he held her tighter.

There was a pause, and Usagi begin to trace circles on the surface of the glass. Then she sighed and put her hands on his forearms and kissed a spot of hair-flecked flesh pressed over her breast. Her eyes glittered with tears she refused to shed as she added softly, "I'll have to send her to the past. Again and again, to a life I've already lived. How can any mother survive that?"

"You know it's for the best." He stated, just as softly as she had, "And she always came back. You saw to that."

"But what if I klutz this up? Tell her too much, say something that might devastate the time line and-"

"Whoa, slow down!" Mamoru chuckled, "I can't believe this is my Usako talking."

She was silent for another long moment as Mamoru just held her, smelling her hair and feeling its silky texture beneath his chin. Then, out of nowhere, she asked, "What if I'm a bad mother?"

"You won't be, we'll be great parents." Mamoru assured.

"Easy for you to say, she adored you." She stated glumly, "Chibi-Usa always made it perfectly clear that she thought I was a bad mother."

Mamoru watched silently as Usagi stepped out of his embrace and opened the tall doors that led to the large, semi-circle balcony, an exact replica of the one from the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium where they had first kissed. She stepped onto the smooth, marble surface and the wind caught and danced in her long, golden hair. The cool wind stained her cheeks a light pink. Her blue eyes looked like they wanted to cry, but something gallant and strong kept them behind a wall, all dammed up. He wished that he had something to say, something comforting and something that would soothe away the creases on her forehead. He wanted desperately to kiss away the frown on her pretty, pink mouth. His sweet wife, Mamoru found himself wishing that he had told Chibi-Usa to cut Usagi some slack more often, or assure Usagi that she was being a fantastic guardian to Chibi-Usa. So many mistakes in the past, so many things that they tortured themselves for now. But it was time to change those things. They had an entire future together, and now with Chibi-Usa. Usagi would be a great mother, he just had to convince her of that.

"I'm scared, Mamoru." Usagi whimpered and put her hands up to her face. His heart broke at the lost childishness of the moment and he quickly moved to her and took her back into his strong, understanding arms. In those arms she felt warm and safe. Those arms promised her everything and delivered. She loved those arms almost as much as she loved the man who owned them.

"I'm so scared." Usagi repeated, sobbing into his shirt, "I don't know what to expect. Gods, I wish I had sent myself a note explaining all this when I had first sent Chibi-Usa back."

Mamoru laughed into her hair, still tied up in its signature odango. He decided not to mention that she had been in a quartz crystal, trapped in a bottomless sleep when Chibi-Usa had first landed on them all those years ago.

Instead, he told her, "This isn't all old news with me either, Usako. I've never been an actual father before. Especially a father-to-be. I can only imagine what a pregnancy might do to your behavior, not to mention your eating habits."

Usagi shoved at him playfully, her black mood lifting slowly, "I'm trying to be serious here. You can't stop teasing me for one minute?"

Mamoru's old, devilish smile returned as he wiggled his fingers in front of her face, "Well, if you didn't always rise to the occasion." Then, he allowed his face to grow somber as he added, "But I mean it, Usagi. I'm just as scared as you are. But also know that everything will be okay."

Usagi looked up at him, hope glistening in her eyes, the dams beginning to tumble, "Really?"

"Of course." Mamoru smiled, then added, "You know what else I know?"

"What?"

"We are going to have a beautiful baby girl. She is going to look just like her mother and have the same good heart. And we are going to love her very much." With this said, he leaned forward to kiss his little odango attama.

But Usagi's soft halting fingers and her imploring words stopped him as he looked up into her bright, blue eyes, "But will she love us?"

"Undoubtedly." He answered.

Usagi sighed and Mamoru watched with amazement as the glow that belonged to an expectant mother began to radiate from her. Her eyes glistened and tears streaked from the corners. She slid her fingers from Mamoru's mouth and wound them around his neck. With a tug, she pulled his lips down to hers, sealing his promises with their eternal kiss.

"Have you heard?" A soft, whispery voice asked, "Neo-Queen Serenity is finally with child."

There was a pause, then the slow uncurling of an evil laugh disturbed the cold, still air.

"About time. Our plan can be set in motion. The queen is vulnerable." The laughing voice hissed, "See to the arrangements."

"Yes, Milady." The first voice whispered.

The soft padding of retreating feet was accompanied by more of the slow, evil laughter that crept like a deadly chill throughout the dark corridors of the Crystal Palace.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

Wow, how evil. That person is bad, I can tell. o.O Okay, thank you for reading! E-MAIL! I'll love you forever! That's a long time!

Hasta mucho!

Cori!

Written in July of 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Re-Revised: Jan. 29, 2005

Note: Please e-mail me no matter how long ago this was written, I'd still love to hear what you think! The date is more for my benefit anyway! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Maternal Moon

Chapter 2

Author: The one and only Cori!

Rating: It be PG!

Disclaimer: Yeah, well, don't tell anyone, but I actually do own Sailormoon. :Phone rings and Cori picks it up: Yo, Cori here! Oh, Takuechi-sensei!...Well, no...Yes, of course I enjoy breathing...:gulp:...O-okay, no problem! Later, gator:Cori hangs up the phone: Okay, I don't own it. And according to Takeuchi-sensei, who does, I never will.

Maternal Moon

Chapter 2

Rei laughed as Makoto joked with the other chef in the television set. Makoto was practically beaming, she had just opened her own restaurant and it was making a huge buzz in town. Everybody said it was the place to eat these days. She was promoting the one-year anniversary party on the cooking show, as well as cooking some of her world famous dishes.

Rei wiped away a happy tear as the show ended and Makoto waved at the camera. Gods, she missed her. Minako, Ami and Usagi too. They were all so busy with their new careers and lives. Ami became a pediatrician, just like she had always dreamed. Minako had modeled, and even acted a little before starting her lucrative interior decorating business. Makoto had her new restaurant and Usagi – well - Usagi was the queen of the world.

They had grown apart after high school. After their last battle with Chaos, it seemed that evil on Earth was taking an extended vacation. Breathing the first free breaths they could take in close to five years, everybody went off to college and had happily begun their post-senshi lives. Rei's forehead gathered as she tried to remember the last time they had seen each other. It couldn't have been Mamoru and Usagi's wedding, could it? That long ago?

Yes, all she could really remember was Usagi in her beautiful, white gown and all the rest of the senshi gathered around her, wearing their respective colors, crying and hugging. It had really been a beautiful wedding. It was outside, in a rose garden under the full moon. As Rei had walked down the aisle to her spot in front, she only felt a tiny pang of regret when she looked at Mamoru. She remembered how much she had thought she loved him once. But this was meant to be. Pre-destined before the planets even had names.

The wedding had been right after the Dark Cold came to an end with The Ascension of Neo-Queen Serenity. Rei mused on how impatient both Usagi and Mamoru had become to get married. But who could blame them? They had just spent another thousand years apart from each other. Their love surely was a test of time.

After The Ascension, everybody had parted their ways. Even the outer senshi went off to do their own things. Haruka and Michiru toured the world together. Michiru played her violin in world famous concert halls. Haruka sometimes accompanied with the piano, but she really would rather watch. Usually, Haruka was on a raceway, winning race after race. Setsuna decided to follow her dream of becoming a designer and went to study in Paris. Hotaru had decided to go along, declaring it would be a fabulous experience, and she'd never been to Paris before.

And then there was Rei. Well - Rei was still at the temple. When her grandfather died, he had left her little inheritance, just a small amount of money and the old temple that had been her home and the home of the other senshi more times than she could count. It was old, beginning to look it's age. She had never realized how much her grandfather actually did until she was left with all his work along with her own. She felt overwhelmed and bitter for the sacrifices that had to be made, but her grandfather had always put so much of himself into the temple, she couldn't just let it go. With dimmed pride, Rei accepted all the responsibilities of the temple, and cast her other dreams into the wind.

Everyday, Rei did the same thing. Nothing had changed for her. She still wore the same temple robes and she still seemed to have a broom attached to her hip. She hadn't been on a real date for months. All her friends were forging new paths while Rei seemed to be stuck in the past.

Sighing, she blew her bangs out of her eyes and picked up her broom. Time for another fun day of sweeping, sweeping, sweeping!

Then, a God-send saved her from the monotony of her day. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rei spoke into the receiver and set her broom aside.

"Hino Rei?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Oh, Rei-chan!" The voice enthused, "It's me, Makoto!"

Rei's mind brightened as she recognized Makoto's earthy voice, "Mako-chan, I was just watching you on TV!"

"Kami, you actually watched that?" Makoto laughed, "I'm calling from the set."

"So what's going on?" Rei asked, curious as to why the lines of communication suddenly opened.

"Well, as you probably know since you were watching that show, my restaurant is having it's one year anniversary party tomorrow night. I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me for dinner?" Makoto approached.

"I'd love too!" Rei immediately answered, reveling in the chance to get away.

"Great! I mean, if you're not to busy with anything."

Rei didn't miss a beat, "I guess I could fit it in."

Makoto laughed again, Rei almost cried when she thought of how much she missed laughing with her and the other girls, "Great, I'll call the rest of the gang."

"Really?" Rei asked, her ears refusing to believe what they had just heard, "All of us?"

"Why not?" Makoto inquired in reply.

"It seems impossible. Everyone's so busy." Rei pointed out, refusing to get her hopes up.

"I know." Makoto consented, "But I have this feeling that now is the time to get together."

Rei started and was silent for a moment, her mind flashing back to her vague vision that morning. Shaking her head, refusing to see the image she thought she may have seen, she merely answered, "Yeah, me too."

"Wow. Maybe I'm developing some psychic powers now!" Makoto joked.

"Yeah," Rei replied, not really hearing what Makoto had said, "maybe."

.v .v .v .v .v .v

Usagi hung up the phone and faced Mamoru, who had just entered their private kitchen. Her heart squeezed as he gave her his lopsided, adorable smile and without a word, took her into his arms for a soft kiss. He then hunched over to her flat stomach and kissed that.

"And how's my favorite girl?"

"Which one?" Usagi teased, looking down at him.

Again, the smile and Mamoru stood to kiss her nose, "Both."

"We're just fine." Usagi answered and nuzzled her face into his neck, he always smelled so good, "And what about my favorite boy?"

"Honestly," he began as he pulled away from her and waggled his brows, "I'm hungry."

Usagi laughed, "There are some sandwiches in the fridge." then she added as Mamoru hesitated, "And I didn't make them, the palace chef sent them up."

A grin split his face and he dove into the refrigerator, "So, who was that on the phone?"

Usagi didn't answer right away and Mamoru paused, waiting for her answer.

Usagi rolled her eyes and grumbled begrudgingly, "Makoto."

Mamoru's eyebrows lifted and he continued to pull out the plate of sandwiches, "Really?"

Usagi nodded, perching herself on the counter top across from the stove and smiled, "I had the exact same reaction."

Returning her smile, Mamoru leaned his hip on the counter, standing next to her sitting position and took a bite out of his sandwich, "And what does the elusive Kino Makoto want?"

"She called to invite me to her restaurant's one year anniversary party." she answered and bummed a bite out of his sandwich, "Mmmmmm, this is good! Are there anymore?"

"Plenty." Mamoru grinned as he handed her the plate. Usagi happily began to consume the entire plate of sandwiches in what appeared to be one intake of breath. Mamoru chuckled softly, thinking of the strange and most likely adorable cravings she would have through the course of her pregnancy. Anything Usagi did was adorable, including scarfing down an entire plate of turkey sandwiches in 30 seconds flat.

"So?" he asked finally as she polished off the plate.

"So what?" Usagi blinked, licking at her fingers.

"Are you going to Makoto's restaurant?" Mamoru prodded.

Usagi was quiet for a moment, and then put her plate into the sink, "I'm not sure."

"Why not, Usako?"

"Well, she said something about the other girls going too." Usagi mentioned.

"And this is a problem?" Mamoru inquired, "You haven't seen them in a while, right?"

Usagi smiled at the fond memory, "Not since our wedding."

"Has it been that long?" Mamoru wondered.

"Well, you and I were so busy getting settled after the wedding. Then construction on Crystal Tokyo practically absorbed all of our time for the past couple years. And then the other girls went off and started their own lives and futures." Usagi said, trying to convince herself more than Mamoru that it was too hard to keep up with each other, "A reunion seemed impossible."

With that said, Usagi jumped down from the counter and walked into the next room, a large living space, and threw herself onto the white couch. Mamoru had followed and sat on the arm of her new perch. Of all the rooms in the palace, this was her favorite. While the rest of rooms of the Crystal Palace were elegant and distinguished, expensively furnished, this room managed to stay mercifully, normal. The king and queen spent most of their free time in the room, sitting on one of the long, cream colored sofas. Sometimes they would watch old television programs that reminded them of when they first met, but more often then not, they would sit in silence, looking at the night sky. During the day, the queen would fall asleep on the couch while her husband read in his favorite chair. To walk into it, one would feel as if they had stepped into a different time and place all together.

"Well, it seems possible now. What's stopping you, Usagi?"

Usagi's face pinched together in the most uncharacteristic motion of thought that Mamoru almost didn't recognize her, but moments later she sighed dramatically and relaxed it, "It's a reunion. And reunion's involve remembering."

Mamoru, understanding her strange way of rationalizing matters, nodded in understanding, "I see. Your afraid that Chibi-Usa will come up."

"Exactly."

Mamoru shook his head and then slid off his seat to lay out beside her on the couch, "So, this is a bad thing?"

Usagi pressed herself against him to fight off the slivers of cold that would keep entering her body from time to time. She couldn't explain them, but the moment that Mamoru's arms encircled her waist and stroked the length of her back soothingly, she instantly felt warmer.

Burying her face into his chest, her muffled words barely reached his ears, "I don't know. What am I supposed to say when they bring it up? 'Oh guess what, she'll be here in nine months!'"

His laugh rumbled deep in his chest and she could feel the vibrations of his voice where her forehead touched his collarbone, "It's a start."

"Well, I'm not so sure."

"Listen to me, Usako." Mamoru stated, demanding her full attention, "The other Sailor Senshi love Chibi-Usa too. She was as much their daughter as ours. They have a right to know."

Usagi looked up at him for a moment, gazing into the set seriousness in his deep blue eyes. All hers. The face, the body, the fabulous mind and the incredible heart. They were all hers. The thought, as well the reality of his arms holding her so intimately and his gaze looking at her so intensely, telling her to tell her friends about the

product of their love, made her want to cry.

Oh boy, was she pregnant.

Leaning forward, she kissed him in a way that showed him all that was in her soul that very moment, then turned away from him, so they lay spoon-style on the couch, and whispered as she rested her suddenly drowsy head on his forearm, "What would I do without you, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru laughed and splayed a protective hand over her flat tummy and replied, "You? You would be fine. You would be ruling the world, just as you are now and you would be adored and pursued by thousands of men." He paused to kiss the back of her ear and take a deep whiff of her soft perfume, then continued, "I, on the other hand, would be miserable, lonely wreck."

Usagi laughed gently, then stretched in his arms and yawned, "Good."

.v.v.v.v.v.v

What a tease:P Okay, I again thank you for reading and I know that you're gonna e-mail me now! My mail box is waiting! Live it, love it! Heh, see ya soon!

Cori!

Written: July of 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Note: Please write no matter when I originally wrote this, I'd love to hear what you think! The date is more for me anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Maternal Moon

Chapter 3

Author: me! Cori!

Rating: probably PG, it's all I can afford.

Disclaimer: You keep asking this question and I keep telling you, yes! Yes, I own Sailormoon lunch boxes! Geez people, give me a break. And according to the rights on my lunch boxes, Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, Kodansha and a bunch of other Japanese companies whose names are unpronounceable to the American people.

Maternal Moon

Chapter 3

"Minako!" Makoto called, waving at the bright blond from across the room.

Minako turned and smiled widely at Makoto. Her long, blonde hair was still tied up in her red bow and her blue eyes still sparkled merrily. After her short stint as a model and even shorter one at acting again, Minako had decided to try something new. After taking some business courses, she tried her hand at interior decorating. Her fame as a well-known face quickly established her among the rich and famous, and using her never-ending charm, convinced some big name designers to join her ranks. All this from a woman who didn't know the difference between a tassel and fringe.

"Makoto! This is great." Minako exclaimed as she reached her taller friend, then gestured towards the rent-a-floor monopolizing the center of the restaurant, "I didn't know you could dance here."

Makoto froze and groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead in obvious grief, "Don't remind me! Gods, Mina-chan, this night is going to be a disaster!"

"What happened?" Minako asked, her tone concerned.

"Oh, I thought it would be a nice celebration thing to do if I put a dance floor in for the anniversary, but my band's lead singer went all diva on me and refused to perform with out a proper dressing room to prepare in."

"And what did you say?"

"That this wasn't a night club as of yet and to get her butt behind the microphone." Makoto paused, then winced, adding, "Except I actually may have called her 'butt' her 'bony ass.' Needless to say, she took exception to my request."

Minako laughed good-naturedly as she teased, "Same old Mako-chan, always acting before thinking."

"Yeah, same old Mako-chan." Makoto grimaced in reply, "Up the proverbial creek without her damn paddle."

"Hey girls! Long time, no see." Interrupted a voice behind them.

Both Makoto and Minako turned and their jaws dropped. Rei stood before them in an absolutely stunning red dress, with a side-slit up to here and gold flowers screened on the satin. She wore her long dark hair down her back in her usual style, but adding some glamour by pinning two red flowers to one side.

"Rei-chan!" Minako stuttered, "You look gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you." Rei blushed slightly. She had known that she had gone a little over-board, but she so rarely got to dress up anymore.

"Wow, Rei!" Spoke a lilting voice coming upon the three, "Walking in after you is like following Moses through the Red Sea. An entire ocean of people just parted for you."

"Ami-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, "I'm so glad you could make it. You had me worried when you mentioned you had to work today."

"Well, I decided to indulge myself and took the evening off. I even left my pager in the car." Ami explained, smiling widely at her reunited friends.

Minako laughed and poked at Ami with her elbow, "Since when did you start shirking your responsibilities like that? What happened to our Mizuno Ami?"

"I'm not shirking anything." Ami protested, "I finished my round early and took a chance with the beeper."

All the girls looked at Ami expectantly and Ami sweat dropped, than broke into a grin, "Oh fine! I ditched. Happy?"

Each one fought the giggles erupting inside them and failed miserably. All laughing, they hugged each other fiercely. Several "I missed you so much"'s and "You look great" 's rippled through the group and a few restaurant patrons turned to see what the ruckus was about. A loud cough from beside them broke into the festivities, followed by a jovial, "Group hug, without me? That is so wrong."

In front of them at the foot of the stairs leading into the dining area, stood a pretty, blonde woman wearing her hair in a ponytail and a pair of very chic, wire-rimmed glasses. She smiled brightly at their confusion and stepped forward. Unfortunately, the strangers shoe caught on the last step of her ascension and she toppled over to the ground with an "Ack!"

All four girls' eyes rounded with recognition. Ami gasped and Minako clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Usa- I mean, Neo-Queen- I mean..." Makoto stammered, "I don't know what I mean."

Usagi stood and brushed off her skirt and mumbled something very Usagi-ish.

"It is you!" Makoto declared, than added, "What do we call you?"

"I prefer you call me Usagi." she whispered secretively, then added a wink, "I'm incognito tonight."

Minako squealed in delight and threw her arms around Usagi's neck, "It is soooooo good to see you!"

"Same to you Mina-chan." Usagi replied, turning to the rest, "All of you."

"How did you do this? I didn't even recognize you!" Makoto asked.

"The Luna Pen."

Ami gasped again, "Oh, Usagi. You know that the Luna Pen isn't-"

"A toy. I know Ami, I already got this speech from Luna." Usagi interrupted.

Rei laughed and placed a hand on her hip, "You'll never learn will you?"

Makoto, Minako and Ami sucked in their breaths in union, expecting yet another infamous tongue war. But to their surprise and relief, Usagi laughed and hugged Rei close to her.

"In some things, never." She said and looked at Makoto, "I didn't want to cause a scene."

"No problem, we managed that without you well enough." Makoto swept a gaze over the staring patrons.

Usagi smiled then grabbed her stomach and looked around her, "Can we eat now? I am famished!"

"Ooh, two dollar word! Girls, our little Usagi has grown into quite the little scholar." Rei jabbed.

Usagi laughed and added playfully, "Did I ever mention I hate you?"

The girls laughed loudly, causing the already annoyed diners to glare at them. Makoto led them to one of the VIP tables with a good view of the dance floor and the band set up.

"Wow Mako-chan." Usagi complimented, "This is going to be one happening party. When is the band going to play?"

Makoto's face fell and Minako patted her hand soothingly, "According to Makoto, never. Their vocalist had a hissy fit and took off."

"That's horrible!" Usagi exclaimed, "Oh, Mako-chan, I'm so sorry."

"That's not the worst of it." Makoto sighed, waving over the wine list, "When I told the owners about my idea to have dancing and a live band for our anniversary, they loved it. In fact, they loved it so much they want to turn the restaurant into a dinner club of some sort. Said it would be a great way to 'bring back the good ole' days to Crystal Tokyo'. Tonight is supposed to be the trial and they're all here to see how it goes. If I don't have an act, I could be closed down."

"I thought you owned the restaurant, Mako-chan?" Ami asked.

"Well, I run it, but I had to borrow money to get started." Makoto explained, picking a drink from the offered menu, "Until my debts are all paid back, I'm under their thumbs."

"Oh." Ami replied shortly.

The wine menu was offered to Usagi and she politely reclined it, and ordered an iced tea instead. She smiled as the waiter bowed his head in consent, then turned her attention back to the table, asking, "Why don't you have Rei-chan sing?"

Rei visibly stiffened, but it went unnoticed as Makoto snapped her fingers and pushed her chair back.

"That's it! That is it! Usagi," Makoto joyously leapt across the table to hug her savior, "you are a genius!"

Rei jumped up and quickly halted Makoto's premature celebration, "Whoa, I didn't say I would sing!" she protested.

Makoto looked shocked as she answered, "But…you have to."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Rei said, sitting back down, followed by Makoto, looking defeated.

The silence at the table was deafening. Each girl looked down at their place settings and looked out the corner of their eyes at each other. Had that actually just happened? The quiet threatened to drag on even longer, until Minako made a disbelieving noise and said, "I never thought I would see the day Hino Rei would pass up a chance to perform."

"Me either." Ami agreed.

Rei blew out another exasperated breath, "I gave up on singing, okay? I didn't want to deal with it anymore."

"What a shame." Usagi replied quietly, "You enjoyed it so much."

Rei's eyes fell upon Usagi's beautiful, pure face and found the truth in her words. Once upon a time Rei had loved singing and performing with all her heart. It had been her dream to sing professionally all her life. She used to imagine how the lights of the stage would feel against her face and the roar of the crowd after she finished a song that she had wrote and composed, poured her heart and soul into. It seemed so long ago. But that was all before her duties to the temple intensified. She just didn't have the time anymore. Not even to dream.

"I remember..." Usagi began, her recollection barging into Rei's sad thoughts, "I remember that day you gave Chibi-Usa and I a private concert at the temple for our birthday."

Rei smiled with the returning memory, how Chibi-Usa's eyes had lit up as the make-shift curtain had parted and Rei had appeared, a wooden cooking spoon her microphone, "Yeah, I put on my best dress and sang along with her favorite c.d.'s."

Usagi laughed softly and looked at Rei sadly, "Chibi-Usa had so much fun. She thought you had the most beautiful voice in the world. It was probably one of the only things we ever agreed on, how lovely your voice was. And still is."

"Chibi-Usa was wrong." Rei muttered, "Both of you were."

Usagi blinked, "Why?"

"Because if I were any good, I wouldn't be stuck in the temple sweeping my life away." Rei pointed out bitterly.

"Have you done anything to get out of the temple, Rei-chan?" Usagi prodded.

"It's not that simple, Usagi." Rei explained, "Grandfather left me the temple, he wanted me to take care of it when he was gone. I have obligations to fulfill. I'm way too busy."

"With what?"

Rei shot Usagi a stern look, silently telling her to drop it. But Usagi's face was set with a determination that Rei knew all to well not to test, "Everything my grandfather used to do. I'm not as fortunate as you guys were. I didn't have the luxuries you had. All I had was grandfather and the temple. Now all I have is the temple and I'm stuck with it."

"You got yourself stuck." Usagi commented, "Get yourself out."

Rei glared at her and then murmured, "I never got the chance."

Usagi swept her hand towards the stage and the dance floor, waiting to be danced on, "Here's one. Staring you in the face."

Rei pondered Usagi's words, then shook her head, "It's been too long. Since I've sung in front of an audience, I mean."

"If you get nervous, just sing to Chibi-Usa and I. We'll always think you're great." Usagi reassured, flattening her palm against her stomach.

"Me too." Makoto added.

"Me three!" Minako piped in and Ami simply nodded in whole-hearted agreement.

Rei looked at her friends in amazement. They still had that much faith in her, after all this time? Even Makoto, whose career could depend on this one performance, believed in her with a fierceness that amazed Rei. These were her fellow warriors, her closest confidants, and best friends. She suddenly realized how alone she had been without them. She could see the love and trust on each face that she looked at. How could she ever not be with these women?

"All right." Rei agreed, "I'll do it."

Ami sighed in relief as Minako whooped in joy. Makoto grabbed at Rei's hand like a lifeline and jumped up and down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Rei, you are the best friend a girl could have. I'll go tell the band!"

Rei heard Usagi chuckle lightly and turned around, looking at her in a whole new light. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Rei asked, "How did you get so smart, Usagi-chan?"

"It's called growing up." Usagi smiled and then playfully pinched Rei's arm, "You should try it sometime."

"Oh, really!" Rei exclaimed as she pinched back.

"OUCH! That hurt, Rei!" Usagi cried.

"Well, you did it first."

"You didn't have to pinch back!"

"Sure, I did. I had to get you back!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Rei-baka!"

"Oh, Odango Attama, you sounded just like a little old lady when you said that!"

"Why, you...thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhp!"

"Thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhp!"

The tongues lashed and quivered with heated words as Ami and Minako sweat-dropped.

"Now this is much more like it." Minako joked, crooking her hand up behind her head.

"Oh yes, just like old times." Ami agreed weakly.

Makoto magically appeared behind Rei and knocked her twice on the head, "If you're done making a spectacle of yourself, the band is ready for you."

Fear suddenly gripped Rei's insides and she nearly backed out all over again, when Usagi's hand slipped into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Rei looked down at her and Usagi smiled reassuringly, "You can do this."

Rei looked around the restaurant, saw the band step onto the stage and ready their instruments, waiting for her. She swallowed a think lump in her throat and looked desperately at her friends, her eyes resting on Usagi's, and the faith she saw there made her nervousness immediately melt away.

"Just you and Chibi-Usa, huh? Well, that audience isn't very big."

Usagi smiled even wider and her eyes misted slightly, "Not at all."

Taking a steadying breath, Rei gave Usagi's hand one last squeeze and looked at Makoto, "Ok, here goes nothing."

Makoto nodded and led Rei down to the stage.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: Go Rei! Go Rei! I wonder how she'll do? Well, I guess I could go on to chapter four to find out, wanna come with me? I know you do! Let's go!

Oh, and this chapter is still dedicated to my first e-mail ever. Luv ya Bluberri! Thank you so much for loving me! Everyone, follow, Bluberri's example and e-mail me you for reading!

Cori!

Written in: July of 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Note: Please continue to e-mail me despite how long ago this story was originally posted. I'd still love to hear from you! The date is more for my benefit anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Maternal Moon

Chapter 4

Author: ChibiCori, who else would it be?

Rating: PG-13, violence

Disclaimer: Naoko owns Sailor Moon and all the characters and Cori owns this little fic, two lunch boxes, a bank, a trash can, a poster, key chains of all 5 along with a 3d one of Tuxedo Mask, and two doors covered with Sailor Moon pics. And I admit to stealing my friend Brenda's Sailor Moon c.d. But she never calls anymore, so it's mine now! Mwa-ha-ha!

Maternal Moon

Chapter 4

A dark shadow glared through the dancing couples as the dark-haired singer belted out the last song. She had a lovely voice; it was energetic and had an edge. The kind of voice that sang ballads as well as it could sing rock songs. Her voice enthralled all listening to it. She had a presence to her as well, that demanded the recognition she was surely going to receive. If she wanted to, this Hino Rei would do well in show business.

But the shadowy figure wasn't there to see a good song and dance. Here yes slid to the table that the singer had come from. Sitting at it was a tall brunette, whom she recognized as the proprietor of the restaurant. Next to her a blue-haired doctor, and more importantly, two, blue-eyed blondes.

The assassin had been sent to kill Neo-Queen Serenity and her unborn child. She had been told that her target would be at this restaurant, visiting friends. She was also told to expect the queen to be in disguise. Looking at the two women, she decided the one with the bow was her target. Her face was familiar and she had an elegant, poised aura to her. The other blonde looked like a secretary, and she had seen her falling when she came in. Everyone knew that the queen of Neo Tokyo was considered the epitome of elegance and class.

The assassin's hand moved to her hip, where she had a small arsenal of weapons at her fingertips. Well hidden under her jacket that she hadn't checked at the door. The people in Crystal Tokyo were becoming trusting fools. And now they would have to pay for their foolishness. Tonight, the world lost its future.

MM MM MM MM MM

Rei finished her song, her arms in the air as an exclamation of it. The audience applauded loudly, then, one by one, diners stood and clapped their hands wildly. Rei felt a familiar rush sweep through her veins as she bowed one last time and stepped off the stage. The applause continued until the band cued up and played old classics, calling the couples onto the dance floor again.

"That was great Rei-chan!" Minako exclaimed as Rei came back to the table and sat.

"You still got it!" Ami enthusiastically agreed.

Usagi grinned and arched a smug brow, "I told you so."

Rei smiled widely, "Yeah, well. It was kind of fun."

"Kind of!" Makoto sputtered, knocking her palm into her forehead in disbelief, "You had the whole place going. You got a standing ovation! Don't give us any kind-ofs. You loved every moment of it!"

All the girls laughed, agreeing with Makoto, pestering Rei into admittance. The waiter returned with their drink orders and handed them their food menus. Makoto suggested that everybody start with the shrimp appetizer, "It's really good, I made up the recipe myself!" Usagi asked for another glass of tea and he left with their orders.

"Why don't you have a glass of wine, Usagi? This isn't high school anymore. We're all adults and the last time I checked, this was a party." Minako asked, looking at Usagi with confusion in her eyes.

Usagi was quiet for a moment, looking at Minako and then she breathed out slowly. 'Here goes nothin'.'

"Well, you see, I'm-"

"That performance reminded me of that time back in junior high when you planned and sang in that festival at TA." Makoto unwittingly interrupted.

Ami laughed at the memory, "Except this time a giant fish didn't spoil it."

Makoto, Minako and Usagi giggled their agreement and Rei sniffed dramatically, "I didn't think it was very funny. I spent all that time working on that music and one lousy Cardian ruined it all."

"I thought it was a 'cinch'?" Usagi teased.

"Yeah." Minako added, pointing a finger into the air and pulled her face into her best Rei impression, "It was no problem really, breezed right through it."

Four sets of eyes fell on Rei, who smiled sheepishly, "Maybe I exaggerated somewhat."

"Somewhat." Usagi repeated, stretching her arms out to her side as far as they would go. Rei pushed at her, causing Usagi to fall over onto Minako. Minako yelped in surprise and spilled wine on her dress. Usagi managed to straighten herself out and smile in apology at Minako, who just laughed and held what was left of her wine in the middle of the table.

"To us." she said, her eyes dancing as she looked at her friends.

"To our past." Ami toasted.

"The good times." Makoto joked, putting her glass up.

Rei smiled and felt whole for the first time in what seemed forever, "To the present." she added.

The girls looked at Usagi, who just stared for a while looking from face to face, allowing each, warm happy memory to flood into her head. Ami patiently helping her study for the big math tests that she usually failed anyway. Makoto attempting to teach her to cook, then cheering her up when it came out all wrong. Minako always beating her at the Sailor V game at the arcade, then getting her something cute from the claw game to make her feel better. And then there was Rei, constantly bickering and nagging at Usagi, only because she wanted her to be the best she could be. She had missed them so much. And then the realization that she missed Chibi-Usa too had her reeling. And now, they were all going to be together again! Her eyes glistened as she added her glass to the four already held high above the table, "And the future."

"The future!" their voices and glasses clinked in unison. Taking a sip from their glasses, they set them down and continued to reminisce. They remembered study sessions and monsters. School and battles. Evil teachers and evil queens. It wasn't your usual sort of reunion chatter, but then, these girls had never been normal.

"I'm sorry, but I really should try to clean this up." Minako pardoned as she plucked at her wine-dampened dress, "I'd hate to get pulled over after this smelling like booze. Where's the bathroom, Mako-chan?"

"Don't fall in!" Makoto joked as she pointed out the way for Minako.

The remaining girls chuckled and the table lapsed into a contented silence for a moment.

"It is really good to see you guys again." Ami said, breaking into a wide smile and added, "You should have seen the faces on some of the other girls at the office when I told them I was going out with some old friends. Their jaws hit the floor. I'm quite sure they were convinced that I had no life outside of the hospital. Boy did I surprise them."

Usagi laughed and began to answer when Makoto grabbed her hand and groaned, "Oh, I am so stupid! I just now realized that I interrupted you before."

Usagi blushed and looked down at her lap, "It's okay Mako-chan."

"No it isn't, I always do that and I know it's rude. I'm really sorry, I truly am." Makoto insisted, than added, "So, what were you going to say?"

Usagi looked up, still blushing bright red and shook her head, "We should wait for Minako to come back."

"Come on!" Makoto cried, "We'll tell her when she comes back. You know how long Minako can take in the bathroom."

"No, I really shouldn't. You can wait a little longer." Usagi decided.

Rei suddenly stood up, jolting the table. Makoto's wine glass tipped over and red wine sloshed over onto Makoto's pale green dress, causing her to stand just as suddenly as Rei had. Ami quickly grabbed up her glass before it spilled onto her and Usagi yelped as she grabbed a napkin to help Makoto with her dress.

"Rei! Look what you did!" Makoto exclaimed, grabbing the napkin from Usagi and blotted at the green silk, "What is wrong with you?"

"There is danger." Rei answered sharply, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Makoto, "Here."

Makoto's eyes widened in disbelief, her soiled dress forgotten as she stood up straight and looked around her frantically, "Here? In my restaurant?"

"What is it, Rei? Ami asked, standing up next to her dark-haired friend.

Rei cast them a silencing glare and then looked around her slowly. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands together, lacing all but her index fingers together. Focusing her powers to discover the source of the evil, she pointed her index fingers out into the restaurant, moving her hands slowly along until they suddenly stopped. There, the evil was coming from – she opened her eyes and choked on her words.

"Gods, Minako!" Rei cried and she quickly darted from the table towards the restrooms. Ami, Makoto and Usagi promptly followed, weaving in between the tables that obstructed their path to Minako. Finally reaching the long hallway that led to the kitchen and restrooms, they sprinted to the ladies room. Rei swung open the bathroom door and gasped at the sight that she saw.

A darkly clad woman, stood at the other end of the room, with Minako pinned to a wall. A very lethal-looking knife was held at her throat.

"Minako!" Usagi exclaimed, her hands leaping to her mouth.

The assassin looked over at them and spoke coldly, "It is a shame you came in when you did. Now I must kill you all. But first," she began as she looked again at Minako, "blondie here!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ami demanded, her voice cracking a bit, sounding off her fear for her friend.

"Neo-Queen Serenity must die!" the assassin cried out. Her eyes darted wildly and the girls saw plainly that she was dead serious.

Usagi swallowed and tears stung the back of her eyes. 'This is my fault, all my fault', she thought.

"For the last time, you whacko!" Minako gasped as she tried to struggle free, "I am not Neo-Queen Serenity!"

"I am." Usagi said, without hesitation. She could not let Minako die in her place.

"No!" Minako and Rei shouted.

"You expect me to believe that?" The assassin laughed, "You expect me to actually believe that you are Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Yes, because I am." Usagi stated coolly as she pulled the Luna Pen from her purse.

"Don't do it Usagi!" Makoto cried.

Usagi ignored her friends' pleas and lifted the pen high above her head, "Luna Pen, Dissolve!"

A bright light flashed and encircled Usagi, causing her disguise to melt away. In place of the simple looking secretary was the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Her long, blonde hair tied itself up in two round buns. She wore a long, flowing gown and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

The assassin looked on in awe as the light faded away and Neo-Queen Serenity stood before her, "You are her." Her grip on Minako dropped and she charged, "Prepare to die!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"

There was another flash of light, except this time red and instantly, Sailor Mars fended off the assassin's attack, pushing her into one of the stalls.

"Sailor Mars!" Usagi cried out, her shock evident on her face.

Rei flicked out her henshin wand and smiled, "Never leave home without it."

"I couldn't agree more." Ami stated, pulling out her henshin wand, Makoto and Minako following suit.

"Well, let's go!" Minako commanded.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

Soon, all four Sailor Senshi stood in front of Usagi.

"This feels so good!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"You could say that again!" Sailor Jupiter grinned.

"Heads up guys, we're on duty remember?" Sailor Venus barked.

Both girls blushed, "Right." Sailor Mercury apologized. Sailor Jupiter stuck a hand behind her head and answered coyly, "Sorry."

"Sailor Mercury, get Serenity out of here!" Mars ordered.

"But-" Usagi protested.

"No arguing, get her out of here!" Venus repeated Mars' earlier sentiment.

Ami began to pull Usagi towards the bathroom doors when the lights turned off. A laughing hiss permeated the room.

"What an honor. The Sailor Senshi comes out of retirement for little ole me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Jupiter snapped, "We are sworn to protect Neo-Queen Serenity to the last."

"And we will!" Venus finished, posing momentarily.

There was a short silence, then the sound of quick, light footsteps, "Well, you're doing a very poor job."

The sound of ripping flesh jumped from Usagi's direction, followed by her pained scream. She fell back into Mercury's arms and screamed again. The knife had slashed into her arm, and Usagi could feel the sticky blood drip down her arm and roll off her fingertips onto the cool tile floor. It smeared across her white dress and she began to feel dizzy. Slumping in Mercury's hold, she held her bleeding arm and cried out once more.

"No!" Mercury shouted.

"Serenity!" Jupiter ran to the sound of Usagi's crying.

"Fire Soul Bird!" Sailor Mars screamed and a large bird of fire leapt from her fingers and flew towards the assassin, and Usagi.

"Look out!" Jupiter called, pushing both Usagi and Mercury out of the line of Mar's fire.

"Get her out of here!" Venus cried, then grunted as she was hit by the assassin from the side.

Usagi could hear them struggling in the dark with her attacker. She had to stop this. She struggled to stand, but her arm had made her so weak. Sailor Mercury's arms enveloped her and helped her the rest of the way.

"Come on." She said.

"Sailor Mercury, no." Usagi pleaded, "I can help."

Sailor Mercury blinked and asked, "How?"

Usagi pulled out her brooch and held it out for Mercury to see. Mercury looked from the locket to Usagi in confusion.

"Serenity? Why are you-"

"Why do you still carry around you henshin wand? Old habits die hard I guess." Usagi interrupted, "Let me help."

Mercury shook her head and pointed at Usagi's arm, "No, your arm. Your too weak to fight."

"What, this? It's nothing. I've had worse and still defeated the enemy." Usagi stated, her eyes pleading with Mercury.

Sighing, Mercury nodded and slowly released her hold, "All right. Who am I to order a queen around anyway?"

Usagi smiled and held the brooch high in the air.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!" she shouted and after a whirl of ribbons, Usagi had transformed into the warrior, Sailor Moon. But something was different. Usagi could feel it. Though the power of the Silver Crystal had healed her arm, or numbed it at least, she felt even weaker than before. There was a funny tingling in her abdomen, not a painful tingling, but a draining one. Usagi heard a frantic scream from one of her friends and immediately forgot her misgivings. She had to help her friends!

Meanwhile, the Senshi found they were facing a whole new kind of enemy. She was fast and strong, but different from everyone else they had battled. It didn't help that they couldn't see her at the moment either.

"Somebody turn on the lights!" Jupiter called from somewhere on the floor.

"I tried, she totally fried them!" Mars called, as she dodged a punch to the head.

"You want light? Why didn't you just ask?" Venus called, "One night-light coming right up! Crescent Beam Shower!"

Light showered the room and illuminated all in it. "Crescent Beam, Hover!" Sailor Venus ordered and the light stayed at the center of the room. The assassin found herself surrounded by all the Sailor Senshi. As well as one new player to the game.

"Hey you!" a voice commanded the assassin's attention, "You've messed with the wrong queen! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of love, justice and my Crystal Kingdom, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars and Jupiter called.

"That's me!" Sailor Moon smiled, posing.

"You, are going to punish, me?" the assassin chuckled, "Promises, promises."

The assassin leapt from the circle of surrounding senshi and landed smoothly in front of a surprised Sailor Moon. Caught off guard, she was quickly forced to the wall by the assassin's choking hand.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called.

"Serenity!" Venus cried.

But she couldn't hear their worried cries. A sharp-pitched wailing filled her ears and her head grew light. The tingling in her abdomen grew to a sharp jabbing pain. It intensified and spread through her whole body. Sailor Moon began to scream as every limb felt like she was being stretched and twisted in some invisible torture rack. Her transformation flickered in and out and she was powerless to stop the assassin from killing her and Chibi-Usa.

"No!" Mars protested, bringing her hands together, "Burning Mand-"

"Stop!" Venus intervened, "You may hit Sailor Moon too!"

"But we have to do something!" Venus cried, "Look at her!"

As if her prayer had been answered, a flash of red shot across the assassin's face, causing her to back away from Sailor Moon and release her grasp. It was Usagi, not Sailor Moon or even the Neo-Queen, who slid to the floor, her transformation fading completely out. The assassin held her bleeding face and demanded, "Who did this?"

"I did." Answered a strong, infuriated voice.

Sailor Mars looked down to find a red rose deeply embedded in the tile floor, "Tuxedo Kamen!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, stepping from the shadows, "Why do you attack your queen?"

"She is not my queen." The assassin spat as she wiped blood from her eyes, "My loyalties lay with the hand that pays me."

"Who is paying you?"

The assassin stared at Tuxedo Kamen. Her eyes glinted darkly, but Tuxedo Kamen's were just as dangerous. The corners of her mouth lifted in a mirthful smile, her eyes telling him that she understood her danger, but did he know his? Suddenly, she had unsheathed a long sword that glinted white as it speared straight for Usagi's fallen form.

"This line must end here!" she screamed.

"NO!" As quickly as she had pulled out her sword, Tuxedo Kamen had thrown himself in between the assassin and Usagi. His cane lashed out and blocked the sword from falling down, "I won't let you hurt them." He grunted.

The assassin laughed and looked down at him, pushing all her weight down on her sword. Tuxedo Kamen's cane began to crack.

"Hurt them? Oh no, I would never hurt them." She whispered cruelly, "I am going to kill them."

Looking at Tuxedo Kamen, the assassin suddenly saw that she was doomed. His deep blue eyes behind his white mask crackled with electricity and she could see the sheer hatred and fury inside his soul. His fist uncurled to show a glowing white ball in his palm.

"I'll kill you first! Tuxedo, the Smoking Bomber!" he roared and threw the ball of light into the stomach of the assassin with all his might. Making contact with a thunderous sound, the blast sent her hurdling into the opposite, her body making a sickening crunch and then dropping into a pathetic heap. Blood smeared the tile walls where she had dragged down.

"Gods." Sailor Mercury whimpered, looking at the assassin's body, not wanting to say it, but the realization escaped her lips anyway, "She was human."

Venus emitted a strangled sound and then began to sob. Rei just stared at the body, appearing to be in shock. Jupiter cried out and finally managed to angrily shout, "What is going on? Tuxedo Kamen, what just happened?"

Tuxedo Kamen hadn't heard a word. He was at Usagi's side, holding her close and gently prodding.

"Usako? Usako, wake up." His transformation melted away, as did everyone else's.

Usagi's eyelids fluttered, and then slowly opened and she looked up at him, managed a small smile and coughed out, "Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled gratefully and crushed her small body into his. He fought his tears as he whispered into her hair, "What were you thinking, Usagi?"

"I-I just wanted to help." She defended.

"But in your condition-"

"That is such a lame excuse." Her eyes suddenly began to water and fat tears rolled down her dirty cheeks, "I can't hold transformation anymore, Mamo-chan. I tried and I couldn't."

Mamoru quieted her hysterics with soothing kisses as he picked her up, "Ssh, it's okay. We'll figure everything out. Let's just make sure that you're okay first."

She quietly continued to cry as Mamoru carried her out of the bathroom and began to feel unconsciousness take over as Makoto instructed them to take the back way out through the kitchen. She felt completely drained and devastated. As they stepped outside and was greeted with a biting cold, Usagi tightened her hold on Mamoru to keep warm. Finally, they got into a waiting vehicle and sped off towards the palace.

And the entire time, Usagi had been mumbling into Mamoru's ear, "Couldn't hold transformation. I couldn't hold my transformation."

To Be Continued…

Well, what is going on there? Weird stuff. Thank you for reading! E-mail! It makes for strong healthy bones! Much and Kisses Such,

Cori!

Written in: July of 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Note: same as the last few chapters! Don't hesitate to write, no matter how old these stinky fics get!


	5. Chapter 5

Maternal Moon

Chapter 5

Author: That would be me, Cori! A.K.A.: The Fabulous ChibiCori (I'm so humble ;)

Rating: PG-13 (a couple mild swear words)

Disclaimers: I would like to disclaim that Sailor Moon is mine. I know, it's shocking, but true. I never owned Sailor Moon and I've been lying to you all. The woman who does own it is Naoko Takeuchi. She deserves all your love and admiration, not I. Well, how about a little love and admiration?

Maternal Moon

Chapter 5

"Your assassin has failed, Milady." The servant informed, bowing his head.

"Why?" Milady's voice commanded.

There was a pause, then a timid reply, "The Sailor Senshi showed up, Milady."

"The Sailor Senshi? I wasn't expecting this." There was a long moment of silence, then, "No matter. My plan will just have to be readjusted a little. Leave me."

"Excuse me, Milady, but why are we-"

A slender, pale hand slashed through the dark and met the servants face with resounding force. The servant clutched his cheek and stared at his mistress, his eyes haunted and frightened. The slap echoed through the halls of the Crystal Palace quietly and Milady stood over the man, her face shadowed, her posture menacing.

"How dare you question me? You are my pawn, a piece that is here for my comfort. You do as I say, no questions asked!" Milady's cold, regal voice whispered cruelly, her face inches from the servant's. He could feel the frost of her breath on his nose.

"I-I understand, Mi-Milady." The servant quivered as he backed away.

"Good, if you ever do such a thing again, expect something much worse than a face-slapping." Milady's voice was low, and deadly. The servant shivered and quickly escaped his lady's wrath. The soft closing of the door behind him was followed by the soft clicks of heels against the marble floor. Milady stopped at one of the tall arched windows that opened out into the grandeur that was Crystal Tokyo. Stroking the back of her hand along a cold, white cheek, she smiled slowly and darkly. A gold ring with the insignia of the House of the Moon shone off her middle finger.

Milady opened the window and took in a brisk breath of air. Leaning out the window, the wind catching in her long dark hair, whipping it around her violently, the evil lady stared at Crystal Tokyo and released a mirthful laugh.

"Soon, you will all be mine."

MM MM MM MM MM

Mamoru held one of Usagi's hands while his other smoothed her bangs from her brow. Smiling lightly, he pressed his lips to her small hand and placed it down gently next to her. Ami and Minako sat on the other side of the bed, Rei and Makoto standing behind them. Each one wore a face filled with remorse and concern. Ami's grip on Usagi's hand began to bleach her knuckles white. Minako placed a comforting hand on Ami's shoulder, and her crushing hold lessened, but did not drop.

The doctor that had been called finished packing his bag and looked up at the sad scene.

He smiled as he thought of how loyal the queen's friends were, and how much the king loved her. She was truly blessed. Hoping to alleviate the worry that was plainly etched on their faces, he spoke into the silence, "She'll be fine. She's just a little worn out, that's all."

Mamoru stood and shook the doctor's hand until his arm was nearly wrenched from the other man's socket, "Thank you very much."

"Like I've said, she's fine." The doctor winced as he managed to pry his hand loose of Mamoru's, then he added, "She should stay in bed for at least a week though. After that, we'll have to see how she feels."

Casting one last friendly smile at the group, the doctor bowed his head and left the room. Mamoru closed the door after him and leaned his forehead against the panels, muttering, "Thank the gods."

"I don't understand. Why couldn't she hold transformation?" Ami sobbed, holding onto Usagi's frail hand like a lifeline, "I just don't understand."

"Is she sick?" Minako asked Mamoru, dropping her hand from Ami's shoulder, seeing that the blue-haired woman refused to be consoled, "She had been acting funny tonight."

Mamoru's breath caught and he slowly turned, looking at them through confused and pained eyes, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Makoto asked, her eyes immediately registering the panic she felt squeeze her heart.

Ami gasped and looked at Mamoru, her eyes watering and her lips trembling, her hand squeezing Usagi's even tighter than the death-lock it already had, "Mamo- I mean King Endymion. She isn't actually sick, is she?"

Mamoru managed a feeble smile and answered, "No Ami, she's not sick. And you guys can call me Mamoru." His eyes searched all of theirs, than settled on his sleeping wife, "It's what Usagi calls me all the time."

"What is wrong with her, Mamoru-san?" Rei urged, her voice the closest to pleading it had been in a long time.

Mamoru looked at the four girls. They had saved Usagi thousands of times over, and Usagi herself had protected all of them, even if it meant her own life. But now, it seemed she couldn't do that anymore. She couldn't even protect herself anymore. Mamoru realized this and knew that he had to tell them, for Usagi's sake. And Chibi-Usa's, "Usagi's pregnant."

Minako let out a sharp shriek as Makoto and Rei gasped in unison. Ami's eyes widened and she looked down at Usagi. Finally noticing her bone-crunching grip on Usagi's hand, she dropped it suddenly, as if she'd been burned.

"Relax, Ami-chan. You can't catch it!" Minako laughed.

Makoto stepped forward and offered her hand to Mamoru, the fear in her eyes melted to joy and pride, "This is great! Congratulations!"

Mamoru didn't hesitate as he took Makoto's hand and shook it firmly, "Thank you."

Rei clapped him on the back, a gesture only she and Usagi could ever get away with and exclaimed, "It's is better than great! We'll get to see Chibi-Usa as a baby."

"I can't wait myself." Mamoru smiled widely, imagining his pink-haired daughter, wailing and flailing chubby little arms in her mother's arms, then added jovially, "But there are waiting periods for these sort of things."

Minako was in hysterics, Makoto laughed and Rei just rolled her eyes, "When did you get so corny Mamoru-san?"

"Hey, I thought dads were supposed to be corny?" Mamoru laughed, nudging Rei with his elbow.

That had Minako on the floor, doubled over in laughing fits. Makoto went to pick her up, mumbling, "Mina-chan, stop that! You're going to give yourself a massive coronary."

Minako allowed herself to be picked up and as she wiped away a happy tear, her face suddenly stilled and she looked up at Makoto, "What's that?"

Minako's clueless stare had everyone in the room laughing, all but Ami, who hadn't joined in the celebration in the first place. She simply looked down at Usagi, brushing light fingers over her slumbering face and gently lifting golden strands away from her face. She always did look like a princess when she slept, and now she was a queen, carrying the future of their world, and friend from the past in her womb.

"Why didn't she tell us?" She asked quietly, more to herself then anyone else, "I would have never let her transform if I had known."

Rei's mind flashed back to Usagi's firm resolve when Minako had gone to the restrooms. 'No, you can wait a little bit longer.' Rei sighed and went to Ami's side, "I think she tried, Ami-chan."

"She should have said something." Ami cried, "This is all my fault."

Mamoru watched as the tears drizzled over Ami's pale cheeks as he sat next to Usagi, looking at the weeping woman intently from across the bed, "Ami, to tell the truth, Usagi wasn't so sure about having a baby right now. She's scared and feeling unsure about how she will handle it. But it is also the truth that Usagi left tonight with every intention of telling you guys about Chibi-Usa."

Ami nodded, her eyes finally letting some of her own joy show through behind the last clinging remains of anguish. A smile quivered at the corners of her mouth and she suddenly laughed. Swiping fiercely at her damp cheeks and eyes, Ami smiled brilliantly and said, "This is the loveliest news I've ever heard. You and Usagi must be so happy."

"We are." He reached across the bed to put a hand over Usagi's and Ami's

A short pause filled with joy filled the room, until Rei's suspicious voice asked, "Who else knows?"

Mamoru looked up at her with a confused look on his face. But when his eyes met hers, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Furrowing his brow, he played Rei's game, "Just us."

"Her doctor doesn't know?" Minako asked, finally coming back to the reality of the situation.

"No, she has an appointment with him at the end of the week." Mamoru shook his head, his eyes never leaving Rei's, not wanting to believe what they implied.

"Why didn't you tell that doctor?" Ami asked, pointing at the door where the doctor had exited.

"That's not her regular doctor." Mamoru could feel his throat tightening, his heart thudded insanely in his chest, 'Gods, no. Don't let this happen.' "If the wrong people find out, it could be dangerous."

"Too late." Rei stated, looking at Usagi, her jaw set and the wheels in her mind grinding in thought.

All it took was the vocalization of Rei's concern, and Mamoru felt himself loose control. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, holding Usagi in his arms protectively and suddenly an invisible hand grabbed her and ripped her from his hold. In his mind's eye, he could see her head disappearing over the edge. Mamoru's chest tightened painfully as he leaned his elbows on his knees and shoved his face into his hands, trying to put a lid on the over-boiling fury inside him.

He failed, miserably.

"No, no! Damn it!" Mamoru roared, throwing his hands away from his face and balling them into fists that he pounded onto the mattress beneath him.

"Mamoru-san." Ami protested, holding a comforting hand out to him.

He ignored it and grabbed a fistful of sheets, his angry fingers tearing at the delicate fabric, "I wanted this to be normal for her! Just once. I wanted something to be normal!"

"Tough." Rei barked, standing over him, her hands on her hips. Her eyes dared him to respond.

And he did. Narrowing his eyes and rising to his full height, Mamoru was nearly shocked at the menacing tone escaping his own throat, "What?"

The others cowered under Mamoru's intense, infuriated glare, but Rei stood her ground. She tilted her head as far back as it would go so she could look into his face, not backing up one step, "Get used to it. Usagi is Neo-Queen Serenity now, and even before everything else, she was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You can't just pretend a history like that away, Mamoru. She was never meant to be normal, or to lead a normal life. Neither will Chibi-Usa, or her daughter and every other daughter after that. They were born to lead our world. And as their protector, I am going to make sure that happens."

Mamoru slowly absorbed her words, than lowered his head, taking a step backward. She was right. It was foolish and selfish of him to think that anything they ever did would be average. Neither Usagi nor even he were destined to lead normal lives. And neither would their friends it seemed.

"You're right." He whispered, looking at his slumbering wife and he sighed with reassignment, "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, Rei."

Rei's eyes softened momentarily, than sparked with determination, "The only consolation I can give you is to continue with my destiny as protector of the royal family. I will guard Usagi and your child to the last."

With that, Rei bowed before her king. Mamoru watched with bewilderment. Does she mean? Could she-

"Me too." Ami stood next to Rei, mimicking the gesture of respect.

"Count me in." Minako chimed in, bowing.

Makoto too, silently ducked her head.

Mamoru blinked, his mind refusing to take in what had just happened, and again he needed to hear the words before he would believe it, "What does this mean?"

Rei held her henshin wand close to her heart as she looked over at him, her purple eyes flashing with fierce decision, "It means, your majesty, that the Sailor Senshi have been reinstated."

To Be Continued…

The senshi are good friends. They're nice! Thanks for reading! R&R if you please!

Don't be shy. I don't bite! Only chocolate-covered Mamo-clones, but I've learned my lesson on that.

Cori!

Written in: July 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Note: blah blah blah, go ahead and write. I love you all! Blah blah!


	6. Chapter 6

Maternal Moon

Chapter 6

Author: ChibiCori wrote this fic. And she rules! (Like I said, humble - )

Rating: A soft and fuzzy PG

Disclaimer: I'm happy to announce that Takuechi-sensei has taken the contract for my life off the black market! I can live, just as long as I make no reference to owning Sailor Moon again. YAY! So, I don't guys, I don't own Sailor Moon. But a little piece of it will always belong to my heart.

You don't think that counts, do you?

Maternal Moon

Chapter 6

Usagi's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by blinding light. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes and, as they readjusted to the light, she took in the disheveled appearance of her room. Clothes and bed sheets littered across the floor and drawers were left partially open with fabric dangling from their insides. Usagi almost groaned as her mind's ear heard her mother's voice speaking sternly at her, "Tsukino Usagi, you are not leaving this room until it is spotless, and that is that!" A slamming door usually punctuated the ultimatum, and the memory brought a whisper of a smile to Usagi's lips.

'Well that's were having a maid is nice, Mom.' Usagi thought, the ghost of her smile suddenly leaping into vitality and rolled over to fall back asleep. That was the plan, but a shadowed head popped up in her line of vision, calling into her ear, "Out of bed, sleepy-head!"

Usagi yelped and leapt backwards, slamming into the headboard of her bed. As her heartbeat lessened and her head cleared of fear, she saw the perpetrator and groaned, "Minako! You scared me!"

Minako laughed loudly and pinched Usagi's upper arm, and receiving a slap from Usagi on the offending hand. Laughing again, Minako stated, "I figured I did when you jumped back ten feet. But that obviously means you are well enough to get out of bed and have some breakfast with the living."

Minako pulled the comforter off of Usagi as a finalizing punctuation mark. Usagi groaned once more and put a pillow over her face, "Just one more day. Come on Mina-chan!"

It had been two weeks since the party at Makoto's restaurant. Everyone had decided that she should stay in bed until Usagi's actual physician could check her and make sure Chibi-Usa was fine. Not that Usagi minded. She thoroughly loved sleeping in.

She knew very little of what went on outside her room. Mamoru had taken care of everything. The only matter-of-state she knew of was that the Sailor Senshi had officially come out of retirement. Well, they'd only told Mamoru of that little detail, but he also happened to be the king of the world, so that had to make it official.

However, Usagi couldn't help but frown at this. That meant all the other girls would have to put their own lives on the back burner so they could take care of poor, defenseless Usagi again. She didn't want that for her friends. She was Neo-Queen Serenity for Pete's sake, she could take care of herself.

But she knew she couldn't. It was the old adage, adding salt to the wound. Usagi couldn't protect herself, or Chibi-Usa. She couldn't hold her transformation. Usagi winced as she remembered the night more clearly. The tiles cracking behind her as the assassin pushed her into the wall. Her chest tightened when she thought of the assassin's choking hold. But most distinctly, she remembered the burning, hot-white pain in her belly. How it had shot throughout her body as it pulled back, taking her power and energy with it. It was as if Chibi-Usa had taken the transformation. 'Stupid kid, doesn't she know I was trying to protect her?'

A pillow softly thudded against her stomach and Usagi gasped. Lifting the pillow off her head, Usagi glared at Minako, "Hey, watch it! I am pregnant, remember?"

Minako just grinned slyly and jumped up onto the bed, standing above her, "Yeah, I got the memo." She consented, starting to bounce up and down, "But that's it. You're only pregnant, you're not going to die."

"So?" Usagi questioned, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. She had missed moments like this.

"So? So, get up! Rise and shine! Healthy mommy's make healthy babies!"

Usagi laughed then, not being able to hold it back any longer. An idea came over her and she quickly chucked her pillow at Minako, who managed to skillfully dodge it.

"Missed me!" Minako said in a singsong voice as she stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

And never one to back down to a challenge issued by her friends, Usagi returned the action and jumped up, a pillow in hand. Minako gasped in surprise as she received a feathery blow. Usagi giggled and gripped her weapon of choice, ready to hit again, when Minako quickly swooped another pillow from the head of the bed.

"You are such a phony!" Minako commented, smacking Usagi's pillow with her own.

"You can only fake what is not real." Usagi shot back, a wise tone in her voice.

Minako paused for a moment, blinking, her eyes desperately looking for comprehension. Then she shook her head and laughed, "Do you have any idea what you are talking about?"

"Nope." Usagi grinned, than added jovially, "But I'm the queen of the world, who's going to question me?"

Both blondes began to giggle uncontrollably, "This is our Usagi." Minako smiled, and blew at a floating feather in front of her, "I was beginning to wonder after dinner that night."

Usagi's grin melted away and was left with a straight line. Her lips folded in on themselves and then released in a loud sigh, "I've been meaning to apologize for that."

Minako blinked in confusion, "For what, Usagi-chan?"

"You know, you were attacked, because of me." Usagi pointed out, whispering as she bent her head in shame.

"Oh." realization brightening Minako's blue eyes, "You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault."

"Well, it just seems you're always being attacked because some bad guy thinks you're me." Usagi sighed, hugging herself. 'What is that cold? Minako doesn't seem to notice it, where is it coming from and why do only I feel it?'

Minako laughed, putting an arm around Usagi's shoulders and Usagi felt blessedly warmer, "I don't mind. It's my destiny to protect you, Usagi, and now Chibi-Usa too. I would rather it be me than you any day."

Usagi's eyes wavered, "Thank you, Minako. For everything."

They hugged for a long time, until Minako finally pulled out of Usagi's embrace, her smile brilliant. She wiped the tears away from Usagi's cheek, "Anytime. Besides, it isn't that bad to be commonly mistaken for the queen of the world." She winked.

"Don't get any ideas!" Usagi said, tossing a pillow at Minako's face.

Minako gasped and threw the pillow back, "You want more, ne?

"You bet!"

MM MM MM MM MM

Rei studied the headlines of the Crystal Tokyo Gazette. "MYSTERIOUS BATHROOM BATTLE; still Unsolved." Mamoru had refused to release any information to the public and Makoto had closed her restaurant down for repairs.

"I can't believe their still talking about this." She mumbled as Ami looked up from her medical papers

"I know. Do you think they suspect anything?" Ami asked.

"I don't know." Rei sighed.

"I've been thinking." Mamoru spoke suddenly, causing both girls to look at him expectantly, "Who would want Usagi and Chibi-Usa dead?"

"Well, obviously some sort of whacko." Rei stated, then added, "The real question is how do we figure out who it is before they try something else."

Rei put down her paper and Ami stared in thoughtful silence, then asked, "Who knew about the baby?"

Mamoru looked at the two girls with serious eyes, "I told you, just us and now Usagi's doctor. If anything, nobody outside the palace should know."

"So," Ami started slowly, "The only ones who knew at the time of the attack were you and Usagi."

Rei shook her head and rubbed her forehead roughly, "There has to be a reasonable explanation."

There was a long pause, dripping with mental guesses and ideas. Finally, Mamoru spoke slowly and thoughtfully, "The assassin was a human."

Ami shuddered and closed her eyes, the picture of the woman's shattered body lying on the cold floor flooding her mind, "It's so horrible."

Rei shook her head again and looked up at them with disbelieving eyes, "I still think that isn't possible. She was so strong."

"Do you honestly think we could have been beaten a daemon without Sailormoon or the Silver Crystal?"

Ami stifled a sob and Rei bowed her head, her mind and heart screaming in battle. Then she sighed as her head won and her heart suffered defeat quietly, "So, she was human. What now?"

"The most-" Ami started as she pulled herself together, "The most rational decision is to find out who is after Usagi-chan."

Rei stood and let out a small shriek.

"What, what is it?" Ami asked in alarm.

"The assassin! She was human!" Rei sputtered as her answer.

Ami and Mamoru exchanged confused looks. Ami turned back to Rei and coughed delicately, "Yes, well, we've established that Rei."

"No, no! I mean, the assassin wasn't changed. She was just a strong, skilled human being." Rei explained wildly.

Ami's eyes widened, "Which means-"

"Whoever sent her was human too." Mamoru finished, his eyes were bottomless as he slumped back in his chair, elbows propped on the arms. He covered his eyes with his hand as he tried to maintain his self-control, not as easy as it had once been. Since Usagi had told him they were expecting, he had only become even more protective, and now with the attack, he was ready to throw her into a room and lock the door until she had the baby. She would never forgive him for it, but he couldn't live with himself if Usagi and Chibi-Usa were ever hurt.

Ami shook her head to clear the shock and make room for reason. A human? This was much different from what they were used to. "If this person is just human, as in no magic powers or anything, then how did they find out about Usagi?"

"It would have to be somebody who has access to information in the palace. Spies who can wander around freely." Rei spoke, her eyes darkening with every word. This was probably the most real threat they had ever experienced. A human enemy who could see everything they did, but remained invisible to them. How could they ever save Usagi now? They had no idea how to fight a human enemy, they were used to using they're powers first and asking questions later. In front of them now, were only questions whose answers were far away.

Mamoru felt every muscle in his body tense as he listened to Rei's words, and more significantly, their meaning. It couldn't be! This situation just kept getting worse and worse.

"No, it can't be." He vocalized his disbelief at what Rei implied.

"The person who wants Usagi dead could be in the palace." Rei said quietly, looking through a tall window at the rose garden outside.

Mamoru was out of his chair in an instant, his eyes cleverly concealing the overwhelming panic that had just gripped his heart, "Where is she?"

"Who?" asked a voice from the doors. It was Usagi, followed by Minako, both flushed and bright-eyed.

"Where have you been?" Mamoru asked, managing to walk to her instead of the dead sprint that came with his first impulse.

Usagi's face pulled together in confusion and she answered, "My room."

Mamoru sighed, glad that she was safe, then halted as he took in her quick-breathing and flushed face, a few feathers resting in her golden hair, "What have you been doing?"

Usagi blushed, making her already red face a shade of maroon that spread into her ears and down her neck. Minako slapped a hand to her mouth and stifled a giggle, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Well?" Mamoru crossed his arms in front of his chest and he looked down at the two blondes expectantly.

Minako nudged Usagi with her elbow, and Usagi suddenly blurted, "We had a pillow fight."

"A pillow fight?" Mamoru repeated, raising a questioning brow at them, his face awe-struck, "You were having a pillow fight?"

Minako nodded, looking up at him like a guilty four-year-old, "And then we raced here."

"Raced?" The question this time coming from Rei, "As in, running?"

Usagi and Minako nodded together, lips trembling as they tried to suppress the laughter bubbling inside them.

Rei blew out an exasperated sigh, "Will you two ever grow up?"

With Rei's matronly toned cry, Usagi and Minako exploded in sidesplitting laughter. Leaning on each other for support, they laughed until tears ran from Minako's eyes and Usagi suddenly snorted. Loudly. There was a moment of silence as the girls looked at each other. Mamoru, Ami and Rei all stared in shock, then sweat dropped as Usagi and Minako broke into another fit of hysterics. Mamoru looked at Ami, and shrugged, giving into the old saying 'if you can't beat em'. He shook his head, laughing along with his wife and her friend. Ami held a hand to her mouth, but her trembling shoulders and twinkling blue eyes gave her away. Rei merely glared and threw her hands into the air, washing her hands of the whole lot.

And as Ami settled, her gaze falling on Rei as she lifted her shoulders and dropped them, adding merrily, "I'd take that as a no, Rei-chan."

To Be Continued…

Gasp! The plot thickens! Human bad guys, it just ain't done! On to the next chapter, ne? WRITE ME!

Cori!

Written in: July of 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Note: Write me no matter what! I will answer you! I swear!


	7. Chapter 7

Maternal Moon

Chapter 7

Author: ChibiCori, were you expecting someone else?

Rating: PG, parental guidance strongly suggested! ;)

Disclaimer: Suited to my small existence on this earth, I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-sensei does, and she refuses to share! Didn't learn much in kindergarten now, did we?

Real fast reading tip: Lady Ika's name is read 'eye-kah'. So, now you know. On with the story!

Maternal Moon

Chapter 7

Usagi looked at her reflection in the gleaming elevator doors. She had never been so nervous. She quietly fidgeted with the folds of fabric in her gown. Bracelets clinked together and she kept adjusting her crown.

Mamoru cast her a side-ways glance, smiled and took her hand in his, "Relax, everything will be fine."

"Fine? Relax?" Usagi choked out, "You said yourself, the person trying to kill me is probably in the palace and I'm supposed to relax, pretend everything is fine?"

"That's why we're going away." He soothed, stroking his thumb along the outside of her hand, it had always relaxed her before, but it didn't seem to work then. Putting her hand back by her side, he watched as the floors ticked off above the doors, than added, "But first you have to address your court."

"I know, but," she looked up at him, the pain in her eyes evident and Mamoru felt his heart shatter, "I don't want to leave the senshi, not again."

"You'll see them again." Mamoru promised, holding her close and pressing his lips against the crescent moon on her forehead, "We won't be gone forever, just until it is safe for you to come home."

"But we shouldn't be hiding! We should-"

"Usagi." Mamoru interrupted deliberately as the elevator doors opened to a bustling room of courtiers, "We'll talk about this later."

Usagi stopped her lip from pulling down into a pout, forcing her face to stay neutral. Now was not the time to talk of this, Mamoru was right. Even though the discussion will more than likely deteriate into another argument that she would lose, because the senshi would back Mamoru's decision up, she had to focus on the present. She had a show to put on.

Usagi and Mamoru stepped from the elevator and the room immediately leapt into formal action. "Their majesties, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion." sang the announcer's voice that was followed by the Crystal Kingdom's fanfare. Placing her hand on Mamoru's offered forearm, Usagi and he descended the tall, carpeted staircase.

When they reached the bottom, Usagi took her hand from Mamoru's and shot him an angry glare. She didn't want to leave. There was too much going on for her to just pack her things and go. Construction on official buildings to look after, laws to be written and checked. Disgruntled world nations to appease. But no matter what excuse she gave Mamoru and the senshi, no matter how good the reason, they simply crossed their arms in front of them and shook their heads. Usagi felt defeated, and she refused to tell them that her greatest fear was that she would give birth to Chibi-Usa outside the palace, outside of her home. They would just laugh or look at her with pity and tell her that it didn't matter where the baby was born, just as long as both she and Usagi were safe.

But it did matter to Usagi. She wanted to have her baby here, in her home. Crystal Tokyo was built for Chibi-Usa. She in some sentimental way represented the future of her mother's dream to Usagi. Usagi wanted to give birth to her little girl in the palace, where she belonged.

"Your majesty!" Called a light, bubbly voice. Usagi turned towards the origination and saw a bright, orange-haired head bobbing its way through the crowd.

"Oh, no." She murmured.

"What?" Mamoru's head twirled and saw what Usagi had groaned at, "Uh oh."

"I really don't feel like handling her right now. All she does is whine!" Usagi, well, whined.

Laughter erupted from Mamoru's chest, and he quickly coughed to disguise. He looked over his wife's head and tried to keep that one corner of his mouth from quirking up. He put a finger beneath her chin and tipped it up, saying, "Smile, your majesty, she's almost here."

Usagi turned and found one of her Continental Ladies right in front of her. Forcing a smile, Usagi greeted, "Why, hello Lady Penelope. How are you?"

"I am fine, and I am so glad that you are feeling better. You had us so worried." Lady Penelope smiled brilliantly and quickly before her face pinched up, "I hate to bother you with this, so soon after you were ill and all, but you really must do something about Lady Constance."

Usagi inwardly grimaced when she heard the name. She had heard several variations of this exact discussion with both Lady Penelope and Lady Constance so many times, that she was seeing red. The two ladies were constantly bickering and over the most trite things. 'Remind you of anybody?' Usagi nearly smiled when she remembered her and Rei's arguments, but that was when they were younger, these two were her age. Far too old for such silly fights. Sighing, Usagi resigned herself to hearing the story once again, "What has she done?" 'This time,' Usagi remarked with a mental sigh.

Lady Penelope's cheeks suddenly flamed and she cast her eyes towards the floor, before nervously moving them to look at her queen's again. "Umm, well it isn't exactly Lady Constance herself, but you still must talk to her. Her lands are so overrun with bandits and thieves that they've taken to piracy. It appears that Australia has nothing of worth now, so they're moving to the seas. Not one of my merchant or diplomatic ships have returned to harbor unscathed. And not just mine, all the Ladies are experiencing the same problems. All but Lady Ika of course, since she governs that godforsaken Antarctica."

"Really?" Usagi asked, her voice steady and authorative as she shot Mamoru a scathing stare before returning to Lady Penelope's problem, "I had no idea things were becoming this serious. I will approach Lady Constance with your worries so we may settle this quietly. That is, unless you and the other Ladies would like to drag this into public proceedings?"

Lady Penelope's eyes darkened momentarily, then she waved her hands frantically in front of her, "Oh, no! I wouldn't want to cause a scene. It is quite obvious that I've been the first to bring you this news, so the other Ladies might not be having as many problems with it as I. But something must be done quickly your majesty."

"I will attend to it, Lady Penelope. I think that court will be in session in a moment, so you had better go sit down." Usagi stated, taking Mamoru's arm again as the trumpets blasted and signaled that court was in order. The Ladies sat in their small thrones, positioned in a semi-circle facing Usagi and Mamoru. Their thrones, in a gesture of equal voices, closed the horseshoe level with theirs. No dais, the only high spot in the room were the stairs leading into the hall. There were three or four leading up to where they all sat now, but that was only a consideration for the crowds beyond them. Sitting in her large, ornate, crystal throne, Usagi waited patiently for the squabble to begin.

Mamoru sat in his throne, next to hers. They made a commanding force, the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo, perched on two mighty thrones above the court on a marble dais. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the leaders of their new world. The second hope for Earth. Usagi swallowed silently as she swept a regal glance over the attendance. Her back was stiff and she sat tall in her seat, her neck stretched and her head held high. This is what the people wanted to see, a beautiful, self-confident queen. They could care less that the woman sitting in the throne had once been a simple mortal, just like them. That her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her palms grew moist each time she ascended the stairs to her throne. That she had once been one of them. Had protected them as Sailormoon. All they cared about is what she presented to them. A queen. Their queen. One they were proud of; bragged about. She was a graceful and purposeful ruler, a true lady in every sense of the word. The people in this room could care less about poor, pregnant Usagi. Poor Usagi, who was scared out of her wits that, at any moment, her life and the life of her unborn baby could be taken. She coughed in her throat delicately and looked up again to look eye to eye with the vultures.

The back of the room had been filled wall-to-wall with diplomats and other important people. They whispered and murmured to each other, the hum of their joined voices resonated through the room. Usagi shook her head and turned her eyes to The Continental Ladies. Seated in their thrones, which were miniatures of Usagi and Mamoru's own, they too spoke with each other quietly, hands held over their mouths as if to hide the fact they were talking. All seven continents were represented by these seven women. There was Lady Jessica from North America and South America had sent Lady Rose. The Asian representative was Lady Amiko. Africa had sent Lady Chandra, who was seated next to the infamous Lady Constance of Australia. Lady Constance sat next to a fuming Lady Penelope, who hailed from Europe.

Noticing the death glares that the two women kept shooting at each other, Usagi leaned over and whispered into Mamoru's ear, "Remind me to change their seating arrangements." In response, Mamoru smiled widely, than winked at her. Usagi fought with all her might to keep the corners of her mouth from curling up into a smile. He could be such a rascal sometimes, but an adorable one.

A sudden chill crowded into the room, forcing Usagi to look up. Standing in the entryway to the hall, was a tall and formidable woman. Her hair was long and an icy shade of green. Held in a high ponytail on her head, it fell around her like the water that spilled from a fountain. Her skin was pale, and her limbs were long. Her face held no emotion, her crystal blue eyes holding no warmth or passion, only the cold of her native land. It was the Lady Ika of Antarctica.

Usagi remembered with a shudder the day she marched into court, looking exactly the way she did standing in the doorway. She came with scores of servants and personal guards, demanding that her lands be recognized by the court of Crystal Tokyo. Her voice was cold and level, with what Usagi could swear was a hint of disgust.

"I'm sorry." Usagi had apologized, "I was not aware that there was a nation in Antarctica. Had I known, I surely would have extended an invitation."

Lady Ika's eyes had narrowed as her lips curled into a smile slowly, "I am not surprised. We are a small population, your majesty, but I have every intention of remedying that."

Usagi hadn't liked the way she had said that. She had heard an evil ulterior motive before, and Lady Ika's words had just that. The smile that curved her ruby-red lips was false, the perfect imitation of courtesy and respect. But ten months had passed since the day Lady Ika had barged into the palace and demanded recognition. Ten months and she had done nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Lady Ika was one of her most promising Ladies. She was smart and picked things up quickly. Her diplomatic skills were extraordinary, though her people skills were, needless to say, lacking. Eventually, Usagi let down her guard and shrugged off the Lady's comments at their first meeting, thinking that the freezing climate in her homeland had something to do with her odd behavior.

Which led Usagi's thoughts back to the present, with Lady Ika standing at the door, grazing a cold and aloof stare at the crowd. Her eyes then made a slow, almost lazy scan over the Ladies until they finally alighted on Usagi. Her eyes then glinted, something that shocked Usagi. It was the first time that Lady Ika's eyes had ever given away any emotion, or thought. And the look she had right then was a daring one, challenging the queen to say something.

Usagi obliged, though she did not dignify the challenge by standing to address her, "Lady Ika, you are late."

"So it appears." Lady Ika nodded, then cocked her head ever so slightly, "Is that a problem, your majesty?"

The back of Usagi's neck burned in indignation, "Yes, Lady Ika, it is. You are here for a reason, to represent your people and continent in these talks of peace and advancement of our world into the solar system. Unless you have decided that Antarctica is going to have no involvement with such things, you are to be here, on time, for court. Is that clear?"

Lady Ika's eyes flashed, so fast Usagi barely caught it. Then, with a deep, almost mocking bow, Lady Ika apologized, "In that case, I am sorry, your majesty. It will never happen again."

The way she had said 'your majesty' made Usagi's flesh crawl and her back straighten to ramrod stiffness. Lady Ika looked directly at Usagi the entire time she walked to her throne and then settled herself in it, directly across from Usagi. Leaning her cheek into one pale hand, elbow propped on the arm of the chair, she raised her brows and issued Usagi another silent challenge. This one, Usagi didn't understand.

A man took the heavy silence between them as a signal to stand and read from the official manuscript he held in front of him, "Ladies, gentlemen, diplomats, world leaders and Ladies of the Continental Court, the court of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion's Crystal Tokyo is now in order." A light smattering applause followed and then quickly died, "Our first matter of business is the treaty between the northern region of-"

"Hold." An authorative voice called into the room. All eyes left the official and tried to pick out who interrupted. Finally, a small round of gasps rung through the room as they realized who had done it. Mamoru stood and held out a silencing hand, looking every bit the king they thought him to be. And he was. Right at the moment, the Mamo-chan that Usagi loved dearly became King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity's husband and joint-ruler to the twin thrones of Crystal Tokyo. His face was drawn and his lips set in a hard line. She had seen that look so many times before, usually when he was Tuxedo Kamen, her protector. No-nonsense-Mamoru. Tried and true.

"I am sorry to interrupt these important matters of state, but her majesty, the Neo-Queen Serenity and I have an announcement we would like to share with you, our devoted court."

Mamoru held his hand out to Usagi to help her from her throne, but Usagi ignored it. Her blue eyes darkened as she bore them into his, screaming at him in her mind to just sit down and stop being so, so, Mamoru-ish. When Mamoru stared back at her with equally determined eyes, Usagi sighed internally and then turned her head to the side and did something that completely astonished. She smiled shyly and batted her lashes at him, managing to blush and adding a very convincing soft giggle when she said, "Oh, I'm too embarrassed darling. You go ahead and tell them."

Mamoru glared at her, but she simply blushed brighter and cast a subtle, but naughty wink at him. Seeing he was plainly alone in this, he cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his side. 'Geez, she's getting crazy already.' He thought as he turned back to the court to give his promised announcement.

"The Neo-Queen and I are very pleased to announce to you all that we are expecting a baby."

The entire room erupted with sounds of excitement and proclamations of joy. Usagi jumped in her seat as a parade of well-wishers pushed their way toward her throne, thrusting hands into her face and enthusiastically telling her how happy they were for her. Faces that she barely recognized kept jumping into her line of vision. Eventually, the Ladies managed to push their way through and grabbed at her hands and shoulders, squeezing fiercely, their faces beaming so brightly Usagi squinted.

"Oh, your majesty!" Lady Penelope cooed, "How fabulous! You must be ecstatic!"

"Oh, yes. Thank yo-"

"This simply takes my breath away!" Lady Constance announced; her face finding its way in front of Penelope's.

Penelope shoved Constance aside like she was an extremely annoying bug. She forced her hand into Usagi's, pushing whoever was holding it first out of the way as well, "This is too exciting! I am going to plan the most fabulous baby shower for you."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock and her mind screamed at her to get away. She didn't want these women, these strangers, to hold a baby shower for her. Her real friends were going to give her a shower, and Mamoru was supposed to be holding her hand right then. Suddenly wanting to get far away, Usagi detangled her self from the grasping arms and hands of the Ladies and quickly stood next to Mamoru, slipping her hand into his big warm one. Feeling infinitely better, she stood in tip-toe to whisper in his ear, "Don't we have something else to tell them? And hurry up, I think Penelope is calling for shower invitations as we speak!"

Mamoru nodded mutely as he lifted his hand firmly above his head, while keeping Usagi held close next to him. Seeing his signal, the official took a deep breath and barked out into the crowd, "Order! Order! All be seated!"

When the crowd began to slowly ebb away from her, Usagi felt her heart finally settle and her breathing become normal again. Seats were taken, but the electrifying sound of conversation continued until it quieted to only a few side whispers.

"Neo-Queen Serenity and I would like to thank you for your well-wishes. We are as excited as you about this blessed news and we are only thankful that we can share the birth of the heir to the Neo Millennium with all of you. The queen and I can only be thankful that our child shall grow up in this time of peace and be safe from any harm."

Usagi worried the corner of her mouth and looked up at Mamoru. He told the lie with a strong, masked face, not one sign of the truth seen in his eyes or gestures. She was suddenly glad he was telling them, for she would not be able to. Mamoru had always said she was horrible liar, and it was true. And in this instance, she knew that Mamoru told the most sorrowful lie of all. Chibi-Usa would never be safe; she would always be in danger.

From the moment she took her first breath to the day she finally went home to the future for good and most likely beyond even what any of them knew; Chibi-Usa would be in constant peril. She would become Sailor Chibi-Moon and fight along side Sailormoon and the other senshi, just as bravely, and with a fierce determination to do right by her birthright. She would eventually become the Sailormoon of the future, a future that Usagi was bent on building for her. Usagi wanted the battles to be easier for Chibi-Usa, easier than the ones she and her friends had fought, but Usagi had the sinking feeling that Chibi-Usa's would only be harder. Usagi knew that Chibi-Usa would fight for as long as she could for Earth and the Moon Kingdom. Just as Usagi had.

But nobody in the room knew that. Only she and Mamoru knew what fate held for their daughter and kingdom. And they would never tell, never whisper one word to anyone or even their little girl, the one who would be most affected. Nobody would ever know that even the great Crystal Tokyo would have its share of invasions and hardships, just like in the past.

Or did they? One person knew; they knew that no world was perfect. Someone who had started the wheels of Chibi-Usa's destiny rolling already, while she was still in Usagi's womb. But who? Who could want them dead?

"Now, to tell you the rest of our announcement." Mamoru spoke, his words breaking into Usagi's wondering. She grimaced slightly, bitterness swelling in her heart. Yes, the proclamation, the sentence Mamoru and the senshi felt was necessary to be set upon her. Self exile. The thought spoiled instantly in her mind and she felt herself falling into a black mood again.

"Don't tell us you're having twins!" A merry voice called from the crowd and the hall laughed, the volume rattling in Usagi's eardrums.

Mamoru chuckled softly and he shook his head, "No, nothing like that. Due to her majesty's poor health as of late, we have decided to take a short hiatus."

This time, when the crowd began to roar with voices, they were in panic and protest.

"She can't leave!" Lady Chandra cried, her eyes wide in horror at the thought.

"No, she can't," reiterated a random crowd member.

Several other shouts sounded off, saying things to the same effect. The noise became deafening and Usagi held her hands up to ears, trying to dampen the shrieks and howls coming at them. Her eyes desperately sought Mamoru's, and then begged him to stop them when their eyes locked. Mamoru shouted out into the crowd and waved his arms in an attempt to silence them, but no one paid any attention. Seeing that the crowd was one notch away from becoming a riot, and was fast approaching exactly that, Usagi decided to take matters into her own hands.

Throwing her arms to her sides she stood over the jumbling mass of bodies and took in a deep breath. Then she released the blood-curdling cry that in her youth had made her famous, "Enough!"

Every noise came to a sudden halt as jaws dropped wide and eyes stared in disbelief. Neo-Queen Serenity glared at them angrily, her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath after the earth-shattering scream and her body was racked with sudden shakes, which she promptly forced away. Regaining her composure, she straightened and un-balled her fists. Counting to ten silently, she smoothed her hands over the fabric of her gown. After finally reaching 32, Usagi finally looked up and penetrated the room with a regal glare.

"That is much better. I think you all will find it much easier to discuss this in a more rational matter then screaming at each other like wild animals." Usagi, or rather Neo-Queen Serenity scolded. She smiled inwardly as she took in the drooping heads in front of her. They all looked like they were on their way home after being sternly reprimanded at school and now had to face their parents. Usagi herself had been in the situation enough to exactly what each one was thinking. She cleared her throat to regain their attention as she continued, "Now, I am willing to answer your questions. But one-" Usagi held up a declarative index finger, "at a time."

It was silent for a long moment, not one of the faces looking up at her knowing what to ask. They just stared with blank expressions, a couple of the Ladies blinking almost audibly. The silence became as loud as the previous noise had been and Usagi began to feel her already waning patience slipping from her quickly.

Finally, someone made a move. It was Lady Ika, who hadn't said one word since they had announced Usagi was pregnant. She had merely stayed in her seat, cheek in hand and the other placed haphazardly in her lap. But now she was standing, looking directly at Usagi, her eyes once again cold and unfeeling as she asked, "May I speak, your majesty?"

Usagi eyed her suspiciously as she noted that the 'majesty' again sounded mocking. A splinter of cold entered her at the base of her spine and Usagi suddenly wanted to say that she did not want to hear one word Lady Ika had to share with her, or anyone else. Unfortunately, she had to. Usagi had promised answers. It didn't matter that every time lady Ika was in Usagi's presence she wanted to run away. And it may have been her crazed, whacked-out hormones messing with her head, but at that moment, Usagi did not feel like running away, she felt like punching Lady Ika's cold - yet smug - face square in the nose.

Usagi sighed as she settled for answering Ika's question, "You may." 'You iceberg.' There, that felt better.

Lady Ika gracefully bowed her head, then boldly stared Usagi straight in the eyes, "Why, exactly, are you leaving, your majesty?"

"I am glad you asked, Lady Ika." Usagi began, ignoring the 'majesty' and launched into the explanation Mamoru had her memorize, "You all know that I have not been well for the past month. This has worried me and the King greatly, so we have consulted the royal physician. He believes that the mix of my stressful work and my," Usagi cringed inwardly as she said the next phrase through clenched teeth, "delicate condition, has been causing my illness. We all agree that the healthiest action to make for the baby and I would be to get some rest, away from Crystal Tokyo. King Endymion and I are going to take a short vacation, that is all." Usagi emphasized the short and shot a quick, side-ways glance at Mamoru.

Lady Ika looked at her for a few, freezing moments, than bowed her head again, "Thank you, your majesty."

'If she says your majesty one more time like THAT, I am going to-'

Usagi's angry, dark thoughts were interrupted when a voice from the crowd called out, "But the child should be born here, in Crystal Tokyo!"

"And she will. I will not be gone the entire time." Usagi quickly stated, noticing Mamoru getting up to intervene. But the quick gaze he received from the corner of her eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"You said 'She'." Lady Penelope grinned, jumping on the offered morsel, "Are you expecting the baby to be a girl?"

Usagi blushed, she hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped, "Uh, girls run in the family." She hastily covered up.

The audience accepted this, however, another call from the crowd had them uneasy in a frightful moment.

"Who will protect us if you and the Silver Crystal are not here?"

Usagi had not been prepared for this question. She was given no answer, no speech to memorize. She looked at Mamoru helplessly and opened her mouth to speak, to say something, but the only sound that escaped was a few strangled gasps.

"We will," called a familiar voice from the back of the room. All heads turned to see the new player and found four women staring back at them, all dressed in sailor fuku. Another ripple of voices sounded off as the strange looking warriors entered the room and walked in a straight line toward the queen. As each bowed on one knee before

Usagi, the crowd's eyes grew wide with recognition.

Usagi smiled down at her friends gratefully, who then winked up at her, giving Usagi back her use of speech, "People of Crystal Tokyo, these warriors will be your true protectors. Their destinies started long ago, when King Endymion's and my own began. Sworn protectors of the royal family, and champions of the Earth and the Moon Kingdom, I shall let them introduce themselves." Usagi then gestured for her friends to rise and be recognized.

Minako was first, "I am the Beautiful Child of Love, Sailor Venus, senshi of love!"

"I am the spirit of the flame, the senshi of war, Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, the warrior of ice and senshi of wisdom!"

"I harness the thunder-storm, I am Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of protection!"

The audience stared in awe, no voice escaped until Lady Constance gasped, "Can it be?"

"People of Crystal Tokyo," Usagi repeated, sweeping her hand regally over her friends' heads, "I give you my protectors, the Sailor Senshi."

There would be no quieting the room when she finished her statement. The people immediately began to move. Reporters rushed to telephones, each trying to out-scoop the other. Diplomats argued passionately at the effects the senshi would have on world relations and businessmen saw dollar signs as they thought of the huge merchandising opportunities they could use them for. All the Ladies rushed up to meet the senshi, each shaking hands with them enthusiastically. All, but one.

Lady Ika stayed seated, just as she had the last two times chaos had taken over the room. She gripped at the arm of her throne, a miniature of Neo-Queen Serenity's, so tightly that her pale knuckles managed to grow even whiter. She watched the Ladies through slit eyes and hissed quietly through her teeth. The Ladies flocked around the senshi, chattering like a bunch of monkeys in a cage. How she hated them all.

She finally allowed her grip on her stupid throne to release as she violently waved one of her servants toward her. The servant hobbled up behind her nervously and bowed his head low, his body shaking in fear. Lady Ika noted this with unashamed pleasure, then snapped her fingers in the man's face, causing him to visibly blanch, "Bring the car around, I refuse to stay in the same place as these ninnies any longer. Besides, there is no reason for me to stay any longer. I go to Dark Ice, call ahead and make sure they are ready for me."

The servant's eyes widened in horror when Ika mentioned her castle, Dark Ice. It was far from Crystal Tokyo, in the north, and it was always as cold as death there. Not many mortal men could survive in the halls of her frozen empire.

Lady Ika noticed the servants hesitation and snapped at him angrily, "Why are you just staring, you idiot! Go and do as I commanded you! I want the home fires burning when I get there." Ika smirked at the contradicting term. No fires could stay lit in Dark Ice, only one, and it was only for her use.

The servant swallowed and nodded nervously, bowing as he backed away from her, "Y-yes Milady. Whatever you say, M-Milady."

Ika grunted unattractively as she turned back around in her seat. Her gaze immediately fell back to Neo-Queen Serenity. She could almost believe that if she just stared long enough, and concentrated with all her might, she could burn a hole through the queen's pretty, little crescent moon on her pretty, little forehead.

"Sweet queen of Crystal Tokyo, you are turning out to be much more trouble than I had planned." Ika hissed and waved for another servant to bring her fur coat. Putting it on, she stroked the deep, velvety fur, than moved her hands up to finger an iced green strand of hair. She felt a cruel smirk tug at the corner of her mouth as she finished,

"You can run where ever you want, but I'll find you. I won't rest until I take back what was once mine. What rightfully belongs to me. You and your child are mine. This is where your destiny ends, and mine begins."

To Be Continued…

Whoa. I wonder who the bad guy is in this story? Any guesses? Eh eh eh? Thank you for reading! Write me! Read and write go together. Those are two of the three R's.

;o) And I'm off!

Cori!

Written in: July of 2000

Revised: Feb. 2, 2002

Note: Still write me!


	8. Chapter 8

Maternal Moon

Chapter 8

Author: ChibiCori

Rating: PG-13, not for the faint of heart! J/K v

Disclaimers: The only thing I admit to when pertaining to Sailor Moon would be my intense obsession with it. Other than that, nope, don't own a thing.

Maternal Moon

Chapter 8

Mamoru looked up from his paper as Usagi entered the small, rustic cabin they had tucked themselves away in. His eyes roamed over her and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. It had been four months since they had left Crystal Tokyo in the ever-willing hands of the senshi and politicians, and Usagi's once-taut tummy had begun to grow in the elapsed amount of time. Mamoru made a fool of himself about it, always touching the wide expanse of belly and he would often find himself resting his head on it, listening for any sound proving the existence of the tiny life within it. Suddenly wanting to kiss both his wife and his unborn daughter hello, Mamoru began to rise from his seat on the beat-up, leather couch.

The expression on Usagi's face, however, had him plopping back onto the worn down cowhide. Her cheeks were stained a faint red with an emotion that was most uncharacteristic of his Usako. She was angry, or, if he guessed it right; downright, grade-A pissed. He searched her face and saw her eyes sparking with frustration and they had darkened to a deep, almost murky, blue. He had never once seen her look like this, not even when she fought Beryl, The Wise Man or Galaxia.

But at the same time, he wasn't too surprised. Usagi had been extremely irritable ever since they moved out here. And Mamoru knew that it was partly his fault, she was still mad at him for making her leave. He was also minutely thankful that her attitude was partly her pregnancy wreaking its havoc on her body and mind. But still, he should be careful, Usagi could get nasty really easy these days. He almost laughed when he thought of how well acquainted he was becoming with the very couch he sat on.

Fighting to keep his much-fabled cool, Mamoru cleared his throat discreetly and dared to ask, "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

Usagi muttered something obscene as she plopped – well, slammed would be a better word - her bag onto the counter of the breakfast bar by the entrance. Mamoru felt a wicked grin split his face and tried to keep the needling sentence in his head.

"That good, eh?" Damn! He had tried, you would have to give him that.

Usagi whirled around, her hair flying like two banners of gold behind her, and pinned him with a furious glare. Mamoru nearly wilted under it, but he was made of tougher stuff than that. He hoped.

"It was only a joke, Usako." He shrugged.

"A joke! Well, I'm glad you think that the life of our child is so funny, Mamoru-baka!"

Mamoru winced at the familiar nom de plume. Usagi only dusted that one off when she was extremely upset. Then the rest of her sentence hit him and he half rose from his seat, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Usagi read his urgent eyes and she sighed softly. She quickly stepped over to him, seating herself in his lap, sending both of them falling back onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the side of his neck.

Mamoru's arms flew around her and he squeezed her as hard as he dared, considering the roundness that pressed against his abdomen, "What happened?"

Usagi laughed lightly and lifted her head to look at him, raising a finger to his lips to silence his frantic plea, "Everything is fine. The doctor said that both the baby and I are in perfect health."

Mamoru released a relieved breath and put his shaking head on her shoulder. Usagi lifted her loving fingers to stroke through the silken, ebony strands she adored, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She felt his head move from side to side on her shoulder and he spoke, his voice muffled by her sweater, "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Suddenly, Mamoru felt her small shoulders shaking beneath his forehead and he lifted his head to look at her. Her face was bright red and her tears leaked from the corners of now merry, blue eyes. She had slapped her hands to her mouth and then she snorted, rather indelicately. Mamoru blinked and he placed steadying hands on her still trembling shoulders and held her away from him, at least as far as he could hold her away since she was still on his lap. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her carefully.

"Excuse me, Usako, but did you just snort?" His question received an even louder and less graceful repeat of his accusation. Mamoru smiled lazily and rolled his eyes, "I thought so."

Usagi finally doubled over when he replied and she gasped desperately for air. Mamoru patted her back and chuckled to himself as she came out of her reverie, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Now that you're finished, mind telling me what that was all about?" He asked with a dark eyebrow quirked skyward.

"Just the irony of what you said." Usagi smiled, her cheeks still damp from her merriment.

"And what did I say?"

"Oh, something along the lines of 'I overreacted.' Considering the fact that you've been the most wonderful husband in the world all the times I've overreacted in the last few months, it just struck me as funny." Usagi said, leaning against him as her eyes skimmed over the paper he had put down on the coffee table, that was just as old and worn as the couch, and the table, and the chairs, and their bed, and pretty much the entire cabin. Usagi suppressed a long-suffering sigh; already knowing that pointing out their less-than-optimal surroundings would be of very little use.

Mamoru on the other hand, had finished laughing at her reference to her behavior and wrapped possessive arms around her thickening waist, "You haven't been that bad, Usako. Besides, it's only for a few more months."

Now it was Usagi's turn to roll her eyes, "Right, easy for you to say. This pregnancy isn't destroying your brain cells one by one. I'm a wreck, Mamo-chan! You already thought I cried buckets before, now I'm a regular Niagara Falls."

Mamoru laughed again and hooked his hands behind her neck as his thumbs stroked her cheeks soothingly while repeating, "You haven't been that bad. I don't mind, in fact I'm thrilled to see you go through all these stages." He then pulled her head closer to his and rubbed his nose back and forth across her own and added mischievously, "Besides, I thought you were Niagara Falls before you got pregnant."

Usagi slapped his upper arm and he smiled widely as he slanted his lips over hers for a long, passionate kiss that left them both breathless when it ended. Usagi stared at him in dazed pleasure as she lowered her head for another quick kiss before she got up from his lap and walked to the kitchen. Mamoru turned in his seat and crossed his arms over the back of the couch, propping his chin on his forearms. He watched with devilish amusement as she opened a cupboard to get a glass.

"So, you and Chibi-Usa are fine? Did the doctor say anything else?"

His response was the glass being placed – well - slammed on the counter next to the already abused purse. He watched as her once content expression became clouded and thoroughly ticked-off again. And Mamoru thought that Usagi's mood swings were swift before. Now they were immediate and violent.

"Nothing really." Usagi replied shortly after a brief but intense pause, "Oh, you might care to know that our baby is a girl."

It took a moment for the information that was so vehemently thrown at him to take root in his brain, but eventually the idea bloomed, along with his rich laughter, which warmed Usagi's icy form. Her heart filled to over-flowing when she remembered the solemn man who never cracked a smile, let alone allowed a "Ha" to pass his lips. And now here was that same man whose laughter was ringing throughout a small, dingy cabin, forcing her to smile with him and pulling her out of one of the blackest moods she had ever been in.

However, Usagi's cold visage returned as Mamoru looked up at her with laughing midnight eyes that twinkled so it reminded her of a starry night and said, "You don't say? I guess we'll have to redecorate the nursery. I doubt our little girl will appreciate all that blue."

The vision of the sweet, little room that awaited a fresh coat of pink paint flashed through her mind and Usagi scowled, replying to Mamoru's joke smartly, "All the way from here? I don't see how that would work out, but hey, you're the boss Mamo-chan."

Mamoru opened his mouth to answer her, than shut it. Telling her that she was "damn right," wasn't going to help him at all. She was picking a fight, and Mamoru didn't feel like rising to the bait. It wouldn't matter what he said, in her head she wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be in Crystal Tokyo, governing, conducting peace talks, hanging out with her friends. Usagi had changed in that way since he had first encountered her outside the Crown arcade. Her sense of duty and responsibility was much stronger; she wanted to live up to the reputation set up for her so long ago. It was a heavy load she carried on her small, lithe shoulders, but she carried it without a single complaint. Proof of how far she had come.

"Sometimes I hate myself." Usagi murmured pathetically, her sad voice instantly breaking into Mamoru's thoughts.

Mamoru looked up at her and saw her shift into another emotion. She sat at the breakfast bar, on one of the stools set up by it. Propping her elbows on the Formica counter top, she ground the heels of her hands into her eyes, gasping softly as inevitable tears welled up in their blue depths. He stood and walked to the kitchen, standing on the other side of the bar. He leaned on his forearms and held his face mere inches from hers, forcing her to look at him. Their eyes connected and the same powerful pull that always led him back to her tugged at his heart then. He gently took her hand and lifted the small feature to his mouth. Kissing the inside of her wrist, his eyelids shuttered for a moment, before looking straight into her eyes, his love for her could be plainly read on his face.

"How could you hate yourself, Usako? I know for certain that I like you, a lot."

Refusing to fall so easily, Usagi managed to swallow the lump in her throat and choked out, "I suppose you're right, but still, I feel like I've been cheated. And the only person to blame is myself, at least, my future self."

Stroking fingers up and down her soft forearm, Mamoru looked up at her and blinked in mock innocence, "I don't know, I think I might like her too."

Usagi's brows slammed together and she opened her mouth to blast him with angry words, but he did something that saved him at the last moment. He gave her the 'look'. The half-mast 'look,' where he would look at her through half-shut eyes and a small smile on his face. She loved that face, but still...

Finally regaining the use of her voice, she swatted at his stroking hand and pulled away from his reach, "I'm serious."

"Me too." Mamoru answered, putting his now unoccupied hands in his pockets.

"Ooooh, you are being so, so, so... Argh!" Usagi angrily blew a stray blonde hair out of her face with a small pft and narrowed her eyes at her husband, arms crossed and resting on top of her stomach, "Why is it whenever I try to be serious, you get all silly on me? I married you so you could be serious and I can be silly, not the other way around."

Mamoru's grin was almost blinding as he guffawed and walked around the bar to swing her off of her stool and into his arms. He landed them on the couch and kissed her soundly. When he released her lips, he looked down at her and ran gentle fingers through her long pigtails, "I always wondered why you would bother with an old sourpuss like me."

"There you go! You're doing it again!" Usagi accused.

"I guess it's because I'm not used to you being so serious. I feel like I have to compensate." Mamoru counter-pointed, waggling his brows at her.

Mamoru caught her responding gaze, which did little less than shoot poison-tipped arrows at him and shrugged, resigning himself to the conversation that was more likely going to turn into an argument about returning to Crystal Tokyo.

"So," He began, settling her next to him on the couch and leaning back, arms crossed behind his head, "why do you hate yourself? Or should I say, your future self?"

Glancing down at her rounded belly, Usagi fought the tears stinging at the back of her eyes; "I spoiled so much of this by sending her to the past."

When Mamoru didn't say anything in reply, she looked at him, only to instantly divert her eyes. His face was dead serious, his eyes searching hers for an explanation. So she took a deep breath and expanded on her previous comment, "I already know that she will look like me. I know that she will adore you no matter what you do and she'll probably give me more than my fair share of trouble. I know all this and more, like the fact that someday she will be the Sailor Moon of the Crystal Millennium. And I know that she'll be a much better Sailor Moon than I had ever been."

"A better Sailor Moon." Mamoru repeated absent-mindedly.

Usagi looked up and saw that he clearly wasn't paying attention to her. 'Last time I pour my heart out to him,' she thought crossly. 'Yeah, right,' laughed another voice in the corner of her mind. Ignoring it, she placed two hands on Mamoru's shoulders and "ever-so-gently" pushed.

If your definition of "ever-so-gently" actually is "with-all-her-might." The unexpected force caught Mamoru off guard and sent him backwards, even further into the couch and sent the couch, with Mamoru still on it, backwards. Mamoru lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few steadying moments before he shifted to peek over the seat of the couch, which was now standing up in the air.

Usagi stood in front of him, hands on plumped hips and feet shoulder with apart. Her stance oozed with battle-readiness and her face was the picture of mock concern, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Mamoru rubbed the back of his head where it had made contact with the floor, then looked back up at Usagi with wide eyes, "Geesh, Usagi! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't even tempt me. Are you ready to listen to me now?" Usagi asked, her chin tilted at an angry angle.

"I was listening to you, you just got me thinking about something you said." Mamoru defended, standing up. Still feeling a bit shaken, he leaned against a wall for support.

"About what?" Usagi demanded, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I don't think I dare telling you right now." Mamoru shook his head, then stilled. Looking up at her, he grinned sheepishly, "So, um. What were you talking about...dear?"

Usagi had been close to forgiveness, but the entire concept completely left her mind as her brows slammed together and her face turned bright red in suppressed rage. She silently stalked towards him to release that rage when the doorbell rang. Usagi turned and looked at the door in confusion and behind her, she could have sworn she heard a thankful whistle escape from Mamoru.

Turning to shoot a baleful glance at him, she headed to the door, "Saved by the bell, you lucky son of a-"

Before she could finish her condemning sentence, Mamoru's arms had surrounded her waist and pulled her back to him, "What the-" Her remark was again interrupted by Mamoru spinning her around suddenly and pulling her head close to his. He kissed her with a passion never lacking in their kisses and Usagi felt herself become goo under the power of it. Her pregnant frame melted into his lean one and she felt their hearts pounding in the same frantic tempo. Her mind yelled at her to push away. She was mad at him, remember? This was such a man thing to do when they were in the middle of a fight.

However, her head grew fuzzy as the kiss continued. 'What were we fighting about again,' Usagi thought as the kiss waned out and Mamoru lifted his head and looked at her with slumberous blue eyes.

"I love you, Usako, and you know that." He said, keeping her body connected to his.

"Um, yeah." Usagi couldn't think, her mind was still numb, but slowly regaining sense, "I love you t- HEY! Hey, you big cheat, we're fighting and you're kissing me and telling me you love me!"

"Usako, I'm-"

"No, you're in trouble. Period. And telling me you love me and kissing me until the world melts away from under my feet isn't going to change that!" Usagi yelled, pointing a slim, stern finger in front of his nose.

"Okay! Okay! I give, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!" Mamoru seceded, waving his hands in front of his chest.

"Well, I wasn't going to go that far. But now that you mention it, yes you are." Usagi stated, then turned on her heels and reached for the doorknob, but Mamoru's big hand fell over hers and pulled it back.

"I love you." He said again.

Usagi blinked, "Mamo-chan, you already sai-"

Mamoru held a silencing finger to her mouth and bent his knees to look directly in her eyes, "I know, but it sounded like you needed to be reminded."

Usagi felt her anger slip away and warmth bloomed inside her. She felt Chibi-Usa stir inside her and knew that she preferred it that way too. Usagi smiled and put her hands over his and kissed the finger being held in front of her, returning his earnest look with one of her own, "I love you too. I love you so much, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru's face split into a bright smile and he leaned in for another kiss when Usagi added, "But you're still sleeping on the couch."

"We'll see." Was all he said to that as he captured her lips in another kiss that made the earth melt away from underneath her. The kiss deepened as the doorbell began to peel ding-dong after ding-dong. Mamoru was oblivious as he explored the familiar recesses of Usagi's mouth, but Usagi was quite aware of it. She pushed at Mamoru's shoulders, but his wide body was unmoving. She quietly struggled for a few more moments until finally giving up and diving head first into Mamoru's mouth. He murmured his pleasure and backed her up to the wall by the door.

The next time it rang, Mamoru heard the doorbell, considering the fact they were right under it. Looking up, Mamoru shook his head to clear it and then looked down at Usagi. Her eyes were glazed and she looked completely out of it. Mamoru was very tempted to ignore the doorbell and take her into his arms again, but he knew he couldn't. He was no longer allowed such lapses in responsibility.

"The doorbell is ringing." He stated as he disengaged himself from Usagi's arms.

"Hmmmm?" Usagi murmured, then scrunched up her face as she remembered the door, "Ohh, get rid of them, Mamo-chan. I only want you right now."

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up and he steadied her against the wall, holding a finger up, "You stay right here, I'll be right back."

Mamoru took a quick sideways step to the door and flung it open. He was somewhat taken back by the two people who stood in front of him, but he ignored the gut feeling. He didn't have time to examine, Usagi was waiting.

"We don't want anything." Mamoru stated as he swung the door shut in their shocked faces and shifted back into his previous position hovering over Usagi, who was still leaning against the wall, "Now, where were we?"

Usagi giggled and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him back to her when the doorbell began to ring incessantly again.

"Damn." Mamoru muttered as he banged his head up against the wall next to Usagi's head.

"I'll get it." Usagi offered, moving away. Mamoru grabbed her and pushed her back.

"No, I'll get it. You're not supposed to answer the door, remember?"

"Fine." Usagi grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Realizing his folly, Mamoru grabbed her and slanted his lips over hers for one, intense kiss, just so she'd still be in the mood.

He left her boneless, leaning against the now infamous wall and flew to the door. Once again, he ripped it open and looked at the two people standing on the porch, "What?"

The strangers glanced at each other before one stepped forward and said, "Well, hello to you too, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru immediately stilled and then looked at them suspiciously. He finally accepted that they were familiar somehow. There was a man and a woman, the woman being the first of them to speak. The man was wearing a white suit with buckles everywhere and he had very long, white hair. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he took in the rumpled state Mamoru was in and he coughed discreetly into his fist. The woman had long, wavy black hair, which was tied up in four little odango on top of her head. A yellow ribbon hung from her neck and she also had blue eyes that looked at Mamoru in amusement. Both wore a strip of color-coordinated cloth that wrapped around their foreheads and tied at the back of their heads.

"How do you know my name?" Mamoru asked, his voice laced with caution.

The man chuckled, "Because we know you, Mamoru-san."

"How is Usagi-chan?" The woman asked.

This had Mamoru immediately on edge and he hid his hand behind the doorframe as he his cane materialized. Usagi watched the action, and instinct made her advance to the door, her hand moving to her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mamoru said calmly, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

The man laughed again and spoke to the woman, "I don't think Mamoru-san recognizes us."

The woman nodded, but remained solemn as she waved her hands over the two of them and said, "Can you blame him?"

"Should I recognize you?" Mamoru asked, one brow raising as he took them in, trying in vain to place them.

The woman smiled warmly and Mamoru felt his brain making the connection as she spoke, "I suppose not. At least not right now, I'm-"

"Luna!" Usagi screeched from behind Mamoru. He turned and looked at Usagi, who had clamped both her hands over her mouth and jumped up and down, "Luna, is that you?"

"Yes." the woman stated simply, pushing the headband off of her forehead to reveal the crescent moon that graced the smooth skin between her eyebrows. Once the task was completed, Luna opened her arms to her former ward, who had pushed past Mamoru and ran into Luna's human embrace, "Hello Usagi-chan."

"Luna?" Mamoru asked, stunned.

Usagi nodded then looked at the man, "Artemis! Is that you?"

"In the flesh!" Artemis grinned, bunching his abandoned headband in his fist and then depositing in his pant pocket.

"That's an understatement! Look at you two!" Usagi giggled as she released Luna and hugged Artemis.

"Artemis? What is going on?" Mamoru demanded.

Artemis released Usagi and winked at Mamoru, "We couldn't come as ourselves now, could we? So we came in disguise."

"And such clever disguises!" Usagi commented, then her smile fell and she grabbed Luna's hand urgently, "Why did you come? There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Luna consoled.

"We were sent to update you guys on the progress in Crystal Tokyo. The senshi thought we should take a vacation while we were up here." Artemis explained.

"In other words, they kicked us out because we were cramping their style." Luna added.

Usagi looked shocked, "They wouldn't do that."

"Of course they would. The senshi are now capable adults who know exactly what they are doing. They don't need their old guardian's hanging over their shoulders, telling them what to do." Luna sighed.

"Not true. I will always need you, Luna." Usagi promised, then added, "You too, Artemis."

"Thank you, Usagi-chan." Luna hugged Usagi to her once more, than held her at arms length, sweeping a critical eye over the young queen. She then nodded approvingly and smiled, "You look beautiful, Usagi. Mamoru-san has been taking good care of you, ne?"

Usagi cast a glance over her shoulder to her husband, who was still glued where he stood and let out an exasperated breath, "Extremely good care."

Luna laughed and took in Usagi's glowing face, "You really do look wonderful."

"I may look wonderful, but I feel fat." Usagi confided, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"That is to be expected, but motherhood suits you." Luna consoled.

"Thank you." Usagi's eyes glistened for a moment, then she shook her head and waggled her eyebrows mischievously, "I bet it will look great on you too."

Luna blinked and looked at Usagi in confusion, "Why would you say such a thing, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi's grinned, then tucked her fingers beneath her chin and batted her eyes at Luna as she explained in mock innocence, "Well, if Chibi-Usa is on her way, you-know-who can't be far behind!"

Luna began to protest while Artemis erupted in a surprised cough. She turned to him and he merely blushed then shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh my." Luna choked, then looked down.

Mamoru laughed, finally shaking off his initial shock of seeing his humanized friends, "Why don't you two come in?"

"Thanks." Artemis said as he stepped past Mamoru, followed by Luna and Usagi, "I don't see how you guys can do this, walking on two legs instead of four. It is so much easier our way."

"You get used to it." Mamoru smiled as he offered them a seat with the gesturing of a hand.

"You two must be famished after such a long trip! You two make yourselves comfortable while I make some dinner." Usagi offered, but was immediately received with three protesting voices.

"There is really no need." Luna replied.

"We ate before we came." Artemis added.

Usagi waved away their protests, "Oh, don't be silly. It's no pro-"

"I'm already in trouble, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Mamoru hesitated for a moment, looking for the right wording, than settled for, "You can't cook, Usako."

Usagi's eyes glittered merrily, "Not true, I can make one thing. You guys wait right here and I'll make you some Usagi Surprise." On her way to the kitchen, she stopped by Mamoru and whispered for his ears only, "Besides, your not in that much trouble."

With a playful slap at Mamoru's bottom, she scurried to the kitchen. Mamoru smiled crookedly and went to sit with Luna and Artemis. They had seated themselves on the love seat and were looking with amusement at the tipped-over couch.

"Um, Mamoru-san?" Artemis began, ignoring Luna's elbow digging into his ribs and continued ruefully, "What exactly, were you and Usagi doing before we got here?"

Mamoru blushed bright red as he pulled the couch back into upright position, then sat on it and looked at the kitchen, refusing to look at Luna and Artemis. What could he say? 'Oh, we didn't do anything on the couch. But I almost got to second against the wall in the front.' Let them assume what they wanted, he didn't care. Much.

The silence stretched, though it was filled with crashing and thunking sounds from the kitchen. A finalizing, "Damn!" filled the air and Luna stood, an offer to help Usagi on her lips. But Mamoru's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Humor her." He explained, "Her maternal instincts are kicking in."

"Oh, I see." Luna nodded, sitting back down, "She always wanted to learn to cook."

Artemis laughed, "Lucky for us, she never could."

"I heard that!" Usagi cried as she entered the room with a covered tray.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but you can't cook." Artemis apologized.

"Cook? Did I ever say anything about cooking?" Usagi smiled at their confused expressions and lifted the cover, "Ta-da!"

Four pairs of eyes showed their eternal relief as they took in their "Usagi Surprises." Four, ice cream sundaes sat in front of them, beginning to melt.

"Oops! I forgot the fixings! You guys go ahead and start and I'll be right back." Usagi dashed back into the kitchen and several crashes and shrieks later, emerged with an armload of condiments. She dumped them on the table and Mamoru, Artemis and Luna turned green simultaneously.

There were pickles and catsup, hotdogs, olives of both colors and all kinds, sauerkraut and dill relish. The tabletop was littered with highly unconventional sundae toppings. It looked more like a hot dog stand then an ice cream bar.

"Um, Usagi..." Mamoru choked out.

"Don't be shy! Dig in!" Usagi cried enthusiastically as she loaded her sundae with creamed corn.

Looking at their sundaes, Artemis and Luna swallowed uncomfortable lumps in their throats. Mamoru laughed and pushed his dish away from him, "Tell you what, let's save our Usagi Surprises for later and I'll make us some spaghetti."

Luna and Artemis smiled gratefully as Usagi took a huge bite out of her ice cream and then looked up at Mamoru in pure delight, "Spaghetti! Ooh, that sounds good! Can I help?"

"Just as long as you don't touch anything." Mamoru joked, than leaned over to press his forehead against Usagi's intimately, "I'll make you some meatballs too."

Usagi's eyes dances and she laughed, "I love meatballs."

Mamoru kissed the end of her nose and threaded his fingers through a blond pigtail, "Me too."

To Be Continued…

:Cori smiles coyly: Did that seem naughty to any of you? Tee-hee, frisky Usagi and Mamoru!

And I know that the meatballs are a dub thing and I'm breaking a taboo by mixing the cultures, but how could I resist? Thank you for reading! R&R peeples!

Cori!

Written: August of 2000

Revised: Feb. 8, 2002

Note: Keep writing me! I know this is as old as the hills, but keep writing me!


	9. Chapter 9

Maternal Moon

Chapter 9

Authored by: ChibiCori

Rating: PG! It's soft and cuddly! I wash with

Downy.

Disclaimer: Though I have a deep and abiding friendship with Naoko, I have never once stolen her homework, red lipstick or her world-famous super heroine, Sailor Moon. I'm made of better stuff then that! I just make-up stories using her characters, that's all. Nothing wrong with that.

Maternal Moon

Chapter 9

The girls were taking a hard-earned break. It had taken almost forever to earn the respect of Usagi's court, and even longer to calm the people's fears. Neo-Queen Serenity had been their pillar of strength, especially during the vulnerable times of rebuilding. Crystal Tokyo was relatively new. The queen had commissioned its construction only five years ago, and though the people had worked hard, it still had a long way to go before it became the grand city the senshi had once witnessed.

No one recognized them out of their fuku. The senshi walked through the streets peacefully, bumped into passers-by and shopped without a single conflict.

"Just like old times." Rei murmured out loud, her tone slightly wistful.

"What's like old times, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, walking next to her.

"You know, pretending we are normal young women when we actually aren't. If any of these people knew who we were-"

"We'd be mobbed." Makoto finished, than chuckled softly, "The perks of the secret identity."

"But think of all those villains who figured us out. We have been really lucky so far." Rei pointed out.

"Lucky? Rei-chan, I can't believe you would say that. We worked hard to get where we are. All those bad guys who did figure us out were the lucky ones." Makoto protested.

Minako caught the tail end of the conversation and squeezed between the two of them, arms slung over their shoulders, "Yeah, that's right! Besides, I like to go with the old adage, 'I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you'!"

Makoto laughed and wrapped an arm around Minako's waist, "Sometimes it's hard to miss Usagi-chan when you are around."

"You shouldn't say that, Mako-chan." Ami scolded.

Rei laughed loudly and pulled Ami up next to them, "Ami-chan is right, Makoto. One Usagi is more than enough."

Minako, Makoto and even Ami laughed at this and started towards the palace. The street they were on was one of the prettiest in the city. Twinkling lights were hung between street lamps and cozy shops beckoned for the strollers. Trees dotted the sidewalks and music wafted from the street corners. The air was thick with sedate electricity. Overall, the area emanated with the atmosphere of a charming street that reflected the city's over-all intentions.

"Usagi is building a beautiful city, though I am surprised there isn't an arcade on every corner." Makoto joked lightly.

The girls laughed softly at the harmless jest and then settled back into a comfortable silence, before Rei said, "You guys should come up to the temple sometime and see it from there. It's so beautiful. All the glittering lights and sounds that drift up the hill. Pleasant sounds, and sometimes you can even catch a whiff of pastries from the bakery at the edge of town. Or the flowers from the open-market."

"It sounds lovely, Rei-chan." Ami smiled.

Rei smiled back, "But the palace is the best. Always shining, it never stops radiating this unearthly glow. Sometimes you can even see the sunrise and set on the surface. It's the same with the moon."

Minako sighed, than said, "Suddenly I'm not as surprised that this is Usagi's city."

"Why's that?" Makoto asked.

"This city is proof or how much Usagi has grown up. It is peaceful, and calm. With a hint of playfulness too."

Ami looked around her, at the warm, inviting shops with their bright windows and saw Usagi's face in every one, "You know, you have made a very astute observation, Mina-chan. I do see Usagi in much of this street."

Silence again overtook them as they continued their stroll to the palace. Stopping at an ice cream parlor, they each ordered an ice cream cone and began walking again. Minako quickly licked her cone up and happily munched on the waffle cone while the others took theirs more slowly. Minako suddenly stopped and held her hands up to the sides of her head, her face pinched in pain.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked urgently, taking Minako's elbow gently.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ice cream headache!"

Rei rolled her eyes, "You boob."

"Hey, this hurts, kay?" Minako cried, then her face reverted back to its usual carefree expression, "Oooh, much better."

Rei rolled her eyes, again, and continued toward the palace. The others quickly caught up and were perfectly content to walk the rest of the way without another word when Minako asked unexpectedly, "Do you guys think the Moon Kingdom was like this?"

Three surprised girls turned to see Minako staring up at the sky. Looking back down at them, Minako was startled to see they had halted at her query and were staring at her incredulously, "What? It was just a question!"

Makoto shrugged and Ami looked away in embarrassment. Rei just looked up at the moon, studying its familiar face. Minako just stared at the three, waiting for an answer to her question.

After another shrug, Makoto finally answered, "I don't think so. I still don't remember much of our former lives, but I'm sure that the Moon Kingdom was nothing like Crystal Tokyo."

"At least the palace was nothing like this one." Minako agreed, pointing at the tall crystal sheers jutting into the star-dappled sky.

Rei nodded, "I think this kingdom is less civilized then the Moon Kingdom.

"Why would you think that?" Ami gasped.

"Well," Rei began, looking up at the moon thoughtfully, "Somehow, Queen Serenity managed to pull the universe together and keep peace there for an entire millennium. There was not one battle, not one drop of blood spilled the entire time."

"Oh, I see." Makoto agreed, "She managed to do something no other leader ever could."

Ami nodded sadly, then added, "And hasn't since."

It was silent for a long moment, each young woman looking at each other in sad discomfort.

"Hey you guys!" Minako nervously broke the silence, "Usagi-chan will be able to do the same thing."

"No she won't." Ami sighed, her face full of sorrow, "We already know she won't. The Earth will be invaded and we will be powerless to stop it."

Makoto looked down and muttered, "What's going on now should be proof enough of the hardships she will face."

The light tinkle of laughter caused the three disheartened senshi to look back. Their eyes widened as they took in Rei's shaking shoulders and glittering eyes. Her hand was clamped over her mouth and she shook her head, tears flying from the corners of merry eyes.

"Geesh! I didn't say that Usagi-chan was doomed to failure! I meant quite the opposite actually."

Makoto and Minako's jaws dropped and Ami laughed nervously, "Umm, Rei, what are you talking about?"

"Just because the Silver Millennium retained peace doesn't mean it was better than this one." Rei said, still laughing at the short sightedness of her friends.

The jaws this time hit the concrete and Ami shook her head in confusion, "But Rei-chan, you just said yourself, the Moon Kingdom was the ideal."

"It was perfect, yes." Rei allowed then smiled knowingly, "But where did all that perfection get them?" She paused, then after receiving no answer, continued, "They were destroyed. One enemy snuck up on them and completely wiped them out."

"That's true, but the Dark Kingdom was extremely powerful." Makoto pointed out."

"Yes they were. But we beat them and have fought tougher enemies since." Rei's eyes shifted from merriment to fierce pride, "Don't you guys get it? Perfection is impossible. You can't keep it up without exhausting everything around you. That is why the Moon Kingdom failed. The Crystal Millennium may not be perfect, but it is stronger."

Minako was the first to see the reasoning, "Of course! We defeated the first threat to the world-"

"And we will defeat the rest!" Makoto proclaimed, triumphantly.

Ami finally nodded firmly, "The Crystal Kingdom will persevere!"

"Until Chibi-Usa brings in a new era." Rei finished, pride resonating from each word.

"Now all we have to do is make sure Chibi-Usa is born." Ami sighed, dampening the celebration. Rei, Minako and Makoto each sweat dropped as they entered the front gates of the palace, flashing their i.d.'s to the guards on duty.

"You are such a party pooper, Ami-chan." Minako grumbled.

Ami shook her head and threw her hands up, "I understand that you guys are clinging to the silver lining, but we can't afford to forget the cloud. We are talking about the lives of two people we love here. We have to focus on finding our enemy."

"We know, Ami-chan, we know." Makoto pleaded, grabbing the door handles and giving it a mighty yank.

"And we've been looking and looking." Minako griped, then added, "But whoever this bad guy is, he's good. We haven't found a single clue."

Rei nodded as she led them into the huge entryway of the Crystal Palace. She waved off a butler's attempt to take her coat and began to walk up the grand staircase. Her heels clicked on the hard floors. The long, huge hallways housed portraits of the Moon Kingdom, their centerpiece was a painting of Queen Serenity holding her small daughter, the Moon Palace behind them. Queen Serenity smiled down at her laughing daughter lovingly. The child was four-years-old, her golden tresses curled around a chubby little face and was tamed into the now famous pigtails. Her dimpled arms reached out and little fingers threaded through her mother's silver hair. The portrait had been found on an expedition to the moon, and Neo-Queen Serenity cherished it. She would spend hours just staring at it, a small smile playing at her lips and tears in her eyes.

Rei paused in front of it momentarily, looking at Queen Serenity's face. She was very proud of her little girl. It was the same look Usagi used to get when she had looked at Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa, they had to protect her. For Usagi.

Rei nodded again, more decisively and turned back to the senshi, "Ami's right. We have to find this jerk and get Usagi home."

Makoto hung her head in shame, "You're right. We have a job to do. It's just that, nothing has happened since Usagi and Mamoru left. I guess I thought it was over."

"This person isn't going to give up." Rei murmured quietly as she stopped in front of her room, "He's looking for Usagi, trying to ferret her out. We have to find him before he finds her."

"Right!" Ami and Makoto said in unison.

"Time to get our minds back in the game!" Minako cheered, causing a round sweat drops.

"I'm glad we're all agreed." Rei stated firmly, pointing an authoritive finger in front of her, "You all should get to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" Makoto and Minako cried as they made a sharp salute and burst into laughter.

"Shut up and go to bed." Rei ordered as she shoved them towards their rooms.

Ami chuckled and waved goodnight to the girls, then turned to Rei, whose rooms were across from hers, "I'm sure that we'll figure this out, Rei-chan. Usagi and Chibi-Usa are safe until we do. Good night."

"Good night, Ami-chan." Rei returned, an appreciative smile on her face.

The grandfather clock ticked of a series of clicks through the halls as the girls threw open the doors to their rooms, followed by four unified gasps.

"Oh-my-gods." Rei whispered.

"What-who-why?" Ami tried to ask.

"My room!" Makoto roared in a rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Minako screamed.

All four girls turned to see the others room, but collided in the middle of the hallway, landing in a tangle on the floor.

"OUCH!"

"You guys, just calm down."

"You're stepping on my foot, you baka!"

"If you guys would just calm down, I'm sure we could get through this without any harm-"

"OUCH!"

"Any further harm done."

"Minako! Did you just grab my boob?"

"No! That is disgusting! You pervert!"

"Please, if you would just listen-"

"Ouch! Who pulled my hair?"

"I didn't, Makoto must have."

"I am Makoto! Who pulled my hair?"

"QUIET!"

All the struggling and noise came to an immediate halt. Ami's head suddenly emerged from the pile of legs, hair and arms. Her face was bright red and she squirmed around to glare at each tousled girl.

"Thank you. Now if you would please manage to not talk, we can untangle ourselves. Limbs can only bend so far you know." Ami chastised and then added, "After that, we can figure out what's going on."

The girls nodded and listened carefully as Ami instructed them to move body parts and twisted clothing. Soon, they had managed to separate themselves and sat on the carpeted floor of the hallway, chests heaving as they gasped for breath.

"Okay," Ami began, giving each girl a serious glance, "I gather that all of your rooms have been ransacked?"

"It looks like a tornado ripped through it!" Makoto nodded ferociously, then winced and cried out. Looking next to her, she shoved at Minako, "Minako! Your hair is stuck on my earring!"

"Sorry." Minako apologized begrudgingly, "Not like I did it on purpose or anything." She began to pick at the hair then looked at Ami to affirm her question, "Mine's been torn apart too."

"How'd you know?" Makoto asked, swatting at Minako as she tugged a little too hard at her hair.

"Well, mine has been, and it is only wise to assume that your rooms have fallen on the same fate." Ami explained.

"That and we all ended up in a dog-pile on the floor." Rei muttered.

"Oh." Minako blinked and gave another tug at her hair.

"Ow! Minako, this is obviously not working!" Makoto cried, grimacing as she touched a delicate finger to her abused earlobe.

"Well, it might work better if you helped!" Minako shot back.

"You guys!" Rei exclaimed sternly, "Focus."

"You try focusing when you have a blonde monkey hanging off your ear!"

"Monkey! Kino Makoto, you take that back!"

Rei released an exasperated sigh as she stood and walked into her room. Ami followed and looked past Rei's shoulder into the destroyed space. The mattress on her bed had been stripped and slashed and was now hanging haphazardly off the box spring. Her drawers had been ripped from the dresser and clothes had been flung across the floor at every turn.

"What do you think they were looking for?" Ami asked, stepping past Rei carefully, not wanting to disturb any evidence that might be in the room.

"What else?" Rei responded, her dark eyes slowly taking in the reality, "They were looking for clues as to where Usagi is."

Ami looked back at Rei, her eyes growing round as she gasped and a hand lifted to her throat, "There wasn't anything in here, was there?"

"No." Rei shook her head and Ami sighed with relief. It was short lived, however, as her head shot up when Rei took in a sharp breath. The other woman's eyes looked panicked and she rushed over to her desk and picked up a pad of paper.

"What? What is it?" Ami asked, taking a step forward then stopped when Rei looked up at her with haunted eyes.

"I wrote down the address of the cabin Usagi is at for Artemis and Luna." She stated.

"So, Luna and Artemis have it. You know they'll be careful."

"No, you don't get it!" Rei cried, "Remember when you used to always nag me for writing too hard? That I left imprints of letters on the pages underneath?

Ami's eyes widened in disbelief, "You don't mean..."

Rei stood and rifled through the scattered papers on her desk. Her eyes searched frantically and then caught on a crumpled piece of paper in the trashcan. Considering that the rest of the contents of the can were littered across the floor, she found it suspicious. Rei felt her heart squeeze in mind-numbing fear, 'Please, gods, no.'

With trembling fingers, she picked it up and pulled it open. Black lead had been scribbled across the whole note, staining her fingers a dull gray. The grooves left by her pen were now white against the dark surface, plainly legible.

Rei let out a small, strangled cry and let the note drop from her fingers and flutter to the floor. She turned her back on Ami and used stiff arms propped on the gleaming wood of her desk to support her body. Rei fought desperately at the sobs racking at her, 'Now is not the time to lose it. Keep in control.' But even as she thought it, tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Squeezing them shut, she ignored the fat tears rolling down her cheeks and took deep steadying breaths.

Ami couldn't say anything or do anything. She felt frozen in place as cold fear gripped her heart. Minako and Makoto entered the room, finally free of their entanglement. They were still bickering when they came in, but the thick atmosphere in the room made their voices falter and finally come to a halt. Minako stared at Ami's frozen stance, with frightened, wavering eyes and gulped loudly. Her gaze flew to Rei, who managed valiantly to regain her composure. Makoto quickly exchanged looks with Minako and tried to speak, but her throat was clogged and heavy.

Minako coughed loudly and then finally managed to choke out, "Wha-What's happened?

Rei's head rose with Minako's question and her hands balled into fists at her sides. She slowly turned and faced the rest of the senshi.

"Time to do what we do best girls."

Ami blinked and finally regained the use of her limbs. She pressed her hand to her eyes and took in deep rattling breaths. Makoto also found her voice and asked, "What we do best? What do you mean?"

Rei's eyes flashed as she pulled her henshin wand out of her pocket and looked down at it. She was quiet for a long moment as she forced the overwhelming fear for her best friend back. She had to be strong for the senshi. They had to save Usagi.

Looking back up at them, she gripped her wand tightly as she lifted it into the air, her face dead serious as she calmly stated, "Saving the world."

To Be Continued…

There you go, chapter 9, all for you! And it has a bow! A pretty bow! I think the fact you got a pretty fic and a pretty bow should get me a review!

I look forward to hearing from you!

Cori!

Written: September of 2000

Revised: Feb. 8, 2002


	10. Chapter 10

Maternal Moon

Chapter 10

Author:wave: Hi! ChibiCori, here.

Rating: Ummm, PG-13? I'd just expect everything I write to be PG-13.

Disclaimer:sigh: Think if I wished hard enough, I could be Naoko Takeuchi, writer and artist of the mega-cool BSSM? No, you don't? Dahhh, what do you guys know anyway. :Cori

waves dismissive hand: But I still love you! Read on mi compadres!

Maternal Moon

Chapter 10

A peaceful night had fallen over the small, run-down cabin that held the Neo-Queen and her family. A soft February snow gently blanketed the woods around them and the breath of wondering animals clouded in the cold air.

But inside the little wood, cabin, all were warm and comfortable. A fire smoking and crackling in the hearth was the only light provided in its interior.

Luna nuzzled into Artemis's embrace and purred, "Such a lovely fire. Makes me want to curl up on the rug in front of it for a catnap. I wish I could be a cat again for just a moment."

Artemis chuckled softly, than said, "Yeah, but there is something to be said about being human."

"And what is that?" Luna asked, looking up at her mate in curiosity.

"Well...we have arms to hold, lips to kiss and if anything, we still have noses to nuzzle." Artemis explained, giving her a squeeze.

Luna blushed and ducked her head at Artemis's bold statement. "Oh, Artemis...not in front of Usagi!"

He only laughed in response and squeezed Luna's waist tighter, pressing her back into his stomach, "Oh no, that old excuse won't work anymore. Usagi obviously knows the score now."

Luna only blushed deeper and cast an embarrassed look to Usagi, "Artemis!"

Usagi giggled from her position on the opposite couch. She rested her head in Mamoru's lap and watched serenely as the fire licked up the chimney. 'If Luna only knew how long I've known the score, she'd probably flip!' She giggled again and cast a look up at her husband. Mamoru sat above her, his nose buried behind a new scientific theory book. His free hand laced through Usagi's and covered her burgeoning mid-section.

Feeling her eyes on him, Mamoru held the book to the side and looked down at her, his breath catching momentarily at the sight of her.

The fire played in her eyes, the blue darkening to an inky midnight shade. Flames jumped and danced, casting flickering shadows over her pale skin. Her sweet face enchanted him as he allowed her peacefulness to enter his soul. And even in the muted light, she still glowed and continued to look unearthly. Her body, so deceptively delicate. Her soul, so valiant and true.

Usagi kept her gaze locked with his. She easily read his thoughts, for they were all too evident in his black eyes, and smiled bashfully. Her fingers, which rested with his on her abdomen, squeezed his palm closer to hers as she turned over and sat up on her knees next to him. A bemused smile flittered across her lips as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

Mamoru leaned his head back only so he could lovingly rub his nose over hers and whisper back, "I love you more."

Usagi seemed to revel in the quiet declaration for a moment before breathing out a shocked, "Oh!" And then hastily drawing his hands back to her active tummy, "Oh, feel this Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru stilled momentarily as he felt his unborn daughter shift noticeably in Usagi's womb. A grin split his face as Chibi-Usa kicked again before looking up at Usagi with jubilant eyes, "Wow, she's really moving!"

Only Usagi's brilliance could compete with Mamoru's as she laughed softly before waving a hand to invite the other couple over, "Come feel this you guys! It's amazing."

Artemis reached over and rested a feather light hand on Usagi's stomach, as if he would hurt his queen if he exerted any more pressure then that. When Chibi-Usa suddenly shifted, his eyes widened and he coughed softly before pulling Luna next to him, "Feel this, it's remarkable!"

Luna was obviously not as comfortable with the act as Artemis was, but slowly, she lifted a hand. The limb fell still just above Usagi's stomach, than quickly drew back. Usagi looked at her old mentor in puzzlement as Luna just shook her head.

"I think I'll just take your word for it." She smiled, but her eyes betrayed an emotion that couldn't quite be placed.

Usagi was about to protest, but Artemis shot her a look that told her to drop it. 'Luna,' she wondered and watched in concern as her friend slid back into her former position, this time without the languid relaxation. 'Oh, Luna. What's wrong?'

Mamoru's reassuring arms tightened around her and Usagi dug the back of her head into his chest, letting his calm settle tense nerves building up in her neck and shoulders...and her back and her arms and her toes. Basically, every muscle of her body. His warmth and serene quiet radiated from him and seeped into every pore and layer of her body. It was so nice to have a man who could melt your bones into putty around the house.

The cabin and its inhabitants lapsed back into silence, albeit was a somewhat tense one due to Luna's odd behavior. Usagi felt Mamoru began to speak before the words left his mouth when his chest rose with his inhalation, causing her head to rise with it. The rumble of his voice working vibrated through her head and Usagi felt her eyelids begin to droop at the soothing motion.

"I've been thinking," he began, "about why you couldn't hold your transformation, Usagi."

Fatigue instantly flew from Usagi's mind as her head shot up from its cozy home on Mamoru's chest. She looked at her husband with shocked eyes and a dropped jaw. She had almost forgotten about that, though the memory had always been right around the corner. It was amazing what a person could block out when they really didn't want to remember something.

And Usagi didn't want to remember that night. Not just being unable to hold transformation, but the finality of all of it. She didn't like the way people had begun to walk on eggshells around her ever since. The senshi and Mamoru coddled her, treated her as if she were a child.

Usagi was tired of it. She hadn't died that night and Chibi-Usa was fine, why did she have to be sheltered still?

"What is that, Mamoru-san?" Luna asked; the two guardians' interest peaked.

Usagi grumbled a soft curse and shifted off of Mamoru. Not noticing her sour mood, Mamoru leaned forward and continued, "According to what the girls told me, and what Usagi said about feeling like something from the inside was draining her power, I would think the best conclusion we could come up with is that it was Chibi-Usa who took it."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed, her face drawn in disbelief.

"Are you trying to say Chibi-Usa stole Usagi's energy?" Luna sputtered, her expression dubious.

"I wouldn't call it stealing. More like, claiming a birth right."

"A birth right?" Artemis questioned.

"My theory is that, maybe the senshi's powers are hereditary. We all know that Chibi-Usa would eventually become Sailor Moon in the future. And I don't recall Usagi ever becoming Sailor Moon as Neo-Queen Serenity." Mamoru explained, his gaze drifting to each face as he pointed out the observations.

"I think I'm beginning to see." Artemis nodded, his eyes affirming his words.

"Well, I'm not. What are you trying to say, Mamo-chan?" Usagi demanded, her thin patience ready to snap.

"What I'm trying to say is, what if when you transformed, you triggered something that sensed that what was happening wasn't right? Then you powers transferred to Chibi-Usa."

"Which would mean..." Luna began, but trailed off, too stunned to finish.

Usagi finished in awe; "I'm not Sailor Moon anymore."

And as a very eerie after-statement, the fire in the hearth suddenly went out.

Usagi let out a soft shriek and reached over for Mamoru, who had automatically assumed her reaction and met her arms quickly. He pulled her into his embrace and held her close, her head tucked safely under his chin. A hand crept to the back of her neck and held her firmly in place.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Luna's concerned voice called into the dark interior.

"Yeah, a tad freaked out, but I'm fine."

Someone began to walk blindly to the fireplace and then leaned over to rummage through the mysteriously snuffed fire. A soft gasp and then his alarmed call revealed it to be Artemis.

"The logs are soaked. Someone threw water on it."

"But, wouldn't that mean-"

The sudden scurry of footsteps dashing down the roof, then the dull thunk of something, or someone, dropping to the ground interrupted Luna's question. Everything in the room stilled and four sets of alarmed eyes wandered to the window where the person had jumped from the roof. A dark figure suddenly appeared, soliciting a gasp from Usagi and Luna. It peered through the window momentarily, his expression unseen, before ducking out of the frame and disappeared into the night. It was very deliberate; this new player was making a very lethal statement.

One which Usagi immediately recognized, "My Gods, they've found us."

To Be Continued…

Ahhh, my feeble attempt at a cliffhanger. It's also pitifully short, but the longer version of this chapter wasn't flowing too well. On the upside, I've got half of chapter 11 done already. Whoo!

What do you think? Let me know!

Cori!

Written: Umm, ya know, I don't remember exactly when this was written. But seeing as how I'm only good for about a chapter a month, I'd say, October of 2000. Works for me, how 'bout you?

Revised: This one I know, Feb. 8, 2002


	11. Chapter 11

Maternal Moon

Chapter 11

author: ChibiCori (Hi!)

rating: PG-13 (errrr, violence I suppose, and two bad words. I think.)

Disclaimer: Yeah, soooooo...I don't own it. Sorry, didn't mean to disappoint!

Maternal Moon

Chapter 11

"Someone turn on a light!" Mamoru ordered, holding a hyperventilating Usagi close to him.

After a series of clicks, Luna's panicked voice cried out, "They've cut the power!"

"Oh gods, oh gods." Usagi mumbled, her knees shaking, nearly giving out beneath her unsteady weight. If what Mamoru had said about her powers was true, there was no possible way to defend herself now.

Feeling her swelling fear, Mamoru sat her back down on the beat up couch and rubbed soothing hands down her arms, whispering in steady calm, "Shush. Sh, Usako."

Fright clogged her throat as she gasped for breath and stammered, "But-but..."

"Be my brave Usako." Mamoru murmured as he pulled her shaking form into his still one. He wrapped long arms around her and willed his strength into her, "Shh. You may not be Sailor Moon now, but you were the first. Be as brave as I know you are."

He palmed her cheek and felt her nod, but could also feel the tears streaming down her face, pooling into his cupped hands. Cursing inwardly at his choice to share his beliefs with her just moments before, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. 'You can be strong, Usako. You are strong.'

"What should we do?" Luna asked, masking her voice in calm for Usagi's sake. She could hear the other woman's raspy, quick breaths and the muffled sobs that broke in between them. To hear the fear in her guardian's voice now would only make her worse.

"Let's get the power back on." Artemis stated, "Then we should fortify this place the best we can until help arrives."

Mamoru nodded then vocally agreed, "Let's go then. The fuse box is outside."

Usagi's grip tightened then, her finger nails tearing into the fabric of his shirt. Her firm hold halted Mamoru's ascension, then her desperate plea, "No! You can't go out there! He is still out there!"

"Usako, we have to."

"But-"

"Everything will be fine. I'm leaving Luna with you, and Artemis will be with me. We need to get the power back on." Mamoru spoke sternly and took a firm hold of her shoulders. He could feel her flinching at his coldness, but being gentle and soft wouldn't help her.

Usagi appreciated it as well; it had been the first time in months when anyone had told her the score straight out. Though fear still congealed her blood, a tiny part of her was comforted. Her tears slowed and her breathing became less erratic.

"Go."

She could feel Mamoru's grateful gaze, and she forced herself to stay calm as his hands and presence moved away. The sudden burst of courage flickered suddenly, nearly making Usagi call out for him to come back. But the warrior in her that lurked behind every action she did halted her, the flame of her soul steadying again. She would be strong, for her husband who believed in her and for the daughter who depended on her.

The door opened, casting both men in shadow and momentarily lighting up the doorway in moon light. Mamoru turned and cast one reassuring look Usagi's way. At least she assumed that was what he did since his face had been shroud in darkness. After a short moment, he turned and the two men stepped into the moon lit yard, the door closing with a soft click behind them.

The room immediately settled back into an ominous pitch black. Not wanting the silence to be as deafening as the darkness was blinding, Luna clapped, taking a moment to enjoy how much louder it could be done with hands instead of padded paws. But she also sensed Usagi jumping in her seat, so she quickly added her chagrinned voice, "You wouldn't happen to know where the flashlights are, would you?"

Usagi sniffed, and pointed out the direction.

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi's brows slammed together, than her face reddened as she remembered that Luna couldn't see her own hands, let alone Usagi's pointing finger from the space between them. Releasing a bitter laugh, Usagi apologized, "Sorry. I think there might be some in the bathroom. Under the sink."

Luna's footsteps, followed by her voice disappeared into another part of the cabin. Usagi couldn't make out the words she spoke, but there was a soft mumbling before complete silence enveloped the room.

Usagi buried her face in her hands and tried to keep her heart from hammering out of her chest. She hadn't been this scared in so long. Not even during her last attack. It had been routine before. Change into Sailor Moon, kick bad guy bootie and then go home. But now, now everything was different. For the first time in her life, she was defenseless.

Chibi-Usa jerked suddenly, bringing Usagi's desperate thoughts to her little baby, "I know." Usagi agreed, her words forced with a burst of air, "I don't like this either."

A loud creak brought Usagi's head up from its hiding spot in her hands and toward the front of the cabin. A soft gasp escaped her and her heart slammed to a stop, disbelieving eyes widened as they took in the sight of the opened door to the cabin. No form darkened its frame and no voice beckoned her or any other occupant.

Swallowing back a hard lump of fear clogging her throat, Usagi managed to choke out, "Luna? Is that you?"

But her guardian's voice didn't reach out to comfort her. Slowly rising, Usagi took a minuscule step forward and called again, "L-Luna?"

Nothing but the whisper of soft snowfall and rustling wind answered her. Cold crept into her bones and Usagi involuntarily shivered. Wrapping her arms around herself to conserve heat, Usagi inhaled sharply as she gathered what was left of her courage and walked clumsily to the front door.

As she reached out a hand to grip the doorframe, her first instinct told her to just close it. The danger was outside, not in. But at the same time, the frightened child inside of her balked at the thought of being trapped in that dark place again.

'Find Mamo-chan! He'll keep you safe.' the small voice begged. Not once had Mamoru ever failed to protect her. Even when he was unable too, his presence and strength had always been a driving force for her to fight on with. But now, she had no defense what-so-ever, if Mamoru's theory turned out to be true. And something inside her kept insisting that he was right.

He was all she had, and he wasn't with her then.

During these frightening, frigid moments when all she could think about was her child's safety and her judgment was clouded. Usagi needed him next to her before she did something rash.

Having made up her mind, Usagi took a step out of the cabin and into the dimly lit night. Snow fluttered to the ground softly and crunched beneath her tennis shoes. Flakes fell into her hair and began to weigh it down as they melted. Cold bit at her cheeks and nose, surely staining them a rosy pink. Clapping her hands together and rubbing them briskly, Usagi cleared her throat in the silent night and called.

"Mamo-chan!"

And again, as Luna hadn't responded to her call in the cabin, Mamoru didn't answer. Worry creased her brow and surprise had her walking further away from the entryway to her haven.

"Mamo-chan!"

Her answer was the echoing crack of a branch breaking underneath the weight of fresh snow somewhere deep in the woods.

Panic began to grow thick in her throat and the puffs of steam escaping her mouth became more erratic, "Artemis!" Usagi, this time shouting, attempted to get recognition from the other man.

No answer.

"Mamoru! Where are you guys!"

There was a moment of complete stillness before the deafening sound of the door slamming behind her shook the woods from serenity.

Usagi started and quickly spun around. The door she had left wide open was, indeed, now closed.

But what had closed it? Usagi desperately forced her brain into a state of calm that would allow her to think rationally. It wasn't her strongest point, but she was known to be able to gather a coherent thought or two in her time. Mumbling softly, she tried to think of what could have possibly forced the door shut with such force. The wind? But she hadn't felt a gust strong enough to possibly blow it closed.

Had Luna done it? Highly unlikely, Luna would have more likely dragged her back into the cabin, admonishing her for taking such careless risks the whole way.

What then? What, or who, could have done it?

Usagi reached for the doorknob as the most obvious culprit suddenly flashed into her mind. And it seemed that the thought had come too late.

Her hand halted, hovering over the knob as she felt warm air settle on top of her head in steady blasts. A shadow had fallen over her, and when a clump of snow fell from the roof and splatted onto her outreached hand, Usagi finally looked up, the tears in her eyes making it clear she knew her folly.

A man dressed in white from head to toe looked down at her from his crouching position on the roof. His green eyes glittered with the same cold that made the forest crack and shiver. No smile crossed his face, his mouth staying in a firm, but still deadly, straight line. Usagi released a strangled gasp and involuntarily stepped back.

The new assassin stayed perfectly still, his eyes following her retreating steps. Usagi knew instinctively that this one wouldn't play the games the last one did. He was here to kill her, and kill her he would. She had fallen into his trap so easily. But where were Mamoru, and Luna and Artemis? Had he gotten them already? He had to have, or they would have come to her calls.

The thought that the murdering bastard had killed her friends and her precious Mamo-chan simply to make killing her easier boiled her blood. None of them deserved that. No one deserved to die for her, no matter what their destiny's claim.

"You coward." She sputtered suddenly, finally breaking the silence that strung between them and the night. Tears began to streak down her face and her lower lip trembled in fury and pain, as she spat, "At least the last one had the guts to go after the target first. You had to take care of your obstacles."

The green-eyed assassin didn't move, his posture and face not revealing one ounce of indignation at her accusation. Usagi realized in a flash of fear that momentarily took over the fury, that he truly was as cold as his eyes. Quickly stamping the trembling that started to rack her body and masking the fright with her anger, Usagi firmed her body and forced her expression to impassive.

But the assassin saw the flash of fear, and he had caught her scent. She was dead.

The assassin finally moved, his hand slowly reaching behind him. Usagi watched in frozen horror, suddenly unable to speak or move. With an ominous hiss, the assassin unsheathed his deadly blade. He stilled again, holding his sword to the side as if he was showing off the fine craftsmanship of the lethal weapon. As if he where wordlessly proclaiming, "Look upon your death."

The moon glinted softly off the blade and the wood where Usagi was sure she was going to die was lit with its dim glow. And as its white face again floated behind night-darkened clouds, the assassin jumped from his perch and ran towards the queen, his feet and sword like lightening with his deadly intent.

It was Chibi-Usa's urgent jerking, as if the little spore had physically been there to kick Usagi in the shins and tell her, "Move it odango-brains, or you'll get us both killed!", that made it possible for Usagi's feet to finally work. With a strangled gasp, Usagi turned and fled in the opposite direction, into the woods and farther away from whatever help may have been at the cabin.

Usagi ran blindly, the added shadow of the trees making it impossible to see more then two feet in front of her. Branches whipped at her face and her limbs, Usagi feeling each and every scratch placed on her. Her lungs constricted, ready to burst at the lack of oxygen. But still, Chibi-Usa urged her onward, and it quickly came to be Usagi's will as well. Determination wrinkled her brow and her eyes darkened with each life saving step she took. She didn't dare a look behind her, just kept her gaze straight ahead, on a constant look out for upraised roots and low-hanging branches that might slow her down and bring upon her end.

Her lungs finally exploded and no amount of prodding from Chibi-Usa could make her legs move any farther.

Falling to the ground, Usagi gasped and sucked in short breaths of air. Her vision blurred and thoughts of the assassin closing in on her were forced away by the desperate need for oxygen. Sweat poured down her face and limbs, which ached at every point.

When her breathing slowed to a more normal pace, and her body began to finally feel the chill of the night, Usagi allowed her mind to wander back to reality. The snow beneath her melted and had soaked through the front of her jeans and sweater. Quickly sitting up, she searched with wary eyes around her, looking for any sign of her predator.

Nothing. There was nobody. She didn't see, didn't hear anything. And that probably frightened her more then actually knowing where he was.

Her heart pumping wildly again, Usagi desperately looked around her, looking for somewhere to hide, something she could possibly use to defend herself.

And wouldn't it figure that she had been chased into a vacant clearing, with no visible means of support.

Usagi whispered an oath as she slowly got up, wiping the damp, dirty snow from her hands onto her wet jeans. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she furiously wiped at them. Now was not the time to be weepy Usagi. It was all up to her now, and she wasn't going down without one hell of a fight.

Almost magically, the clouds suddenly thinned, and then opened. The moon, with her familiar white face, shined through. Moonlight, mystic and soft, enveloped the clearing where the queen who had once been its princess stood, washing her in pure light. Usagi looked up, tilting her face to the moon's wonder and letting it fill her with its peace. The insignia of the moon, cleverly hidden before, now shone with majesty upon her forehead. Warmth bloomed in her chest and Usagi's eyes slowly opened, remembering that she did have one weapon left.

Suddenly an explosion of leaves and twigs erupted from behind her, revealing the assassin, his sword slashing a deadly arc towards his target. But what he saw halted him, and though his face betrayed no emotion, his eyes showed his disbelief.

For before him stood not the frightened woman he had chased into the woods, but a regal and self-confident queen. Her body seemed to harness the light of the moon and reflect it outward, making an unearthly aura bright as the sun to emanate from her. Her street clothes had disappeared and her gown of shimmering white fabric and golden stitching had replaced them. Her golden crown was perched imperiously on her head and flaxen streamers of hair moved like liquid, though there was no wind. In front of her, suspended mysteriously between her palms, was the Silver Imperium Crystal.

The assassin's eyes again dimmed to his expressionless state and moved from the crystal to the queen's face. And for the first time ever, he felt his heart stop.

Her face, though still beautiful and serene, was as cold and impassive as his.

He knew of the legendary power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, knew that the likeliness of him being able to fulfill his contract while the queen wielded it was slim. Almost impossible. But he had also known that his employer understood the risk, but she still hired him. Failure was not an option she had hissed. Bringing his sword in front of him, he took firm hold with both hands and tensed, ready to pounce.

The queen's voice, the kind of voice that touched even the most tortured of souls, halted him from doing so, "Don't.

You know that you cannot win."

Her word's touched a deep, hidden chord of him. But that part had long ago been shut off, the resonation of her plea reaching no farther then that poorly tuned string. After a pause that lasted maybe half a second, he leaped forward, his sword poised to pierce her through the heart.

Neo Queen Serenity sighed sadly, than closed her eyes.

With the grace and agility that she always had when using the crystal, she easily willed its power to her. The crystal shone blindingly, than emitted what could best be described as a bubble of pure light around the queen.

The assassin realized far too late exactly what the bubble was. He jumped up a few feet from the queen and came down at her, ready to take her life and finish his contract. But when he reached the light around her, he was suddenly suspended in the air. The light became burning hot, and he felt electricity shoot through his body. The metal handle of his sword seared through the flesh of his hand. Finally, and thankfully, the power released him. It shot him further into the clear. The pain, was over.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and watched the assassin on the forest floor for several long, moments. He didn't move, and smoke rose from his burned body and clothes. But his chest moved up and down in slow, steady movements, showing the relieved queen that he was breathing, only unconscious.

Willing the crystal back into her body, she slowly lowered to her knees. Her dress began to melt away and was replaced with a black sweater and jeans. The crown disappeared in a glittery fog and finally and lastly, the crescent moon on her forehead, faded away. The clouds in the sky peacefully thickened and the opening that let the moon shine through filled in. The battle was over.

Usagi looked up then, her blue eyes filled with tears, her breath steaming as she panted out pained breaths. The assassin hadn't moved, and didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon. With this knowledge, Usagi gave into the desperate need to release and choked out sobs. Folding her hands over her abdomen, silently thanking her daughter for the strength, Usagi doubled over as she cried and cried.

Soon, the tears began to dry and her breath came more evenly. Staring at the ground, Usagi prayed softly that her concerns for Mamoru's and her guardian's safety was unfounded. 'Oh, Mamo-chan. Be safe. Help me find you.'

The thought to get up and find the cabin and her loved ones was quickly cut off as an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and her startled scream was silenced by a hand slamming over her mouth. The hand on her mouth jerked her head up and the arm around her trunk drew her up on her knees. Usagi's eyes widened as she felt the hard length pressed against her back and then whimpered as this new assailant's head bent and whispered cruelly into her ear.

"Now that you can't use that little trinket of yours, I'm going to finish my partner's job."

To Be Continued…

Ha, you thought it was over didn't you? Well, FOOLED YOU! Hee hee! Cliffie!

:Big dumb grin no emoticon can emulate:

Cori!

Written: Ummmmm, November of 2000? Maybe, possibly, kinda?

Revised: Feb. 8, 2002


	12. Chapter 12

Maternal Moon

Chapter 12

Author: ChibiCori

rating: Okay, so...R, for violence and sick, twisted villains.

Disclaimer: Knock, knock:readers groan and roll eyes, "Who's there?": Naoko :another groan, "Naoko who?": Naoko owns Sailor Moon! Ha ha ha! Good one, ey?

Maternal Moon

Chapter 12

Usagi's eyes darted wildly as the assassin pulled her head back roughly, his hand still over her mouth. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep sniff. Usagi cringed as she felt his head bend, his hot breath washing over her ear as he whispered.

"So this is what a queen smells like..." he took another loud whiff, than nodded, "Nice."

Usagi's stomach rolled and she felt bile scald her throat. Following her first instinct she pulled away, fighting against hands that were too strong for her. The assassin clucked his tongue, sliding the hand around her mouth to her throat, then exerted menacing pressure.

"No, no, no, don't fight it." He chuckled low, "You act as if you don't like it."

Usagi fought a fresh torrent of tears as she swallowed down the lump of fear that seemed to be a constant companion to her this night. Refusing to shed more for such vile men, Usagi took a deep breath, filling her lungs to give her scream that extra boost. But the assassin felt, or guessed, this as her intention and gave her captured throat a tight squeeze. The scream that had been ready to shake the snow off of tree branches instead came out a choked whimper.

"No use screaming. Anyone who could help you has been... detained."

Usagi jerked, not wanting to read too much into the man's implication, but again the assassin read her mind. Laughing cruelly as he imagined the queen's busy, little brain working overtime with worries and questions, he finally sneered.

"Put your mind at ease, they're alive." He paused as he felt more then he heard the restrained sigh of relief escape her, then continued, "They won't live much longer then you, though."

Her body again stiffened, the assassin smirked as her spine straightened against his front. Oh, how he did love these little games.

Usagi closed her eyes to the terror and pain his promise inflicted. 'No, this can't be happening! I have to be dreaming. Gods, let this be a nightmare. Let me wake up and be safe with Mamo-chan and my friends! Sweet gods, please.'

But the assassin's voice shattered all hope as he again guessed the pattern of her thoughts, "It's not a dream you know. It's all real, you're going to die..."

Usagi shivered uncontrollably as the assassin's head bent again, his rancid breath blasting the skin on top of her ear. He stilled, pausing a moment to purposely increase her terror before finishing, "But I want to have some fun first."

Her eyes widened and her flesh crawled as his lethal proclamation echoed through her head. She felt for sure that this time, she would throw up, but her relentless position kept her from doing so. The assassin's hand pressed against her wind-pipe, and with her head drawn

all the way back and the lack of oxygen, her vision began to swim. Fatigue, from the emotional strain as well as her use of the Crystal just moments before began to eat away at her. Her body and mind both screamed at her to give up, to just fall asleep and let the madness end. Then she would be free of all the pain and the terror.

She couldn't beat this man, she knew this. She was too tired, and his head games only proved to disorient her further. Perhaps, just giving up would be for the best. He had told her himself, and without her senshi, or her husband and guardians, she was doomed.

'NO! No, fight! He is only a man, you've faced and defeated worse then this!' her heart screamed at her, but already, Usagi's battered frame was beginning to slump into her captor's.

Surprisingly, the assassin wasn't having it, "Oh no you don't. You have to play the game some before you can give up." Giving her a swift shake, he then mused out loud, "How do we get some spirit back in you? Would a kiss do it?"

Usagi blanched, and her mind and body didn't have a chance as her heart spoke through its broken vessel, "Go to hell."

The voice she heard was hoarse, and her breath whistled as she panted against the assassin's strangle hold. Behind her, the assassin smiled in cold triumph, "Now that's more like it. What else do you have in there? I want to see some of that, royal gumption."

The assassin thought over the routes he could take to push the queen's buttons for a moment. He could use the husband, tell her the wicked tortures he had planned for her king. But she already knew that he planned to kill him, so it wouldn't help all that much. The other couple was out then too. He had found it hard to believe that the

other assassin he had been partnered with had failed. Apparently the queen really wanted to live. But then, he had always heard of how selfless and brave the woman was, so why didn't she seek out her companions first?

The reason seared into his brain like a lightening bolt. Ahhhh, yes. The mother lion protecting her cub. He should have known.

His knowledge showed itself in an evil grin that split his face as he began to wrap the arm around the queen's waist even tighter. He heard her gasp, knowing that by now, she realized his intent and was even feeling the proof of his deadly inclination. He could almost feel the pain that shot through her mid-section, the paralyzing realization that he was attempting to crush the life from the child still inside her womb. Her hands that had lain limp to her sides through the entire time rose to the forearm that clenched at her waist, and he mentally saw that little, red, hot button being pushed.

The "royal gumption" shot back into her spine and Usagi immediately reacted. Throwing her head back, she slammed the crown of her head into his nose. She winced as she heard it crunch and felt warm blood trickle into her hair. The hand wrapped around her throat automatically went to his offended nose, which only left the threatening limb

gripping her middle. She quickly fixed that by digging her nails into his forearm. Again, she made him bleed as her fingernails ripped into his flesh and she prayed that he would loosen his grip and not tighten in response to the pain she ever-so-gladly inflicted upon him.

The gods seemed to be with her as the assassin exercised the former. Scrambling from his hold, Usagi finally released the pent up scream, not caring if no one could hear it. Or that someone could and could not come to her aid. Mamoru, she had to find Mamoru.

At her feet, she felt the assassin grabbing for her ankles. 'Oh no, I just got out of that mess, I'm not going down again so easily!' Usagi kicked fiercely at the marauding hands, and would have to admit to a surge of satisfaction she'd never known as she made contact with his groin.

Rolling to her knees, Usagi rose, dashing to the cover of the woods. She could only pray that the forest would provide enough protection. But it was a question of time now. She couldn't use the crystal again so soon, and there was no way she could fight him off physically.

For the first time that night, Usagi realized how utterly alone she was. Her husband and guardians were holed up somewhere, and her friends were far away, probably without a clue as to her danger. The only comfort she found was the flutter of the pink-haired child inside her. She had to use that, the tiny reminder that she had to live.

But she was so tired, and the reason (no matter how great), was beginning to fade. Usagi needed something else.

It dawned on her that the longer she stayed alive, the longer Mamoru, Luna and Artemis would live. But it came too late.

Just as she had reached the trees that were to become her protection, a mighty yank on one of her ponytails halted her flight. She could feel hair ripping at the roots, her scalp flaming with sudden pain. The momentum from her running and the sudden stop sent her backwards. She landed on the ground hard, and she felt the bun slipping and tumbling out. She cried out shortly, before looking up through tear-blurred eyes at the assassin, who held a hank of her long hair in one hand.

It was the first time she had seen him face to face, and he truly looked as frightening and evil as he had sounded. A sharp face with beady, green eyes flashed at her in annoyance. A nose that had once been long and thin, but now appeared to be little more then blood and crushed bones, pointed down to a lipless mouth. A jagged scar sliced parallel to his nose and close-cropped red hair bunched unevenly on top of his head. If she never thought she would meet a devil, she would have been dead wrong, for this man looked just like a creature of Hell.

Speaking of dead, if she didn't get a move on, she would be just that very quickly. Jerking her hair free of his hold, Usagi quickly pushed herself into an upright position. But the assassin was right behind her, rocking forward to chase after her, leaving Usagi with no time to even consider rising to her feet. Hitching back on her hands and feet, she crab-crawled away from his grabbing hands. But he crawled right after her, on hands and knees. She stepped on her own hair, which trailed beneath her, and her hands were being cut by the small stones in the grass beneath her. Usagi whimpered a series of distressed sounds before her back finally hit a tree and she had nowhere to go. The assassin was on top of her within seconds.

Usagi caught the glint of a knife being unsheathed and screamed with all her might. 'Gods, someone hear me! Someone help me!' She screamed again, but the assassin's wicked little knife pressed firmly against her throat immediately cut it short.

They stilled, each breathing hard and staring at the other, Usagi in mind-numbing fear and the assassin in an odd mix of irritation and amusement. Cold sweat broke out on her brow as she doubled her chin in an attempted to get the knife away from the delicate skin of her neck. All it seemed to do was press the skin into the blade, as she felt her own blood dribble warm down her neck. Relaxing her face, but nothing else, Usagi looked up at the assassin again, her entire body trembling and tears pouring unchecked down her cheeks.

The assassin smiled at his, and leaned forward. Usagi froze in horror as the assassin flicked out his tongue to catch a few of the tears. Her stomach churned uneasily again, and her skin left a trail pure revulsion in wake of his perverted kiss. The assassin moved back a few inches so that his face was a mere inch from hers.

"Shhhhhh." he whispered soothingly, "It's all over now. You've played the game well."

Usagi burned with fear and hatred. This was it, she was going to die, and so would Mamoru and her friends. All because she had been too hasty to act. She was the one who left the cottage, the one who used the crystal against one assassin when she could have used it against both and saved everyone. She was useless, and now everyone was going to pay for it.

The assassin grinned maniacally as he pulled back some, and pressed the knife harder, Usagi cried out as she felt the knife slice into her neck, more blood drip down her front.

"Goodbye, your majesty."

But a new gleam appeared, this time beneath the assassin's chin, pressing cold metal against his exposed flesh. The assassin immediately halted, his eyes practically all white as he tried to see what was threatening his existence.

He was soon answered as a cold voice warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both the assassin's eyes and Usagi's moved slowly up the long curved blade of the Silence Glaive, then the long, slim handle and finally to the petite young woman who held it, her purple eyes clashing only with the assassin's as they reached that final destination.

"Sailorsaturn..." Usagi whispered in shock.

Another figure appeared beside Usagi, flicking the knife the assassin held to her throat from his hand expertly. Usagi's eyes shot to her other savior, as well as the assassin's. His head sliding to the side caused the glaive to draw blood, and the man winced.

"I suggest, unless you enjoy the idea of your head being severed from your body, that you stay very still." Sailoruranus remarked, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the assassin.

"We wouldn't mind too much if you didn't though." A new voice added, stepping from the shadows behind Uranus.

"Neptune!" Usagi exclaimed dumbly, than began to tremble violently as reality set in. She was alive!

Neptune knelt next to her queen and smiled softly, stroking gentle fingers through Usagi's half styled hair, "It is okay now, your highness. You're safe."

"I'd get up very slowly if I were you," Saturn instructed the assassin, "because you're going to need one hell of a band-aid when I start backing up and you don't go with me."

The assassin only regarded her with eyes that burned with thinly veiled rage before carefully complying with Sailorsaturn's request. When the man's weight was finally relieved, Usagi launched herself into Neptune's arms. Allowing herself to cry in earnest, Usagi let Neptune's warmth fill her. But it wasn't enough, not even close. The chill that had entered her bones could only be chased away by one set of arms, and she had no idea where they were.

"Mam-Mamoru." She hiccupped through broken sobs, "Have you found Mamoru?"

Uranus and Neptune exchanged confused glances, and Usagi felt her heart drop through the ground. Though she was sure that by now she would have no tears left in her to shed, new ones formed in her eyes and she tightened her grip on Neptune's shoulders. Until she found him, this night's horrors would never end.

"Usako!"

Usagi jerked at the familiar name, as well as the voice that called it. Immediately spinning around, her eyes rejoiced as they took in Mamoru's form, running toward her and the outer senshi. Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami ran after him, followed by Luna and Artemis. But it was only Mamoru she saw. Though a few bruises discolored his face, he was alive and healthy. When he saw Usagi, his pace quickened and he waved a hand over his head.

"M-Mamo-chan!" Usagi finally screeched, the pain that had been eating her up since he disappeared fled her body with the ecstatic call. She rose out of Neptune's embrace and ran forward, her arms stretched out and ready for Mamoru's body.

Finally, finally it was over.

From behind her, seeing that the senshi holding her deadly weapon to his throat was distracted by the pending reunion, the assassin reached behind him and produced two throwing stars. High-kicking the glaive away from his throat, the man ducked down and threw a star with all his might at the retreating queen's back.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed in warning, pointing at the deadly weapon whizzing towards her friend. The other senshi began to run forward in startled protest.

Usagi remained oblivious as she continued to run toward Mamoru, who had heard the warning, "Usako!"

Taking one last step, Mamoru vaulted towards a surprised Usagi. Nabbing her swiftly by the waist, he dragged her to the ground with his falling body. The star whizzed over her head, just barely missing her. They landed with a loud thump, Mamoru holding Usagi on top of him possessively.

"What? What happened?" Usagi cried in confusion, just as the star hacked itself into a tree near them. Her eyes rounded in understanding as Mamoru's hold tightened and held her even closer to his body.

All of this had happened within mere seconds, and when Usagi turned her head to look at the assassin, he was readying the other star to send her way. Everything slowed down as Usagi saw Saturn regaining her handling on the glaive and began a flashing arc towards his prone body.

Usagi could feel the protest convulsing through her body as she screamed, holding up a halting hand, "Saturn, no! He's human!"

But her plea was unheard as the glaive sliced into the man's mid-section. The sickening sound and spatter of blood made Usagi feel dizzy and she quickly turned her head away, digging it into Mamoru's chest. In his chest, his heart thundered the same as hers and she heard him mutter

something in disbelief. Blood rushed through her ears and she could barely make out the inner senshi violently asking why?

The only thing she could make out clearly, was the sound of Saturn's sad sigh as she stared down at her handy work before she plainly stating, "Now he's a dead human."

To Be Continued…

Okay, so now I'm pretty sure you are all wondering, "Woah, what's wrong with Cori? Cuz this was all - not cute and fuzzy and stuff." I just want you all to know that yes, I'm Cori's pod-person... Nah, this chapter just wasn't cute and fuzzy. I'll get back to that in this story soon enough. Be calm my friends, all is good in the house

of Cori.

Gone insane,

Ain't got no brain!

Ummm, yeah. R & R and we'll jam.

Cori!

Written: March 24, 2001

Revised: Feb. 8, 2002

Note: You may write me no matter how old this chapter gets. You have my permission.


	13. Chapter 13

Maternal Moon

Chapter 13

Author: ChibiCori

rating: Actually, I do believe this is only PG. Hmm, well, welcome to the end of the world folks! Have an apocalypse good time!

Disclaimer: I'm gonna give you three guesses at who owns Sailor Moon. I'll even give you a hint; her last name is Takuechi, and her first name is Naoko...take your time.

Maternal Moon

Chapter 13

Mamoru tented his hands and peered over them, his dark eyes gleaming with unspoken frustration. Sitting across from him, the assassin who had survived in the woods stared back impassively, as if he was looking right through the king.

This was the second week of interrogation and the man still hadn't said a word. He simply sat in a constant, stoic state, his expression betraying absolutely nothing.

They had brought him back with them to the palace, and he had been locked into a hidden room that no one knew of. As much as Crystal Tokyo stood for peace, such extreme cases demanded the out of place room.

"So..." Mamoru began, unable to keep the weariness from his tone, "Are you feeling any chattier today?" The assassin just stared. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mamoru muttered low, "Right."

Normally, Mamoru would have had a file to leaf through. But such was not the case here. The man didn't have a name, a police report, not even a library card. A man without a past, Mamoru couldn't help but smirk. Usagi seemed to attract men without them like flies.

A sharp rapping at the door gave Mamoru a welcome distraction. Visually checking the assassin's restraints, Mamoru pushed back from the table and walked to the door, opening it a crack to see Haruka's serious eyes staring back at him. Not bothering to look back at the assassin, Mamoru exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Haruka." Mamoru greeted, than slid a glance to the left to see Michiru leaning against the two way mirror that allowed her to see the assassin in the other room, "Michiru."

"Your majesty." Haruka bowed, then cut Mamoru off as he began to protest, "Don't bother trying to convince us to call you informally. The queen has already tried. You are our lieges, we will address you as so."

Mamoru nodded his understanding, than asked, "What is it I can help you ladies with?"

Haruka thrust her jaw towards the mirror, her eyes latching onto the assassin's frozen frame before replying, "I hear you're not having much luck getting him to talk."

"You can say I'm having no luck getting him to talk." Mamoru snorted, "He hasn't said a blessed thing. From what Usagi told us, he didn't say a word to her when he attacked her either. I'm beginning to think he can't talk."

"He can," Michiru added suddenly, her aqua eyes studying the mute assassin's form carefully, "if he should choose to."

Mamoru decided the proper response to her insight was none at all. He glanced at the ground briefly before lifting his dark blue eyes to Haruka's again, "Thank you, again, for coming back with us. You didn't have to and I can't even begin to explain to you how happy your decision made Usagi and me."

"Don't be silly. We all knew that this day would come, when we'd be called back to our princess's side. It was foolish of us to leave and start lives of our own in the first place." Haruka retorted, her tone steady as she spoke the self-condemning words.

Mamoru blinked, "No, it was great that you had the success you did out of fuku. Usagi and I were always so proud when we'd open up a paper and read about your accomplishments."

"That is kind of you, your majesty." Michiru smiled warmly at him as she pushed away from the glass to join king and lover, "But it just wasn't meant to be."

"Our place is with the queen and her daughter now." Haruka added, finalizing the argument.

Mamoru stared, his mind searching for some sort of counter to what they had said. To think that someone would have to give up their careers and dreams for someone else was too much to bear. Michiru with her beautiful music and paintings, Haruka and her cars and motorcycles, Usagi and he couldn't let them give it up.

But at the same time, he knew they were right. Just as Rei had told him the night Usagi was first attacked, none of them was ever meant to lead normal lives. Careers, no matter how fabulous and glamorous they were, would forever be out of their reach. It was almost sad, until he realized that their lives hadn't been as sad and miserable as one would think a group of people thrust into the circumstances should be. The girls had made life-long friends because of it. Their lives given an immense purpose when they were young and they carried the load lightly, never giving up hope. Their trials had made them stronger, and passionate.

And he had met his star-promised love because of it. Life had been pretty good to the warriors of the solar system.

"Yes." Mamoru finally verbally agreed, then added, "But you two did enjoy it while it lasted?"

Michiru nodded, linking her hand through Haruka's as she said softly, "A time we'll never forget."

Haruka's eyes softened a bit as she looked down at Michiru, her captured hand returning the devoted pressure her partner exerted. Mamoru took note and suddenly wanted to be with Usagi very badly. They hadn't had much time to talk things through, or even hold each other with the intensity they had wanted since that night. The senshi had tucked her away to be sure she rested, worried at what the night's emotional scars and her usage of the crystal would do to her pregnancy. All had turned out well, but Mamoru had been so caught up with the assassin that he hadn't any time to visit her.

Seeing the loving passion moving between Michiru and Haruka had reminded him of this, and being anywhere else then by Usako's side seemed like pure madness.

As if reading his mind, Haruka turned her eyes back on Mamoru and said, "Why don't you take a break and we'll see what we can do with the prisoner."

Michiru nodded, aqua strands falling over her shoulders with the gesture's fierceness, "Yes, you look like you haven't slept in days. And you should spend some time with the queen."

Inside, Mamoru leapt at the chance, but he still hesitated outwardly, "Are you sure you two can handle it?"

Haruka snorted, "Sure, we'll give him the old bad cop, good cop routine."

Mamoru grinned, then handed them the keys to the interrogation room, "Have at 'im girls. And thank you."

Both bowed in response, "Your welcome, your majesty." Michiru added and followed Haruka into the room as Mamoru disappeared in the dark stairwell, taking the steps two at a time.

MM MM MM MM MM

"I don't want to be in bed anymore!" Usagi cried as Makoto plumped up a pillow underneath her head.

"Now, now Usagi-chan." She attempted to sooth, "You shouldn't get so riled up. You'll hurt yourself."

Usagi felt her top blow as she reached behind her and pulled the pillow Makoto had been fretting over out from under her head. Chucking it with all her might at the brunette, Usagi then threw the sheets tucked around her to the side and howled, "There you go again, treating me as if I'm broken. I'm perfectly healthy. The doctor said I could have gotten out of bed a week ago."

"Yes well, Ami thought it would be a good idea-"

"Ami isn't my physician is she?" Usagi snapped, her eyes darkening.

Makoto drew back at that, her face pinched. Usagi's temper was short these days, especially with the way the senshi had been coddling her. Maybe it would be best to stop, but still, it was the only way to alleviate the guilt they felt for leaving their queen and dear friend open to attack. Usagi hadn't wanted to leave in the first place, they should have respected her wishes. If it weren't for the knowledge that the enemy roamed in their midst, walking freely among the halls of the palace, they would have listened to her.

Then again, the threat was still very real, why should they feel so guilty for taking the necessary precautions.

Maybe it was because their "necessary precautions" had cost a human being his life. Sure, the man was a bottom feeder of the most extreme, but he had been a human all the same. Never before had a mortal met its end at the hand of the senshi. Just the thought was unfathomable. They'd always sworn to protect human life above all things. Now, all of a sudden, they were taking it? It didn't make any sense at all. Makoto was pretty sure that the reality had yet to sink in for some of them. Looking down at her silently seething friend, Makoto knew that Usagi was in the worst denial of them all.

After all, the action had been to protect her. On some subconscious level, Usagi knew this and it tore her up inside.

Meanwhile, the blonde began to squirm beneath Makoto's searching gaze. Usagi had no idea what Makoto's thoughts really were when she questioned, "Are you all right?"

Makoto blinked, then shook her head clear and asked, "Huh?"

"You're looking at me like you can see straight through me." Usagi sighed as she relented, "Oh fine, I'm sorry I snapped. You, Ami and the rest of the girls have been nothing but super tolerant of my bitchiness for the past few weeks. I appreciate your care...but it really needs to stop! I have to get out of bed eventually! I can't stay locked up in here till the baby comes. I'd go nuts!"

Makoto found herself chuckling at that, her dark thoughts pushing to the back of her brain, "Would you?"

Usagi arched a brow at Makoto and gave her a look that called her ten times the fool, "Yeah. Duh."

"Okay then." Makoto answered, leaving Usagi's bedside and walking to the door to her room, "I'll go ask Ami to give you one last check up and if everything is hunky dory, you're free."

Usagi's eyes lit up, and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth, "Really?"

"Really."

"Wah-hoo!" Usagi cried, leaping up in her bed. It was quite a sight she made, dressed only in a white, pink-lace trimmed tank top and matching shorts. Her distending belly protruded charmingly, showing pale skin where the top and bottom didn't quite meet. Usagi's pigtails had been braided and they swung like golden chains around her as she hopped on her bed a few times.

"Hey, don't over-do it!" Makoto reprimanded, though her laughter ruined the effect of scolding.

Usagi plopped back down into the bed and fell against her pillows with a pleasant sigh, "Go get the dear doctor. And quick, the sooner she gets here the sooner I get out of bed."

Makoto shook her head and muttered under her breath, but again, the humorous smile crossing her features gave her away. Opening the door, Makoto just barely evaded a small fist ready to rap on her face instead of the oak it had meant too. She looked down and took in a sharp breath when her green eyes met dark purple.

"Good morning Miss Makoto." Hotaru greeted softly, then asked, "How is the queen?

Makoto tried to hide her conflicting emotions from the younger woman, but knew it would be impossible. Hotaru and the other Outers had always been much too perceptive. And unsurprisingly, Hotaru didn't seem to be offended or hurt by the expressions of fear and disappointment that had flashed across Makoto's features. Most likely, in her mind, she had done all that was possible to protect her

queen and princess. Which, Makoto begrudgingly added, was more then the Inner's had bothered with. They had sent Usagi into an isolated death trap and if it weren't for Haruka and Hotaru, Usagi would have died all alone that night.

Though the method in which she was saved did not meet with the Inner Senshi's approval, they were eternally grateful to their comrades.

"She is feeling much better." Makoto finally answered when Hotaru had tilted her head at the brunette questioningly, "She is nearly bouncing off the walls from boredom."

"She has been in bed an awful long time." Hotaru nodded, then added, "Trust me, I know how being confined to a bed for days on end can make you a little crazy."

"Heh, that true." Makoto agreed, more then a little uncomfortable. Then again, she and the other girls never really were that comfortable around the Outers. It wasn't that they felt their positions as the Princess's Warriors would be compromised by the superior senshi, it wasn't that at all. It was mostly that each group was in a different league all together. It was nearly impossible for either to cross into the other's group. Though Usagi had made it possible for all of them to work together, without her, they'd be separate. As it once was, as it probably would always be.

"Do you think I may visit her?" Hotaru asked then, her eyes trying to see around Makoto into the royal chamber, "Maybe I could keep her company and make sure she isn't so bored."

Makoto hesitated, not sure if it would be good for Usagi to see Hotaru. They were friends, yes, but Hotaru was the one to commit the murder that had made everyone so wary.

Then again, it might be good for Usagi for her to talk it through with someone who understood why it had to be done. The Inner's certainly couldn't do it.

"Sure." Makoto answered after the thoughtful pause, "You could make sure she stays out of trouble while I find Ami for Usagi's check up."

Hotaru blew out a small sigh at that, than smiled sardonically, "That might be a feat that I'm not ready for."

Makoto smiled back warmly, than let the girl through before murmuring, "You are ready for anything, Hotaru-chan."

MM MM MM MM MM

Usagi looked up from her newest manga at the soft knocking from the inner door of her sometimes personal sanctuary. However, of late, it had become more of a personal prison. But the knock promised a taste of freedom, so Usagi jolted up and opened the door, expecting to see a blue-haired doctor with tools in tow.

When instead she found Hotaru, Usagi froze. At first it was because she couldn't believe at how much Hotaru had grown up since she'd last seen her. She still wore her dark hair in the chin-length blunt cut she had when she was a child, but it had changed somehow. If it was possible, her hair had gotten even darker. Shimmering slashes of purple shone where the light from Usagi's open windows hit it, making Hotaru look like some sort of dark angel. Her features were less childlike now, her eyes had narrowed in age, and her round face became more pointed. Cheekbones that had once been hidden by baby fat were now prominent and added more elegance to her gothic looks. She was just as tall as Usagi now and had plumped out and rounded with new woman-ness that had always seemed to evade her in the past.

Through the former child Usagi knew, she caught a glimpse of the metamorphosis her own daughter would take as she began to grow into woman-hood. Her heart bloomed warm in her chest at the thought and her only remorse was that she knew that it would take Chibi-Usa great number of years to finally catch up physically with her best friend.

As Usagi grew more accustomed to Hotaru's new, grown up form, the bloody memory of that horrible night in the woods formed and took Usagi's marvel away to be replaced with anguish.

As she had in Makoto's face, Hotaru saw the pain and parted her lips to drag in a sad breath. She allowed it to whoosh out softly before whispering, "I'll understand if you hate me."

Usagi blinked. Hate her? Hate Hotaru? Did she? Was she that revolted with the death of a man that had tortured her and threatened the ones she loved that she would hate such a dear friend? Though she had never been known for her rationality, Usagi was not as foolish as that.

And she showed it the only way she knew how. Tears filled and then rolled from her eyes as she wrapped Hotaru into fierce embrace. Hotaru could only stand, dumbfounded, for a moment before returning with equal ardor.

"Hate you? How could you even think that?" Usagi cried onto the younger woman's shoulder, "You saved me. You saved Chibi-Usa too! I could never repay you."

Hotaru shook her head and pulled away just far enough to look Usagi in the eyes, "No, you owe me nothing. I love you and Chibi-Usa so much, I would never let anything happen to you. I, or any of the other Outers, have never thought of it as our duty to protect you. It is our choice, and it is the best decision we've ever made."

With this, female hormones enhanced by her out-of-whack system joined her already frayed emotions and Usagi cried without restraint, "Th-that is th-the swe-sweetest th-thing anyone had ever said to me." Usagi finally rushed out, then gasped as she cried even harder.

Hotaru laughed as she pulled Usagi back into a bear hug, "I'm sure you've heard millions of sweeter things then that. After all, you have a husband that most women would kill for, four best friends who would walk on broken glass for you and four more who would do anything for you."

Usagi's tears streamed down her face unchecked, "You're right...THAT was the swe-sweetest th-thing anyone h-has ever said-said to m-me!"

Hotaru's laughter, so rare and precious, tinkled through the room like bells, "Your majesty, you haven't changed a bit."

Usagi, who had cried and sniffled her way to a tissue box on her desk, glared at Hotaru then, "Don't you 'your majesty' me. If my reign really is that important to you, you'll obey this command when I say you will never call me anything but Usagi."

Hotaru bowed in abeyance, her eyes twinkling happily.

Usagi blew her nose loudly, quickly disposed of the wrinkled tissue and reached for another, "I'm so glad you guys came."

Hotaru cringed slightly as Usagi again blew her nose, than smiled, "We had to come. Not only do you need us, but I have to be here for the official birth of my best friend. I don't think Chibi-Usa would ever forgive me if I wasn't there."

"I agree." Usagi nodded, than sat down slowly, her tummy proudly displayed through a silk robe she had donned before Hotaru came. Her tears quickly dried as Usagi gathered her brows momentarily and added, "Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if the little spore showed up for the event herself. She was always a brat like that."

Hotaru's bell-like laughter filled the room again as she seated herself next to Usagi and put her hand over Usagi's, squeezing it gently, "That is pretty much a given."

MM MM MM MM MM

Mamoru entered the private apartment quietly, not quite sure if Usagi would be sleeping or not. From what he had gathered, Usagi had been put to bed and spent most of the day getting some much needed rest. And though he ached to hear her voice, feel her hands on his skin and taste her mouth beneath his, he wanted most for her to be healthy.

And if sleep was what she needed to be healthy, then by the gods, sleep was what she was going to get.

No matter how desperate for her he was at the moment.

Sighing warily, Mamoru slinked his way into the kitchen. Removing his jacket and slinging it over one of the bar stools, he next reached for the handle of the fridge and pulled it open. After a short perusal of its contents, Mamoru withdrew the makings of a man-size sandwich and began to slap it together. Well, if you could call anything made by a man who measured practically everything he put between the slices of bread "slapped together."

Figuring it would be at least another hour before he finally gave in and woke up Usagi, Mamoru turned toward the living room to catch the mid-day news. Walking down through the kitchen entrance and down the short hallway, Mamoru took a bite out of his sandwich and stepped into the living room.

"Hey there, stranger."

Mamoru nearly choked on the bite he had just taken as he took in Usagi's reclining form. She was again picking her way through her manga, but had changed from that morning's skimpy sleep wear to a pair of stretchy leggings and a fuzzy, blue sweater that fit snugly over her tummy. She'd have been barefoot if it weren't for a pair of slipper socks with pink bunnies on them. Mamoru bit back a groan at the sight. He loved those socks. They were so...Usagi. The girl he fell in love with, the woman he married and the expectant mother he had so desperately missed these past days.

Usagi's next statement brought Mamoru's attention back from her feet to her face as she looked at his sandwich greedily, "I hope you brought more then just that. I could eat a horse."

Mamoru's finally managed to swallow his bite down, it scratched all the way, before answering, "Um, no."

Blowing out an irritated breath, Usagi put aside her manga and pushed herself off the cream-colored couch, "Figures. But, then again, I made all that fuss about being able to take care of myself this morning to the girls, so I might as well practice what I preach." She stopped in front of him during her speech and stood on tip-toe to lay a quick peck on his lips then continued down the hall.

Mamoru only blinked, then turned on his heel and followed her.

When he re-entered the kitchen, she had been hidden from his line of sight by the fridge door. She popped up a second later and nodded toward the sandwich nearly forgotten in his hands, "What did you put in that?"

"Uh, ham." said Mamoru, the Mono-Syllabic Man as it seemed just then.

Usagi bent back into the fridge, than reappeared with the supplies. Bumping the door shut with her hip, she scowled slightly and said, "You must have gotten the last slice. Look's like turkey for good ole' Usagi today."

Mamoru felt his senses flood back to him suddenly with that. The urge to apologize for all the failures of his life, protect fiercely and love unconditioningly crashed together in tumultuous waves. The desire to simply watch in awe, fumble over poorly-constructed sentences and mauling her like a heathen warred at each other with ardor.

But above it all, came the realization that she was there. She was smiling, and laughing. Joking with him about a sandwich! She was alive - warm and glowing beneath his very eyes. It was a wondrous sight.

Meanwhile, Usagi had completely failed to notice the absolute stillness of her husband. She hummed softly as she laid out two pickle slices on top of a hefty amount of meat, tilted her head at the sandwich in serious thought, and added five more, topped with another layer of turkey. I suppose that is what you call, a "pregnant woman"-sized sandwich.

Absolutely giddy with the prospect of devouring the whole thing, Usagi lifted the sandwich to her lips, but before she could chomp down on her little snack, familiar hands clamped over her hips and twirled her around. Usagi, startled by the sudden action, lifted her eyes to Mamoru's in annoyance, "Mamo-mmph!"

Mamoru's lips halted her protest as they fell over hers, his mouth gentle and demanding at the same time. Usagi's eyes widened briefly, blue the color of the sky at twilight hazing over before disappearing behind heavy lids. Her sandwich hung at her side, completely forgotten until Usagi let it drop to twist her fingers through ebony strands she loved. A breathy sigh pressed at Mamoru's lips as she met his kiss with equal passion.

And, as usual, when Usagi kissed back everything exploded around Mamoru, leaving nothing but him and his love left in the world.

The reaction was the same on Usagi's side, and when Mamoru finally lifted his head, she gasped and leaned her forehead against Mamoru's chin. She felt his breath, as rapid as hers, ruffle her bangs and savored the scent of him that wafted up from his neck and clothing. A wry thought crossed her mind and she chuckled before voicing, "I forgive you."

Mamoru tightened the arms that had trapped her in his hold in surprise before asking, "Forgive me for what?"

"Eating all the ham."

Mamoru stilled, than shook with laughter as he finally understood her meaning. Releasing her body and taking her shoulders into his hands, Mamoru held her apart from him slightly to look down in the sweetest face he had ever seen. His smile fell some as the laughter died, and what was left of it was wistful as he lifted a finger to stroke her face, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you." Usagi felt tears cresting and bit at her lower lip to keep them back. No more crying, people would start think she was a sponge if she kept this up. She shook free of Mamoru's gentle hold and stepped back into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and holding tight, "Oh, I was so worried about you Mamo-chan."

"Me?" Mamoru sputtered, disbelief filling him, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course!" Usagi confirmed, adding a nod of her head, "I couldn't find you, no one answered me when I called. And then the one who d-died, he said that he was going to kill you and Luna and Artemis when he was done with me. That's when I knew, I knew I had to stay alive so he wouldn't hurt you."

Mamoru nodded, his chin digging into the top of Usagi's head as he tightened his hold on her, "And you did. You did."

"Thanks to Haruka and Michiru. And...Hotaru." Usagi finally said, shamed that she stumbled over the name of the girl whom she had so recently reconciled with.

"Hotaru?" Mamoru questioned.

Usagi's brow furrowed, and Mamoru winced as he felt her head bop up and down fiercely against his chest, dragging the cotton of his shirt over his skin, "Especially Hotaru."

Mamoru was quiet for a long while before dropping a kiss to the top of her head and agreeing, "Especially Hotaru."

A tear slid from Usagi's eye, but that was all. Her tears for the past events of the weeks before were finally dry. She pulled out of Mamoru's embrace and stood on tiptoe to return his kiss with a sweetly, lingering touch to his lips. They stared for a short moment before Mamoru heaved a sigh that lifted his shoulders.

"What do you say to taking our sandwiches to the living room and watching some cartoons?"

Usagi brightened at the idea, but her eyes fell when she suddenly remembered she had been holding her sandwich when he kissed her, and now she wasn't anymore, "Sounds great, but you made me drop mine."

Mamoru grinned sheepishly as he took in the scattered sandwich foods on the floor. Then he bent down and swiped them up, straightened again and threw them in the trash, "Then we'll share mine. I'll get half, and you get half."

"Half? But I'm starving Mamo-chan!" Usagi pouted, but turned to lead the way to the living room and promised cartoons anyway.

Mamoru chuckled as he followed the sulking queen, knowing damn well he'd give her the whole thing the moment she asked for it.

MM MM MM MM MM

"They failed? How could they fail? Two of the finest assassins money can buy and they failed to kill one, defenseless, PREGNANT woman?"

"Well, Milady...The Queen has many powerful allies. Then there is the matter of her crystal-"

"Silence!" Ika commanded, her rage reaching fever-pitch. Grabbing at her half-full goblet, full of a potent wine she had been rather enjoying until the news of her idiotic minions newest failure was brought to her, and threw it with all her might at the servant. Even when the servant

dodged and the glass smashed into the wall, sending shards of glittering shrapnel about them, she felt no satisfaction.

Realizing such behavior was not becoming of a woman of her stature, Ika ran a smoothing hand over her iced-green hair, then down over her velvet dress. It was among her favorites, trimmed with the softest fur-pelts of three nearly extinct species of mink. Letting her features un-twist into her usual state of cold, impassiveness, Ika turned away from the trembling servant. Stalking to the window of her frozen palace, Ika tapped a slender finger against her finely curved chin.

A long silence filled the room before the servant, still quivering in fear at his mistress's violent eruption, studdered, "What would you have me do about the one they caught, Milady?"

Ika waved a dismissive hand before answering, "What else you twit? Take care of him in whatever manner you wish, as long as it gets done. I do NOT want to hear of any such failure again, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, M-milady." The servant then bowed and took his leave, scurrying through the ice door of her chamber. Ika noted his hasty exit with a self-amused smirk. Silly little man. All of them, Ika thought as she looked back through the window and at the people of Crystal Tokyo. They walked through the evening-darkened streets, going about their business as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Silly, silly, little people."

To Be Continued…

Ika's such a brat, isn't she? Well, there, I think I'm finally happy with this one.

Cori!

Written: June 17, 2001

Revised: July 13, 2001 (Friday the 13th! Spooooky!)


	14. Chapter 14

Maternal Moon

Chapter 14

Author: ChibiCori

rating: PG (I know, I'm losing my edge)

Disclaimer: Ooh, I forgot this when I originally posted this chapter! My ass is grass! I'm gonna get sued by Naoko Takeuchi, creator and writer of Sailor Moon, hard core! Why, because I don't own Sailor Moon. Doomed, I'm doomed!

Maternal Moon

Chapter 14

"Can I get you anything else?" A petite waitress asked, adding enticingly as she eyed her customer's round tummy, "Some of our famous desserts?"

Azure eyes shone, "What do you have?" Than grew brighter as the waitress ticked off pies and cakes with her fingers.

"Stop, stop! You won!" The blonde customer laughed and ordered two slices of key lime pie. The waitress pocketed the order with a promise to get it in a jiffy. As she moved to her next table, the customer leaned back and drew in a deep breath.

Ah, freedom.

"Usagi!"

Damn, spoke too soon.

Usagi cringed and attempted to shrink down in her seat. But the jig was up. She was caught outside the palace without supervision. She was senshi chow.

"U-sa-gi!" Minako over-pronounced as she and Rei descended upon her booth.

Gathering all her courage, honed by years of facing deformed demons and megalomaniac queens, Usagi peered up at her two friends and managed only a squeaked, "Yes?"

Minako's eyes narrowed, "Don't feign innocent with me! You know you aren't supposed to be out in the city by yourself."

Wincing slightly at the veiled panic in the senshi of love's voice, Usagi considered apologizing, but Rei quickly butted in, "In fact, I remember a certain discussion involving you NOT leaving the palace at all."

All apologies and explanations died in Usagi's throat the moment Rei opened her bigmouth, words of outrage fueled by unbalanced body chemistry replacing them, "Discussion? From what I recall, it was more of an order. And I thought I was the queen here."

"Shhh!" Both girls rushed, Minako pushing Usagi further into her booth and Rei sliding onto the bench seat across the table, hissing, "Geez, Usa, why don't you just wear a big neon sign that says, 'Kill me, I'm the Queen'?"

Usagi glared, "Sure, and you can wave all the assassin's my way." Pointing out the crowd of eyes they were beginning to draw to the booth.

Minako saw the tongues being unleashed and quickly interjected, "The point is Usagi-chan, that your life is in serious danger," She than ignored the "Duh" look Usagi cast on her and continued, "and we need to take the proper precautions. We've tried hiding you and that didn't work."

"Obviously." Rei interrupted dryly.

"So now you need to stay closer to us. We can't protect you if you disappear like this."

"I understand that-"

"Then why are you here instead of in your rooms?" Rei demanded, eliciting another annoyed stare from her queen.

"Because, if you'll be so kind as to let me finish a sentence," Usagi looked pointedly at Rei before starting again, "if I allow myself to be locked away, this maniac wins. I can't let that happen." Usagi slanted each girl a pleading glance, her posture begging for understanding from her friends.

It didn't look like she was going to get it.

"But Usagi-"

"Here is your root beer float." The waitress had returned with Usagi's drink order, smiled warmly at the new faces and whipped out her pen and pad, "Some late-comers huh? What can I get for you girls?"

"Oh, nothing." Minako shook her head.

Rei quickly added, "In fact, we're going to le-"

But Usagi's sharp gasp brought the blonde and brunette's gaze to their friend. Panic fled as they took in Usagi's puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip. Oh no, The Face.

Minako gulped as she felt her resolve slip, "Now, Usagi-"

"Minako, I need to eat. I'm famished, and the nice waitress has already brought me one of the things I ordered."

"We have to leave." Rei began, but much like her cohort, was cut off by watery blue eyes shining with hope.

"Pleeeeease? Let's not forget I'm eating for two. Denying me is denying the nutrition of Chibi-Usa."

Minako groaned, "Low blow."

It was obvious that Usagi would not let up, so Rei let her head droop in consent, "Fine."

A celebratory whoop erupted from the petite queen sitting across from her before Rei added, "But as soon as your finished, we're going home."

Usagi chose to say nothing as she smiled up at the waitress, who stood by patiently. The amused look in her eyes knew that Usagi would win over her friends.

"So what will you two have?"

Minako perused the menu handed to her briefly and ordered. Rei however, just watched Usagi before reiterating, "One meal Usagi, then we're going home."

Usagi simply hummed to her herself and sipped herf loat.

"Usagi!"

"What? Oh, Rei, you should order." Usagi pointed out, masterfully avoiding Rei's earlier statement.

"Usagi, promise me that-"

"How about you, hun? Can I start a drink for you?" The waitress cut in, throwing Usagi a discreet wink.

Catching it, Usagi nearly bounded from her seat (most likely crippling Minako in the process too) to give the girl a hug. It was always nice to find a kindred spirit.

Sipping at her frosty treat, Usagi giddily plotted the rest of the day.

After all, she never promised anything.

MM MM MM MM MM

Michiru sighed wearily and placed a hand on her partners shoulder. Haruka made no motion to make her think she noticed, but Michiru knew she was listening. After all, one could only take so much silence.

And Haruka did indeed feel her lover's hand resting on her shoulder. Michiru had been her savior for the past month, a mantle she wore often. But Haruka refused to give in, her eyes never breaking from the assassin they had dubbed, "Silent Bob," a name Usagi had sired upon her attacker. A silly moniker for someone who had tried to kill their queen, but it stuck all the same.

Besides, you really don't argue with a woman fivemonths into her pregnancy. Unless your suicidal, then by all means...

As Haruka smiled wryly, she gauged the reaction of "Silent Bob." As usual, nothing.

"Uranus." Michiru prodded, using Haruka's senshi name in front of the assassin.

"Yes?" Haruka answered, her dark blue eyes still burning straight ahead.

"Can I speak to you?" Michiru stood, an obvious gesture that brooked no argument.

Haruka did look up at Michiru then. A silent communication passed between them before Haruka nodded slowly and pushed up out of her seat. They left the room without a second glance to the other occupant. He might as well have been invisible.

When the door clicked shut behind them with a soft click, Michiru released another sigh and ran a handover her forehead, "I think we should call it a day."

Haruka shot a glance at Michiru, then pushed her glove aside to read the time on her wristwatch, "It's still early."

"I don't think we'll miss much." Michiru mumbled sarcastically, receiving a hard glare from Haruka before continuing, "Do you really think he'll ever tell us anything? We've been with him every waking minute for the past month and he hasn't even batted an eyelash."

"He'll talk." Haruka stated, crossing into the small hallway that housed the two way mirror looking into the interrogation room.

"I used to think that too." Michiru spoke softly, siding up next to Haruka, wrapping arms around her lover's waist, "But it's long past time for us to consider where our resources can be better served."

A bitter laugh erupted from Haruka, "So you're suggesting we let this go? Dammit Michiru, he tried to kill Usagi!"

"Yes, he did." Michiru's tone calm, in sharp contrast with Haruka's, "And he's here, locked up where he can never hurt her again. He's where he belongs, now we should be where we belong."

"Where we belong?" Haruka questioned, dropping her chin to her chest to look down into aqua eyes.

Michiru smiled, the serenity of it unchanging in all the years Haruka knew her, "With Usagi. Protecting her. Being her most loyal subjects and even more importantly, her friends."

Haruka absorbed it all very slowly. Michiru was right, of course. The likeliness of "Silent Bob" speaking out was slim and it was Usagi who needed them now. But still-

Haruka finally shook her head and pulled away from Michiru's hold, "I want one more week."

"Haruka-"

"I think I can get him to talk. I also believe that he can tell us about who is contracting these hits." Haruka's eyes veiled darkly before she added, "Something got to him out there, in the woods that night. I want to try a new angle."

"And all you'll need is a week?" Michiru asked.

"I agree with what you're saying, but I just have a feeling that I can't let this drop. This guy can point us towards the origin of the attacks, I know it." Haruka was the one to pull Michiru into an embrace this time before continuing, "You go ahead and join Usagi. But I have to follow my hunch here. All I'm asking for is one week."

Michiru looked away with what Haruka feared was disappointment. The arms circling Michiru's shoulders tightening momentarily before slowly withdrawing. But Michiru's arms rising to encircle her waist brought Haruka's breath out in a relieved whoosh and her arms back to their perch.

"Well, I suppose one week isn't asking too much." Michiru lifted up on her toes slightly to kiss Haruka softly on the lips before adding, "Hope you don't mind if I take up the offer to be with the queen though. I'd just feel of better use with her."

"No, I don't mind." Haruka consented, "I promise I'll come up for dinner tonight."

Michiru smiled again as she made her way to the winding steps that led to the main hallway of the palace, "I'll hold you to that."

"I'll be there."

Michiru paused on the first step and looked back ather partner. Aqua eyes shimmered through Haruka'sbefore they trailed to the entryway of the room thatheld their ever silent prisoner, "One week?"

"One week." Haruka reiterated, nodding her head.

Michiru too nodded, hair a shade lighter then her eye stumbling over her shoulder. Without another word, Michiru turned and climbed the staircase. She felt

Haruka's gaze on her back until she disappeared from view, and knew that they would continue to watch for a bit to come.

A soft smile crossed Michiru's lips at this. So much time had passed, so many experiences and battles, and she was still the incurable romantic. But Michiru knew within her that Haruka's deep blue eyes would stay frozen in the place she had seen her last. Too often Michiru had caught or felt them to believe otherwise.

Pulling her henshin wand from her pocket, Michiru debated whether or not she should drop her transformation. She was only begging to be mobbed walking around in her fuku in the middle of a work day in the palace. Then again, it was best if one of the new senshi were seen out and about. Hotaru was constantly shacked up with Usagi, keeping her company when Ami and the rest of the inner's insisted Usagi stay in bed. Setsuna, though she hadn't joined them in the wood rescue, was there, constantly in conference with Mamoru. She hadn't been to the Time Gate, but only because everyone knew that it was already guarded, by the Pluto who would die in the future. It was a confusing thing, time, and Michiru and the other senshi accepted that Pluto's life was aconstant roller coaster. Meanwhile, Michiru and Haruka had been with the captive assassin. Though rumors of the new senshi circulated through the kingdom, few believed it since they were rarely seen.

Deciding that it was time for Sailor Neptune to make an appearance and feed the rumor bins, Michiru tucked away her wand. The more allies that Usagi appeared with, the better. The people of Crystal Tokyo would have to become acquainted with the outer senshi just as they had with the inner.

Michiru reached the door and punched in her security code. The door slid open and Michiru found herself nearly blinded by the shimmering brightness. The crystal walls intensifying the sunlight did little to help her cause either. That was something Michiru and the other outers had yet to get used to. It seemed that no matter what time of day, or even night, the palace gleamed and shone with unfiltered light.

It was odd how the palace reflected its monarch so well. Beautiful, bright and warm. It was nearly impossible to think that the architect had no one in mind but the queen when he designed it.

Chuckling softly, Michiru rose a gloved hand to shield her eyes as she stepped out of the dark stairwell. She hadn't gotten very far from it either before she bumped into someone. Apologizing, Michiru squinted to make out the person. Curious orange eyes, a few shades darker then the chin-length cropped hair on the woman's head look back at Michiru with undisguised glee.

"Oh, your one of those new senshi, aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am."

A broad smile crossed the woman's features as she cooed, "Oh, you're the first one I've seen! Which planet is yours?"

Michiru couldn't help but bristle a bit under the young woman's tactless questioning. By the look of her dress, and according to the golden band carrying the insignia of the Crystal Millennium on her middle finger, the woman was a noble, a member of the queen's court. And though the noble-woman's brash behavior rankled Michiru some, she recognized the other woman with the respect her position promised her.

"Neptune." Michiru finally answered, slightly bowing her head.

"How delectable to meet you! I am Lady Penelope, Representative of Europe and a Member of Neo-Queen Serenity's Continental Court." The woman, Lady Penelope, introduced herself. Properly as well, Michiru couldn't help but notice. Lady Penelope only seemed to care about the properties of title and station when it came to her own. Michiru fought back the childish impulse to bring up how the senshi were not only blessed with the powers of the planet's, they were also the princess's of their respective home-world. Swallowing the retort down, Michiru again bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Penelope."

The lady lifted her brow at the senshi of Neptune's slightly veiled lack of interest or even respect at her regal bearing. Allowing the insult to slide, Penelope's attention was diverted by the door from which Neptune had just exited, sliding closed behind her. The finely arched brows gathered as she asked, "I didn't realize that door led anywhere special enough for a warrior of the planets to be in. I don't recall ever being shown that room. What is it?"

Michiru glanced over her shoulder briefly before answering, "Nothing of much importance my lady."

"Oh? Well if you need a code to enter it, it must be of some importance." Penelope insisted, walking over and patting the security box, her orange eyes challenging Michiru.

Seeing that the nosy "Representative of Europe," would not be satisfied without an answer of some sort, Michiru stated, "You're right my lady. Very astute of you to notice." Michiru pitted Penelope's ego some before continuing, keeping her tone light. As if she were jesting with the lady, "It actually leads to a dungeon where we keep dangerous criminals to interrogate and torture them."

Penelope blinked, looked from Michiru, to the door, then to Michiru again before allowing a slightly wobbly smile to turn up the corners of her mouth, a feeble attempt to hide her confusion, "You're playing with me."

Michiru smiled too, her heart softening a bit to the Lady Penelope. Her holier-than-thou front seemed to be Penelope's way of hiding her youth. Michiru saw her naivety and inexperience with the slight quiver of her lower lip. The lady was really not much older then Hotaru. And Michiru understood how it felt to carry a great deal of responsibility at a young age.

"Yes, my lady. It was a joke." Michiru amended, "The room is simply where the other senshi and I hone our powers. We keep it locked so nobody wanders down while we train. It would be very dangerous for anyone to get caught in the crossfire."

"Oh, I see." Penelope nodded, her gaze glued to the door, her expression suddenly unreadable.

Michiru felt a sliver of unease at the lady's peculiar reaction, but dismissed the feeling as exhaustion. Bowing her head to the lady once again, Michiru took her leave, "If you'll pardon me, I have other business to attend to this afternoon."

Penelope didn't answer for a moment before she waved a disinterested hand Michiru, "Of course. It was lovely meeting you."

"As it was to meet you." Michiru responded, than turned on her heel. Walking down the long corridor, Michiru slowed as she came to her turn. Checking over her shoulder, Michiru noted in puzzlement that Lady Penelope still stood at the door of the hidden interrogation room, the same unreadable expression on her youthful features.

MM MM MM MM MM

Haruka reentered the interrogation room and pulled out her chair. Flipping it around, she straddled it, disregarding the fact she was in her fuku, short skirt and all. The assassin could only see her from the waist up anyway. Propping her forearms on the back of the chair, she settled her chin down on her arms and met "Silent Bob's" dead gaze head on. She hated those eyes. They just stared forward, unblinking, gazing as if he could see through her, the wall behind and every other surface until all that was left was nothing. It was like he was dead, but his conscious brain was still working. He absorbed what was going on around him, but could do nothing.

Haruka breathed evenly, the rise and fall of her chest matching his. She tried to connect with the assassin in every way possible, all but one. Only because it seemed too taboo to use with the king or Michiru around. The one link she believed would get "Silent Bob" to talk, was Usagi.

The queen had gotten to him somehow, she could just feel it. The topic was impossible to broach. It seemed like insanity to discuss the queen with one of the men who tried to kill her.

But it was the only way. Haruka could feel it in her bones.

"I've known the queen for a very long time." Haruka began without preamble, taking her eyes away from the assassin's, training them on the metal table sitting between them. For this to work, Haruka would have to delve into herself and her love for Usagi. It may be a huge mistake, but Haruka was willing to risk it if it could help her protect her queen and beloved friend, "She hasn't changed much since I first met her too."

"I thought she was the silliest person to walk this Earth, let alone be a princess when we first met. Didn't have much confidence in her abilities as a leader, or monarch. I thought I was better then her. But I was wrong. Though my power was stronger, her compassion and love was, and still is, something I could never obtain. She is selfless, and pure. She loves with her whole being. Some would say that makes her soft, unfit to rule. Through my personal experience, that is something one must have to sit on a throne."

Haruka looked up at this, hiding her surprise when she saw that the assassin was looking back at, not through, her, "But you already know this, don't you?"

"Silent Bob" lived up to his name as he remained stone-faced. But Haruka could see in his eyes that he heard her, and understood what she was saying.

"Another thing I find amazing about the queen, is her incredible capacity to love those who mean her ill. More times then I can count, she has risked her life for those who want to destroy her and this planet." Haruka eyes sparked as she remembered how Usagi went after Saturn in the battle with Pharaoh 90. How she fought to help Galaxia defeat Chaos. Such a heart was rare one could only dream to see things so simply.

Haruka fought back uncharacteristic tears as she continued quietly, "She'll help you too. She tried to do it once, remember?" Haruka recognized the memory flashing briefly in the assassin's eyes. 'I knew it. I knew it.'

"She doesn't care what you've done, what you've tried to do. What she wants is for you to find peace. If you let her, she can help you. But you have to help us. Someone is out there, someone who wants to destroy everything good in this world. We cannot let her die."

Haruka watched as the assassin contemplated her words, but it did not look like the decision would be in her favor. Sighing warily, Haruka added, "No matter what you choose, the queen will do anything in her power to see you are safe. That is what makes her a great queen. As long as she lives, every man and woman on this planet has one friend that would do anything for them. No matter what, the queen would die for you."

And it was this truthful observation from a weary senshi that swayed the forces of evil in the queen's favor.

To Be Continued…

Yay! Done! What did ya'll think? R&R if you're feeling pleasant.

Cori!

Written: September 24, 2001


End file.
